Second Chances
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Time-travel. Naruto's back in the past, and not only is she given a second chance to fix things, but she's gonna give everyone a second chance. Watch out world, because Naruto the number one unpredictable, knuckle-head kunoichi is here! FemNaruto AU
1. Prologue

**Second Chances**

Prologue

With a cough, Naruto's blood splattered across the rocky surface, glistening in the sun. The burning hot sun, the sun that she had once associated with happier times, now watched on as the five nations fell. Around her bodies lay, scattered like leaves in the wind. Kakashi-sensei's crumpled form lay just fifteen feet from her own, Sharingan eye wide and unseeing in death. Gai was just a few feet behind him. She heard a splutter behind her and slowly turned her head, blue eyes wide. Sasuke lay slain, Madara's scythe running right through his lower torso; it'd without doubt ruptured some organ. At the last second he'd swapped sides, fighting along side her against Madara and the Masked man. But even that hadn't been enough.

"Naruto," he croaked, voice scratchy, no doubt from all the blood and vomit that'd passed it most recently, "come here quick." T  
>he fox in her must have seen what the Uchiha was planning, and he begrudgingly nodded along side her. Recovering from the blows Sasuke's Susanoo had dealt out, Tobi and Madara both rose in unison, turning to look at the two remaining nin. With all the strength in her upper arms, Naruto dragged herself towards the Uchiha, her legs bloodied and useless. Already, he was running through hand seals, looking at her with sorrow-filled eyes. Blood was streaming from his eyes, from his mouth and the gaping wound in his stomach, but Sasuke still clung to life, determined to finish this one last task. He placed a hand on the bare skin of her arm, for her outer layer had been stripped from her skin by the flames, and grunting in pain.<p>

"Change it Naruto, make sure you change it for the better!"  
>She wanted to ask what he meant, wanted to ask what he was doing, but the searing pain that raced through her body was more than enough to silence her.<p>

"NO!" She heard Tobi's scream, muffled in the background, as her body began to twist and turn against her. The last thing she saw was the killing blow that would surly have ended her life, if Sasuke hadn't found the strength to leap in the way. Somehow, through the pain, she managed to scream his name, before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>A nagging pain, throbbing in the back of her skull, was the first thing that brought Naruto in the hazy world of consciousness. Whining, she rolled onto her side, feeling the tug of a wire in her wrist. Voices floated above her, curling around in her memory as her brain tried to register the words.<p>

"-seen anything like it... Healing too quickly..."

"-needs to be checked..."

"-an enemy nin..." Finally, the last sentence sent her jolting back into the conscious world and her blue eyes snapped open, scanning the room wildly.

"Ah! Good morning sweetheart!"  
>She looked up, frowning at the doctor above her, raising one blonde brow.<p>

"You really gave us a scare dear. Our citizens say they saw a meteor fall from the sky, and in the crater, there you are! All covered in burns and bleeding all over the place! You're lucky to be alive miss!"  
>Naruto blinked a few times, running a hand through her inexplicitly short hair before shaking her head.<p>

"I just need to run a few tests, okay?"  
>She shook her head harder, feeling her teeth change shape painfully, sharpening and elongating.<p>

"No, just give me a second," Naruto hissed, forcing herself to calm down. Everyone was dead, even Sasuke now. But where was she, what had he done, because this was defiantly Konoha, the same village that'd been flattened just a day ago. Pressing her eyebrows together, Naruto rolled onto her side before ripping the IV from her wrist, watching as her skin healed over, like there had never been a hole there. The medic watched her astounded face, but it wasn't over her demon aided healing abilities. No, it was the thin, most certainly child like wrist that was was resting where her arm should be. Almost hesitantly, she looked down at the rest of her body. Her beautiful figure was gone, replaced by her scrawny -and if she was going by the shape of her awful knees- eight year old body. She blinked before stuffing her face into her hands, screaming for all she was worth. Suddenly, Sasuke's last words made sense.  
>'<em>Change it Naruto, make sure you change it for the better'<em>. To think that idiot had known a time travel jutsu. Why hadn't he used it himself? Why send her back? The medic had long since run off, something about fetching the head doctor to treat her, not that she needed it. What she need to was to see the Hokage, see if this was true. Tobi's horrified scream made sense now. He didn't want her with free rein in the past.

"Sasuke, why me?" She whispered harshly, struggling to her feet. Her legs hurt, strained against her weight as Naruto hesitantly tested her chakra. It reacted, as did the foxes chakra, spinning around inside her and begging to be used. Mentally, she sent out a light poke to find Kurama, but sensed nothing. Where could he be? With a grumbled, Naruto headed over to the window, deciding now that she was checking out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>As soon as she hit the ground, Naruto knew she wasn't in her Konoha anymore. Not the rebuilt one, not the one she'd lived in before Orochimaru's attack. Because the villagers greeted her with light waves, cheerful hellos and happily given smiles. Which meant she was further back then the nine-tails attack. She hadn't even been born yet. There was streets she didn't recognise, people she didn't recognise, it was like she'd entered an alternate dimension. As if on cue, something burst into her mind growling and snarling as it did so. Kurama. Scampering over to the park where civilian children her own age were playing, Naruto slipped into the tunnel, taking up the middle compartment like she had done back when she was a child. Without hesitation, she entered her mind, looking at the chrome gates that now stood wide open. Her lodger was laid halfway out, next to a giant hole situated inside her mind.<p>

"What did you do?" She hissed, watching as the fox lazily raised the head which had once been resting upon his paws.

"We've come back in time kit. For the state of the previous Jinchūriki's mind, I'd say we're about five years before your birth here."  
>Naruto chocked on her own saliva, looking at the fox in distrust and watching as he snorted through his nostrils, sending her tumbling backwards.<p>

"What?"

"We've come back in time. I was sent back to where I was in this time, and have merged with the chakra your beloved fourth stole form me. Now, I've recovered my full power, our battle with that Masked brat will be much different. Since you aren't born yet, the jutsu just threw you into some random location. If you didn't have my chakra, you'd be dead from the injuries." So that was why Sasuke couldn't come back himself; anyone else would be killed even attempting it.

"So... You're saying we have a second chance Kurama?" She didn't want to get her hopes up, but it sounded so good, like the answer to her prays. Kurama however nodded, resting his head on his paws again and closing his eyes.

"Yes. The only problem is that your mind is now linked to that red-headed brat now. I had to tunnel here and I was trapped by her seal, but also bound with your seal. And I much prefer it here than to get ripped out by that bastard and used again."  
>Eyes shooting open, Naruto clutched at her head, shaking it violently before turning to the disturbance. A group of angry mothers were stood there, yelling at her for blocking the tunnel. Making a quick escape, Naruto stumbled out, taking a look around and testing her muscles. She'd need to train her body again, but she'd retained all her spiritual energy. She could easily use all her jutsu now. Scanning the horizon, Naruto froze at the sight of the three headed monument. Without a doubt, she was most defiantly in the past. And without a doubt, she had the change to change things.<p>

"Watch out world!" She screamed, several passerby's jumping in shock around her, "because here comes Naruto Uzu-Namikaze! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a time travel fic, because I've read so many I just gotta do my own. Rough start I know, but I hope you like the idea. And FemNaruto is just so cute an idea I couldn't not do it! <strong>

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
><strong>**Tsume**


	2. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

Chapter 1

The Hokage tower was not how she remembered it; tall with a new slick of paint. No cracks; the red paint wasn't peeling anywhere and the symbol looked newly coloured. And judging by the bucket of black and orange paint nestled by the side of the wall, it might just well have been. Naruto straightened up her back, puffing out her chest and trying to encourage herself to get her backside inside the imposing building. But just knowing that the third was in there was enough to stop her in her tracks.  
>What was she suppose to say; 'Oh good morning Sarutobi, I come from the future where I'm the only ninja to survive a Country destroying war?' Somehow, that didn't quite cut it, even in Naruto's mind. The wind whistled through her short, greasy pigtails, drawing several stares of disbelief. Naruto couldn't help her naturally spiky hair, it just wouldn't lay flat like her mothers beautiful red locks. Instead, it defied gravity, much like what her sensei's did. She froze upon the thought, head spinning wildly around. Kakashi-sensei would be around in this time, and he would even be her age!<p>

"Oh... But I don't know where he lives..." Naruto was torn from her internal argument -of either finding Kakashi or going to see the Hokage- when the man himself walked calmly up to her. He looked down at her little, eight year old form before smiling slightly.

"Now, I don't believe I've seen you around before child." His gentle voice, and full head of hair, stunned Naruto, who blinked stupidly up at the village leader before her. He was tall, almost threatening so, if it wasn't for the gently smile that lit up his tanned face. The little beard that hung onto the tip of his chin was slowly starting to turn grey at the roots, standing out viciously against his dark skin. However, it was painfully obvious that any ninja would wear this ageing traits as a sign of pride, it took a monumental level of skill to be able to survive long enough to go grey. "Miss?" The Hokage carefully waved a hand in front of her face, snapping Naruto from her shock.

"Hokage-sama! I have something important to tell you!"  
>The Hokage laughed, clearly not believing the validity of her statement. So, Naruto resorted to the ANBU code she'd been taught shortly before the war.<p>

"Hokage-sama, the red eagle flies at night."

The next thing she knew, she found herself seating before the Hokage, her elder settled in his chair and a rather stunned assistant gasping for breath beside them.

"Leave us," Sarutobi demanded, coal coloured eyes locked sorely on Naruto. Said girl was currently looking around the room, eyes wide and unblinking. Unlike the last time she'd been in the Thirds office, it wasn't as reasonably clean, if not a little worn, as it had once been. Instead, everything was new, the walls bright and colourful, the door free of angrily thrown kunai, and the desk swamped in paperwork. A few sheets had flown loose, fluttering around the ground and taking up the floor like leaves in autumn. Naruto pouted, trying to commit everything to memory whilst furiously trying not the focus on the living, breathing Third Hokage before her.

"Child, how do you know ANBU code? And what makes you say enemies will attack us soon?" Offering the Third a sheepish grin, Naruto ran a hand through her bangs before clamping her hands together on her lap.

"I know because that was the code used in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. You might not believe me Hokage-sama, but please listen first." And so she told him everything, from her birth, to her lodger, all the way up to the Fourth Shinobi War, and Sasuke's last act.  
>Shaking his head from side to side as the tale was finished, Sarutobi looked back up at the oh so innocent looking girl before him, her bright blue eyes as tough as steel.<p>

"I believe you. You can control the fox?"

"Yes, he's with me now, but he's been forced to make a connection between both myself and my mother. She'll need to know the truth as well, and why the fox isn't inside her right now."  
>Sarutobi nodded, running a hand through his rumpled hair before shaking his head in slightly distress.<p>

"I see. Naruto, you may go and familiarise yourself with

this Konoha whilst I make preparations for you. Report back here and dusk."

"Yes sir!"

It was warm for October, almost unfairly so. Before she'd left the Hokage tower, the Third had told her the year, and the date; October fifth. Which meant that Itachi had been born three months ago. She unconsciously registered she would also have to change these events as well, frowning to herself. Kurama had retreated back to Kushina's mind-scape, stating that the redhead wanted nothing to do with him and would allow him to sleep, which her constant questions would not allow. Somehow, Naruto's feet found themselves wondering slowly down a well familiar path. Even back in the past, the ground was worn, shops lining the streets and leaving her with little to remember. Nothing had really changed, there was only the odd clothing shop she didn't recognise. The sun was warm against the back of her neck; the standard ninja in training clothes the hospital had put her in offered no protection. A long sleeved, fishnet top with a black top thrown over it. Said top with a little too big, and one sleeve hung off her shoulder to one side. The pants were also on the long side, but they'd solved that by wrapping bandages around her ankles. However, she hadn't had time to stop for shoes. Not that they mattered. Wiggling her toes against the tattered earth, Naruto looked up at the academy, the glare of the sunlight bright against her eyes. The Konoha symbol stood proud above the door, the rope swing was hung from the tree even back now.  
>Slowly, Naruto approached the worn wood, carefully seating herself on the plank and clutching onto the rope. She could still picture all the other parents picking up their children, cheering them on, proud of their achievements. Kurama had told her that now she had appeared in this time line, she had created an alternate dimension where anything could happen, whatever she did would change everything, even her simply being there. Which meant it'd be different this time. Hell, she might even be a boy this time around. Though Kurama ensured her she wouldn't go into her new born body, she was a separate soul now, and would grow old in this body. The bell sounded out from the academy, along with the rustle of footsteps. It was finally lunch time, which meant that she'd be able to see the kids her age. Hell, some of them she may even be put on a team with. Clutching tighter at the rope, Naruto firmly dug her heels into the ground, not even bothering to push off. This swing held no found memories. Parents had already come to collect their children, either to take them home for lunch, take them out to an eating establishment, or to simply hand them a pack up.<br>The red doors burst open, multicoloured heads flowing out like a damn had burst open. Screams and shouts where heard, the sweat of the younger children could be smelt and Naruto was more than certain she could hear one of the kids crying. She hand to cling tighter to the swing in order to not rush to their aid. Mothers scooped up their children, fathers congratulated their offspring on a recent test, and wannabe ninja's bragged about their newly learnt skills. Naruto swallowed, trying to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth, not quite sure if it was bile or her own emotional turmoil. And that's when she saw him.  
>He was sat off by the steps, in the shade of them actually, nibbling away at his lunch. No parent had come to congratulate him, nor offer him food. Instead, it appeared he'd brought his own, already prepared. His black hair was spiked, much like her own had been when she'd cut it so short she'd been mistake for a boy. It contrasted against the bright goggles he wore, the black shirt with orange trimming, the dark orange combat trousers he wore halfway down his shins. Naruto felt her heart stop as she recognised him from the description her sensei had given her years ago. The goggles, it could only be one person. One Uchiha. Obito, the outcast Uchiha. His dark eyes slowly made their way over to look at the parents that were no leaving, and Naruto watched as he forced himself not to cry. He couldn't be any older than she was now, maybe nine at a push. Slowly, she got to her feet, leaving the safety of her swing and began to approach. She crouched down next to him, throwing her legs out before her and closing her eyes, head leant against the wall behind her. Beside Naruto, Obito stiffened, looking at the girl from the corner of his eye. He'd never seen her around before, he'd remember hair that bright for sure. The only other person with hair like that was that Jōnin Minato.<p>

"What do you want?" Obito grumbled, half expecting the girl to laugh and walk away. He wasn't blind though, he'd seen how she'd been sat on the swing, looking around like a lost puppy, surrounded by all those parents. Naruto smiled slightly, never opening her eyes and simply enjoying her free time of basking in the sunlight. Images of the war, of her friends dying, haunted her. But she knew with effort, she could change everything. Without a doubt.

"Nothing. My name's Naruto by the way," opening her eye to look at the boy beside her, Naruto grinned as she finished her sentence. From the look on Obito's face, it was obvious he was waiting for a clan name. It never came.

"My name's Obito Uchiha, and I'm going to suppose everyone in my class once I get my Sharingan!" He cried, offering her a sheepish grin when he realized he'd all but screamed his dream in her face. Naruto grinned, standing up and sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"Well, I'm going to be the best Hokage ever, believe it!" Obito shook his head, lunch long forgotten as he turned to his newly found friend, because he couldn't give her any other title.

"Oh yeah! Who say's a girl can become Hokage?"

"I did! And I will be! You watch me, I'll kick everyone's asses till they believe it!"

It didn't take long for the two to bond, Obito even going as far as to share his home-made rice balls, Naruto promising to bring him some fresh vegetables when she got a garden and some seeds.

"I've never seen you around before," Obito began, stuffing the rest of his lunch into his face before grinning at the blonde, "where'd you come from?"  
>Naruto laughed nervously, looking off to a side as her brain desperately tried to come up with an idea.<p>

"I didn't know who my mum or dad was, only that I had a letter from my mother. I only opened it last week, and it said I had a brother, Mina something," _please Hokage-sama, agree to this,_ "so I came here, trying to find him." Watching as Obito's mouth rapidly opened and closed, Naruto wondered if she'd gone too far.

"You're related to Minato! He's so cool, he just finished his own jutsu, and he's working on another! Ra... Rasengan I think he called it?" Naruto smiled, nodding along and was secretly glad she'd be able to coax her 'brother' into learning her technique. She knew her grandmother wasn't exactly a noble woman and had slept around a bit, so it wouldn't be strange for her to appear out of nowhere, proclaiming herself to be Minato's half sister. That, and she also knew the death date of all those in her family. After all, as soon as she'd found out her roots, was it really that surprising to go about looking for her family tree? Luckily enough, her grandmother had died almost half a year ago on the border with Suna, leaving her free to lie her way through Konoha.

"I don't know if he's cool or not, I haven't met him yet though."

"Hehe, I'm sure you'll meet him... Anyway, how old are you? I'll be ten in February!" Naruto snorted, leaping to her feet and pointing a finger accusingly at Minato.

"I might only be eight, almost nine, but I'll kick your ass! Believe it!" She declared before pausing. There was a sudden presence behind her, watching her, and she turned, recognising both of the chakra signatures.  
>No way.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Third Hokage was seated in his office, curtains draw and crystal ball seated before him. He watched as Obito and Naruto spoke, both laughing as much as the other. It'd been a while since he'd seen the outcast Uchiha smile, what with the way his family had applied for him to be disowned from the Uchiha clan. However, Sarutobi hadn't allowed it. But it didn't stop Obito from finding out what they had tried to do. And he would have continued watching the scene, had a rather recognisable chakra appeared at his door. The third only had enough time to look up before Minato burst through the door, blond hair swaying from side to side as his bright blue eyes focused on his superior.<p>

"Hokage-sama, someone in town said they'd seen a little blonde haired girl running around. And they said…. They said she called herself a Namikaze?" It was rather obvious from the look in Minato's bright blue eyes just what the blond was hoping for. His mother had never stayed in the village once she'd birthed him, leaving him in the not to capable hands of his father. Said man had gone on a mission when Minato was barely five years old, never to return again. So, for the chance that he could have living family member, well, Minato had raced to the Hokage's office the second he'd heard the rumour. Sighing, Sarutobi ran a hand through his mess of brown hair, looking back at Minato's hopeful form before nodding slightly.

"She claims to be your half-sister. We'll run a few blood tests, but I'm pretty certain that she'll be related to you." The sunny grin Minato offered him would beat Obito's any day, the twenty one year old jumping up and down on the spot as he did so.

"Where is she, what's her name? Can I meet her?" The cup of coffee that was clenched in the blonds grip shook, the dark brown contents shooting into the sky. With little effort, he caught it in the cup again, downing the concoction as quickly as he could before looking at the Hokage expectingly.

"She's currently outside the academy; her name is Naruto and if you wish to, then go." No sooner had the word left his mouth; Minato had taken off from the office, leaving his paperwork in a miniature tornado from the sheer speed of his movement. Sighing, the Hokage forced the stacks of paper to remain still, watching as his door only swung back halfway. He really would have to tell the Namikaze not to be so damn fast, because this was the fourth door this year he'd broken.  
>Striding down the streets of Konoha, Minato looked around, narrowed blue eyes completely focused on the task at hand. He automatically waved to people who recognised him, but it was painfully obvious that he was a man on a mission. Briefly, he noticed that it was the school's lunchtime, what with the sudden increase in the amount of children running around him, screaming names and shouting as loudly as they could. Several were watching him pass by, looking like they wanted to say something, ask him something. However, even those who hadn't achieved an official ninja rank yet knew that he wasn't out and about for no reason. Clearly though, they needed to work on their tracking skills, as he could already sense the four following him.<p>

"Sensei?" Minato did allow himself to pause this time, as it was his own student that'd called out to him. Kakashi was stood off to the side, his arms folded across his chest and blank eyes focused on Minato, evidently curious as to why his sensei was scuttling through the streets, doing a rather fine impression of a blood hound.

"Yes Kakashi?" Minato asked, fingers twitching beside his legs. With a light huff, Kakashi made his way over, gesturing for Minato to keep moving. When the blond did take off, it was in long, purposeful strides that had the young Chũnin jogging in order to keep up.

"Is something wrong sensei?"

"Nothing's wrong Kakashi, I've just got someone I need to meet." At that, the silver haired child let his eyebrows drop, eyes narrowed as he looked up at the Minato.

"Who?"

"You'll see when we get there Kakashi, you see."

Hidden in the tree, Minato peered down at the girl, nodding to himself. She most certainly did remind him of himself, they had the same hair colour, the same spikes if it wasn't for the fact she pulled into forcefully into two ponytails. Hell, Naruto even had his eyes. Yet, the way she was talking to the Uchiha boy, she reminded him so much of Kushina it was unreal. Kakashi was glaring at the girl having instantly realized just how much she looked like his sensei. There was no way they weren't family. However, there was something other than Naruto's appearance and personality that'd caught the Jonin's attention. It was the way she'd looked at the tree almost accusingly the second they'd arrived there, her blue eyes narrowed at the precise spot they were occupying. So, his little sister was skilled then? He had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from jumping down and introducing himself to the girl, because who knows how she might take it. And what was he going to tell Kushina, that she wouldn't be able to come over as much because the Namikaze residence would have a new member? Or, god forbid, the two women didn't get on with one another. Then what was he supposed to do? He'd just met his sister; and even though they'd only been dating three months, he was really fond of Kushina. Groaning, Minato clutched his head before deciding what he was going to do.

He leapt out the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, quick update is quick, and thank you so much for your reviews! So many for a prologue I honestly can't believe it, and I can only hope this chapter lives up to the expectations.<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing;**

**DBZ-Fangrl- Well, we'll have a big Minato reaction next chapter, and I'm happy you like it!**

**Ranita4ever- I'll most certainly get to Kushina, because I'm tired of reading all the stories where she's left in the dark.**

**dimensiontimetraveler- Yes, yes she did. But this is Naruto, of course she'll go screaming her name down everyone's ears.**

**TabooElf- Thank you, it means a lot and I hope this is okay for you!**

**windfox90- Thank you, hope you like this one too!**

**ddcj1990- Thank you, I'm glad it's liked**

**Z Lawliet- Brain? You mean the hamster right? =P**

**I'd also really appreciate it if you checked out 'Monsters that move in the shadows' by Panda No Ashi, is raises some important issues to do with the kidnapping of children in China, and the word really needs to get out. **

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
><strong>**Tsume**


	3. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

Chapter 2

Naruto's head whipped around, right pigtail striking Obito's cheek as she looked at her father. No, he was her brother now. She might tell him the truth one day, maybe the day of her actually birth.

"Naruto?" He asked almost hesitantly. She blinked, whiskered cheeks slowly turning a light shade of pink as she refused to breath. The other chakra signature, who she was sure had been Kakashi, was now long gone, leaving both herself, Minato, and Obito on their own. Said Uchiha was leaning against the wall, mouth wide open like he was expecting a platoon of Jōnin to set up camp in his molars. Mutely, the girl nodded, still looking up at her brother before tears slowly began to gather in the corner of her eyes. Minato was now knelt before her, one arm shakily raised as if to offer her a hand shake. Instead, Naruto leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into the crook of his collar bone.

"I was so scared! And everyone was dying, and there was nothing I could do!" She began to spill how she'd watch people -obviously leaving out their names- die in front of her, unable to help them. Even her sensei had perished in the masses. Minato, with eyes wide, slowly gathered up his mess of a sister, turning to look at Obito's still gaping face.

"You better get back to class, but you can come see Naruto tomorrow if you want." The Uchiha nodded, bidding the two a quiet goodbye as he trudged back inside the academy.

Shuffling the bundle in his arms, Minato smiled sadly before hugging the girl closer to his chest. She most certainly was his little sister, just as emotional as well. It had to be something they got from their mother. Running his fingers through her short bangs, Minato began walking down the street, nodding to the few people who passed. Several people has already began to whisper, looking and pointing at the girl he held so protectively against his chest. It would appear that the emotional turmoil had taken it's toil on her body, Naruto was now fast asleep against his chest, face nuzzled into the crick of his neck and breath tingling against his skin. Minato would have laughed at how ticklish it made him feel had he not wanted to take this time to observe his little sister. She was short, just a little over four feet in height, and was obviously underweight for her age. Her blonde hair, in the same shade as his own, was cut short at the front, before being pulled back into two adjacent pigtails. Reddened, the skin around her eyes was puffed up, swollen from the tears she'd shed moments before hand. Her cheeks were her most noticeable feature, each one holding three, scar like birth marks in the shape of whiskers. From what he'd seen of her eyes, they shared the same shade of blue, aside from the shape of his little sisters eyes were more... Fox-like? Either way, Minato felt a weight of dread slowly nestle upon his shoulders. It wasn't hard to tell Naruto would be a looker. He'd be fighting boys off left, right and center.

Lugging the girl higher up on his hips, Minato smiled cheerfully as her eyes popped open, glued to his face and shining with a mixture of admiration and hope.

"Nii-san?" She whispered as he carefully set her down, watching as she stumbled before righting herself. It was so cute that she had to look up to him.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can... can you buy me a ninja outfit? I don't have any money..." She trailed off before looking up at him, eyes wide and bottom lip cemented in the classic pout.

"Of course, if you let me call you Naru-chan," teasingly, Minato squeezed her cheek, watching as she huffed, but the blush and sweet smile on her face told him he accepted it.

"Yes please!"

He watched his sister walk straight past the girly clothes, right to the boy's side before pulling out an orange and black jumpsuit that was a size too big for her. A belt soon followed, and she grabbed a long sleeved, see through mesh top, followed by a set of black short shorts and a crop top in the same shade. She scampered over to the till, beaconing him over and watching as he fumbled for his wallet. He didn't miss how Naruto had picked the cheapest clothes in the store, but with the way she was staring lovingly at the orange jumpsuit, she'd clearly already formed an attachment to it.

"So Naru-chan, I take it you want to be a ninja?" Yes, don't let on he knew her skill level, he could test her on it at a later date.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever! Then everyone will acknowledge me for who I am! Believe it!"

Nodding, Minato scooped up the bag before looking back at Naruto. She was staring at the clock in something close to horror, and he realized that she obviously had an appointment with the Hokage. Who else would she know already.

"Late?" He questioned, chuckling as she leapt five feet in the air before turning to look at him.

"Nuh uh! I just gotta go! Find me later!" She cried, dashing from the room. Watching as her oh so bare soles disappeared from view, Minato reached down and picked up two pairs of shoes, praying to god they were right size.

"I'll take these too."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, speeding through Konoha, Naruto leapt over walls, shot past civilians, and even darted between the legs of an Uchiha police officer, all the while screaming apologies. Her feet scuffed against the ground, quickly becoming red and the skin slowly peeling away due to the sheer speed she was running at. The past twenty minutes she'd spent with her father had been... Unreal. She'd run into his arms, crying about all the deaths she'd seen in the war, all the problems she'd faced, but had made sure to stick to her story. She was tired, no, her eight year old body was tired. Her mind was exhausted.<p>

'Kurama, I know you don't like to put up with my questions, but can you stick by me tomorrow? I think I'm gonna need some time to adjust, and you're the only one that'd understand.' Even though he didn't answer, she could feel him return to her mind, nestled in the little landscape she'd created. Instead of the metal walls, the piping and all the other gloomy surroundings he'd put up with previously, she'd transformed it into a forest like area, with a cave situated where he'd once been sealed, and a forest outside it. At least it would be more comfortable for her lodger. His presence was calming, he was the only one who actually understood what she'd been through, and he wouldn't ever leave her. He didn't really have a choice after all.

Once again, the Hokage's tower was stood before her, and this time, she was ready to face it. Slowly pushing open the door to the main office, she watched as the Hokage rose from his seat, nodding to her at her entrance.

"Take a seat Naruto." She complied, settling atop the cushioned surface, and folding her legs beneath her, something her seventeen year old form wouldn't have been capable of.

"What have you decided Hokage-sama?" She asked cautiously, fidgeting slightly as she did so.

"Naruto Namikaze, I have set the blood test to show you as Minato Namikaze's sister. I'm not stupid, I know if you tell anyone else about the future, if I act on the small amount of information you have provided me, that the future may turn out worse. I will thereby give you free reign, you may come and go as you please, and I will rarely question your judgement. However, you will inform Kushina Uzumaki about the basics as to why the fox-"

"Kurama. His name is Kurama."

"Well then, you will tell her why you are now Kurama's host, in the most basic method you can. I will see to it she does not act upon any of this knowledge. Now, and questions?" The Hokage laced his fingers together, resting his head in his hands and smiling slightly at her. He pushed a glass of orange juice forwards, which she gratefully accepted, downing the glass as quickly as she could.

"Yes please Sandaime-sama. Firstly, I wish to be placed in a team with my father, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha. I'm sure you can rig the results test for the Genin graduation so that I can be in their team, right?" Naruto leant forwards, waiting for the answer that would either save Obito Uchiha's life, or ruin it.

"Granted."

"Thanks! And number two, please please please can I call you Hokage-oyaji?" It might have been the broken voice she said it in, or the way her eyes seemed to age before him, but Sarutobi nodded slightly, reaching over and affectionately rubbing Naruto's spiky bangs as he did so.

"I don't mind Naruto-chan."

* * *

><p>Luckily enough, Minato seemed to recognise that she needed her space. Even though he didn't say it, it seemed as if she'd aged ten years in those few moments she'd spent with the Hokage. He wanted to ask what was wrong, wanted her to confide in him, but he knew not to force anything upon her. If Naruto wanted to tell him, she would. Sluggishly stumbling into her room, drowning in the shirt Minato had lent her so she had something to sleep in, Naruto flopped out on top of the bed, groaning slightly as she buried her head in the fluffy pillows. Apparently, the hospital staff had been around to ask for her location. Minato had quickly sent them packing after promising to return her, should anything out of the ordinary happen.<p>

Curling up on her side, Naruto escaped into the safety of her mind, where nothing but Kurama and her thoughts could hurt her. The fox was laid up beside the lake, one claw dipped in the cooling water as he thoughtfully starred into the mirror like surface. Naruto carefully seated herself beside him, running her fingers through the liquid and frowning. Since it'd been the pipes that'd supplied her with Kurama's chakra before, she had to create masses of underground streams, rivers above level and a working weather system to keep the chakra flowing. Especially now that Kurama had all his chakra back.

She leant against his paw, silent as she dipped her feet into the lake, looking out over it's surface. Sasuke's face appeared before her, back in the Genin days, when they'd been as close as they'd ever been before. And then once again, just before he'd died. But here, he wasn't dead. He wasn't alive yet, and she wouldn't get to experience that kind of bond again with him. She would have to form new bonds, and just hold onto her memories, because once she changed everything, her Sasuke wouldn't exist anymore. The Konoha eleven she'd known, they'd be gone too. Everyone would disappear. Oh, they'd still be there, but they wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be able to connect to them in the same way.

'Don't forget kit, you'll have new people as well. People you never got the chance to know.' Slowly, the images on the lake surface transformed to the black haired boy she'd meet earlier today, Obito. Then a younger version of Kakashi filtered in, followed by the images of her parents together.

"You might not know your old friends, but the least you can do is look out for them. Because if I end up in the hands of that masked idiot, I will rip you apart." Naruto laughed out loud, resting her head against Kurama and smiling against the fur.

"You're right Kurama. Sasuke believed in me. He knew I could do this, and I will. I'll make his future better, I'll make all their futures better!"

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Kurama chuckling faintly beside her, the heat form his body lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey sleepy head! Academy starts in an hour!" Minato's brash, much too happy for it to be morning voice broke into Naruto's consciousness like a sharp kunai. Groaning, she rolled over, whimpering as a headache danced through her mind, followed by a brass band that was playing to the tune Minato had woken her with. Rolling out of bed, and fighting with her quilt-covers for freedom, Naruto tentatively sniffed the air. The scent of home cooked eggs wafted through the air, tantalizing her highly tuned senses to a point it wasn't even funny. She'd gone to bed so early last night she'd skipped dinner, and now her stomach was demanding she get her backside down there and eat everything. Still uncoordinated with this eight year old form, it was no surprise when she tripped down the stairs, crumpling in a heap of Naruto in the hallway. Minato popped his head around the door, smiling as he did so.<p>

"Rough night?"

She'd dreamed of the war, dreamed of her missing best friend, of her missing homeland and nodded slightly.

"Only slightly." Following her father to the kitchen, Naruto tried to force herself to take in everything, to understand the layout of her new home. But all she saw was her old home before Konoha had got destroyed. She missed waking up to the sight of the Hokage mountain, hell, she missed the fourth head. And now, she even missed Tsunade's big forehead staring over the village, her imposing gaze frightening away all the threats to the village. Well, Pein had certainly made a pigs ear of that. Pein!  
>She was sent reeling at the thought of him, the thought of Nagato, Konan and the other one...Yahiko. She needed to stop Yahiko's death, stop Nagato's hate and save them, save their lives this time around. From the looks of it, she was going to need a list of things to change.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto's head snapped up to look at her father, blinking.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind is all."  
>Minato nodded, seemingly accepting this explanation. But he certainly didn't miss the way her eyes narrowed as she looked down at her plate. Sometimes his sister looked eight years old, and other times, her eyes took on a look he'd only ever seen in the toughest of war veterans. Now was one of those times.<p>

"So Naru-chan, who was that boy you were sat with yesterday?" Naruto, being the oblivious idiot she was, simply nodded slightly, running a hand through her hair as she did so. She completely missed the menace in Minato's voice, the way his eyebrows had been drawn down protectively.

"Oh! That's Uchiha Obito! He seems really nice, and I've already decided he's going to be my best friend here! He doesn't have a choice! But I still need to find an epic rival to rival my awesomeness! It needs to be someone reasonably strong, and cool. Like an Uchiha, but stronger!" She knew exactly who she was describing, and was hoping that Minato would click onto the person she was describing.

"What about Kakashi Hatake? I mean, he's already graduated the academy, so he's pretty strong, but he's like the complete opposite of you in personality."

"Perfect!" Naruto shot up out of her chair, clutching at the egg sandwich before she noticed the time. Epping, she stuffed her breakfast into her mouth, running as fast as she could upstairs. From his seat at the kitchen table, Minato watched in amusement as she came stumbling down, dressed in the outfit she'd chosen out the previous day.

"Bye Nii-san!"

* * *

><p>After yesterday's events, the Uchiha police were on guard, looking out for the blonde child that'd made a fool out of one of their officers.<p>

"COMING THROUGH!" A loud, overly exaggerated voice burst through the street, followed by a bright blot of orange. The blur shot through the street, shooting past the Uchiha police and spinning one of the new recruits around from the sheer speed she was running at.

"SORRY!" Was the last thing the occupants of the street heard as they tried to recover from the orange that'd rocketed through their morning routines.  
>Meanwhile, Naruto skidded to a stop outside the academy, brushing down the back of her hair before offering the surrounding students a feral grin. She hadn't had time to tie her hair up today, at the shoulder length strands had burst up into a gravity defying Mohawk, making her seem a hell of a lot taller than she actually was. Looking around, she finally spotted Obito, seated on her swing and looking rather depressed.<p>

"Hey Obito! Get your backside next to me!" The Uchiha's head shot up, looking over the crowd of children like a meerkat. Slowly, he trudged over to Naruto's side, grinning from ear to ear before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey 'ruto," he murmured, nervous black eyes looking over at the other Uchiha parents. It certainly hadn't taken them long to notice how much she looked like her fellow Namikaze, and whispers were quickly flying around. Most of which were questions on how the outcast Uchiha had managed to secure friendship with someone related to such a good shinobi. Looking up at Obito, Naruto was quick to realize she was, once again, the runt of the litter.

"Obito, you'll be my best friend right?" She watched as the blush appeared, the boy pulling his orange goggles up onto his forehead and wiping his eyes. It was only later that night Naruto would realize Kakashi's nickname of Obito being the cry-baby ninja, was because of how much he'd cried.

"Sure Naruto-chan, I'll be your best friend if you'll be mine."  
>Laughing, the blonde haired girl grabbed hold of Obito's hand, pulling him into the academy and demanding he show her around. Clearly this was a building that was destroyed in the Nine-tails attack, because she certainly didn't remember this layout.<br>She was just insanely lucky Obito was so nice.  
>Obito on the other hand, was smiling to himself, hands stuffed in his pockets as he fought back tears. No one had really bothered with him before this, and to know that someone wanted to be close to him…<br>Well, they didn't call him the cry-baby ninja for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the 11, yes read it, 11 reviews! The reviews is what makes me write so fast, and considering I've got two exams this week, well, I'm very driven to get chapters up for you guys! Thank you so much for the positive responces! I hope this chapter as good!<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing;**

**No name- Thank you, and there will most defiantly be Kakashi's reaction shortly. And yes, he's veyr jealous!  
><strong>**Wicken25- Yeah, I think this will be a Kakashixfemnaruto story! I hope that's the pairing you were hoping for.  
><strong>**TidusGT- Quick enough for you?  
><strong>**Forbiden Light- I'm sorry about my grammer, and desperatly trying to improve! Hope this is better!  
><strong>**Eternal Cat Moon- Thanks! Hope this is quick enough!  
><strong>**kyothefallenkit- You don't need to wait, done!  
><strong>**Hellcleaner- Thanks!  
><strong>**Z Lawliet- Your review just proved it =P  
><strong>**TabooElf- Even happier? Thanks, I'm glad it was a good chapter, I see Minato as a cheerful guy off mission, dead serious on mission. How do you see him?  
><strong>**Fk306 animelover- Thanks!  
><strong>**ddcj1990- Well, it'll go down wellish with Kushina... I hope.**

**I'd also really appreciate it if you checked out 'Monsters that move in the shadows' by Panda No Ashi, is raises some important issues to do with the kidnapping of children in China, and the word really needs to get out. **

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Second Chances**

Chapter 3

Arriving at the Hokage's office, Minato took a seat before smiling at his elder. Once again, both were clutching at cups filled to the brim with coffee, Minato's leg shaking the more he drank.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ban you from the coffee Minato, it makes you far too hyperactive," the Hokage mumbled to himself, running his finger around the rim of the cup with a warm smile upon his face.

"So, how does she check out?"  
>Slumping into his seat, Minato took the biggest mouthful of coffee that he could, seeing as it may be his last one ever. Unless he became Hokage, then he could undo the ban on his coffee. Sounded like a plan...<p>

"Naruto... She's certainly not an enemy spy, and there's no way that she can be faking her emotions towards the village and myself... However, every so often, she gets this look on her face that makes her seem years older. I've only ever seen that look on sensei's face when he'd talking about the war." Nodding, Sarutobi looked out over Konoha, frowning to himself as he did so. Civilians paced the streets, many having taken refuge after the previous war. Few people knew it, but war was on the cusp of breakout; Iwa had been shady in their movements, Kumo all too happy to expand their borders outwards, almost swallowing the Land of Frost whole in the process. As if that wasn't enough work, Suna had been -according to spy reports- mass producing weaponry. Every country was preparing for war, all but Mist, who was too busy slaughtering their own people to care about what the other were up to. No country wanted war, and yet, none wanted to be caught off guard either. It was difficult to call.  
>Watching the children run around below him, Sarutobi sighed.<p>

"That's not all, is it Minato?" As predicted, the blond shook his head, sighing to himself before joining Sarutobi by the window.

"Kakashi and I, we went to have a look at her, masking out presences as we did so. No one below Chũnin should have felt our presence, never mind pin point our location, and yet, she did. She made it look easy Hokage-sama." Unbeknown to Minato, Sarutobi was smiling to himself, the shadow of his hat covering the emotion from his fellow ninja. So, Naruto did live up to her proclamations after all. Yet, he had to pretend he didn't know what was going on. At least, right now he did.

"Then, upon her graduation, I will place her on your team Minato. There's going to be an odd number of recruits this year, so you and another Jōnin might end up with four students. Think you can handle three more?"  
>Minato grinned sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head before turning for the door.<p>

"I'll try, but if they're all like Kakashi-kun... Well, I can't make any promises."

* * *

><p>Settled into her seat at the academy, Naruto watched as the rest of her class mates trickled in. She couldn't help noticing a few that came from the main clans, it was almost painfully obvious. There was one girl with bright purple markings on her face, who she instantly realized was Rin, the last original member of Team Minato. A boy from the Aburame clan, complete with heavy duty jacket sluggishly made his way in after them, leaving few seats in the room. Obito was on her right, a wall on her left. They'd both sat at the back of the classroom, Obito uncomfortable with people seeing him and Naruto sitting in her old seat just for the sake of habit. The last child into the room was a Hyūga. She looked around the room, white eyes tinted blue scanning the faces. Finally, they settled upon the most certainly on time Uchiha, and a soft shade of rose coloured her cheeks. Without even talking to the girl, Naruto instantly knew she had a crush on the Uchiha. Questioningly, she shot Obito a look out the corner of her eyes, but he hadn't noticed. Now, Naruto was sure Hinata had never mentioned a girl around Kakashi's age back in her time, and Kakashi had certainly never mentioned there was a Hyūga girl the same age as they were. From her unmarked forehead, it was clear she'd been born after the main child's third birthday, so she should have been around in her time. But then again, there were a good chance she died in the upcoming war... She needed a name. Sitting down for role call, the class turned to their teacher, a faceless ninja Naruto had never met before, perhaps another casualty of the war...<p>

"Anyway class, toward we have a special visitor in the form of Minato Namikaze, who had come to show you his jutsu Rasengan. I want you all to be observant, and make notes upon the subject. Then, we will be going out into the training yards and Minato will teach you the first step."  
>Choking on her own spit, Naruto began hacking over her desk, wincing at every hefty smack Obito graced her back with.<br>'_On the pulse side kit, he couldn't have made it easier for your to learn it. You'll just come across as one very talented child_,' Kurama muttered from where he was hidden in her mind, drawing his claws down one of the nearby trees and scowling to himself as he did so.

"Well, where is he sensei?" One of the children, a girl from the Inuzuka clan, grumbled, legs sprawled across the desk in front of her. The man sighed, running a hand through his hair before glaring at the girl.

"Be quiet Areno! Obviously Namikaze-san has some business with the Hokage, he's only coming here out of the kindness of his heart. Now I'll go see if he's arrived yet."

No sooner had their sensei left the room, chatter broke out amongst the class, Areno the loudest with the proclamation, "kindness of his heart by ass, he just wants to check out the kids before he gets some lumped on his team!" Several of the girls had gathered, muttering to one another over the fact Kakashi might be coming with him. Sadly enough, Rin was among them. However, this break time gave Naruto the opportunity to quiz her new best friend. Sure Obito would never be a Sasuke, no matter how much their faces resembled one another, but she would value Obito for who he was, not for the other members of his family. At least she would... Hopefully soon.

"Obito, who's the Hyūga?" She whispered, watching as the boy blinked, as if noticing the girls presence for the first time.

"Oh, that's Hayase. She's okay, but it's kinda difficult to talk to her. I mean, she's got her Byakugan already, so I can't really ask her about her eyes till I get my Sharingan, otherwise it'll be weird!"  
>'<em>Ask him about it!<em>' Kurama growled in her brain, tails lashing around as an idea slowly formed inside his mind.

"What?" Naruto asked allowed before realizing what she was doing. At the same time Obito offered her a sceptical look, Kurama hissed for her to '_ask about his blasted eyes, you're not suppose to know about them yet!_' That was right, so far, in her time in the past, she'd only ever heard about the Sharingan twice, both incidents had been around Obito.

"Nee, Obito? What is the Sharingan? And this Byakugan?" Grinning sheepishly, Naruto rubbed at the back of her head before looking at Obito questioningly.

"Oh, duh! I forgot you didn't come from around here! The Sharingan is a really cool blood limit, it turned an Uchiha's eyes red, and we can predict our enemies movements. But that's not the scary part, the Sharingan can copy ninjutsu too!" Apparently, Obito was more than happy to go off on a little rant about his precious Sharingan, but he still hadn't told her anything about the Byakugan.

"You didn't say about the other one..."

"Oh, right. The Byakugan can see almost 360 degrees, and it can do something else as well... erm... It can... well..."

"The Byakugan can also see the chakra flow within somebodies body, and block the points at which chakra is expelled Namikaze-chan." Both Obito and Naruto's heads shot around to stare at the Hyūga that was stood before them. For a nine year old, she was incredibly well spoken until you took her clan into account. At that point, it was rather unsurprising that she was so polite when this was considered. Obito smiled, offering the girl a salute and watching as she pulled up a chair. Hayase buried her head in her hands, hiding the dusky pink glow on her cheeks from the boy, but not from Naruto.

"Hi! My name's Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto cried, offering her hand to the girl who smiled softly. It was painfully obvious to Naruto that, unlike herself, Hayase would make the perfect mother.

"Nice to meet you Namikaze-chan, my name is Hayase Hyūga." And then it hit her. Naruto could remember exactly where she'd seen this girl's name in the future. About two rows down from where Obito's name had rested, carved lovingly into the memorial stone. Hayase frowned at Naruto's horror filled eyes, wondering briefly if she'd done something terribly wrong.

"Sorry! I just realized that my brother probably only agreed to this in order to check up on me! He must think I'm a baby!"  
>Instantly, both Hayase and Obito leapt into the conversation, Obito in full support whilst Hayase was slightly doubtful on the subject. Letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto happily engaged in the debate.<br>Nevertheless, all she could picture was the memorial stone, holding onto the two names of the people that was presented before her.

As Minato entered the room, it was as if the volume went on mute. Everyone looked up in shock, their mouths hanging wide open as the blond grinned sheepishly.

"Well... Erm, good morning? I suppose you've all hand enough of writing for the moment, so we'll go outside and show you the jutsu first, then you can all try it."  
>Seats were vacant in seconds, janitor trampled as children fought over who would get to go outside first. Naruto was the only one left in class, even Hayase and Obito were trying to fight their way through the crowds. Well, she wasn't the only ones left. Half of Kakashi's 'friends' lay crumpled on the floor, whining and whimpering over the fact he wasn't accompanying Minato. Just as she was leaving however, she heard the blond remind them that they might end up on his team.<br>Sure enough, that perked their spirits right back up again.  
>Sitting on the worn earth of the training field, Naruto marvelled at how much it hadn't actually changed. The training posts were different of course seeing as they were renewed every five years, but the obstetrical course remained, as did the chain-link fence. The only thing that wasn't different was the small pond that was there in the future. Here, it didn't seem to have existed. Minato was clutching an armful of water balloons to his chest and grinning like Kiba on beef jerky day.<p>

"Okay everyone! The first step to learning my jutsu Rasengan is to spin the water in this balloon until it pops. Like this!" With little to no effort, Minato demonstrated it, watching as all the children whispered in awe.

"Can you show us Rasengan!" Areno was quickly becoming the class loud-mouth, something that Naruto quickly realized was a typical trait for an Inuzuka.

"Sure, if you want. Stand back!" Minato whipped around the dramatically, bangs fluttering about in the wind as the glowing sphere of chakra began to take form in his hands. "Watch and learn!" He cried before leaping into the air, air aimed at the earth. And Naruto quickly found out where the pond came in. There was no way to refill the huge scar Rasengan tore through the landscape, the huge crater it created from the impact had every child whooping in admiration.

"Since this is my own jutsu, then I don't really want anyone else using it. But it would be pointless for me to be here otherwise. So, if you learn it today, you can keep it!"  
>Chuckling bitterly under her breath, Naruto brushed her bangs from her face, scowling at the Mohawk that'd cemented itself in place atop her skull. There was no way any of these kids could master Rasengan in a day. She however, had just gotten her free ticket to her signature jutsu.<p>

"So, like this?" She murmured, spinning the water in the balloon until it exploded. Watching Minato's mouth drop open in shock had her laughing almost instantly, giggling and desperately trying not to give anything away.

"Okay then hotshot," Minato grumbled, picking up a rubber ball and throwing it at her, which of course she caught with ease, "let's see you burst that one."

* * *

><p>From where he was seated in the tree, Kakashi's frowned. His head was resting in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees as he looked down at the group below. His face scrunched up as the girl popped the balloon, smirking as the water dripped from her fingers like blood.<br>_"Hey Kakashi, I'm off to the academy today. You might want to come with me, I know who one of your team mates is going to be so you might as well get a head start!" Minato smiled at the Hatake, ruffling his hair happily before grabbing the boy's hand, and before he could protest, pulling him off down the street._  
>Running a hand through his hair, the son of the shamed white fang of Konoha sighed, coal eyes blank as he watched the girl. There was no way that she could master Rasengan in a day. Surely that last one had just been a fluke. Unlike the previous day when he'd seen her, the girl's hair was unbound, standing higher than his own in a style that would have been comical had anyone else been watching. However, Kakashi Hatake didn't have time for emotions, they were weak, useless and would only get you killed in the end. However, a small smirk did tug at his lips as he watched the girl sit down, blonde brows narrowed in concentration as she stared at the ball in her hands. There was no way that she would pop this one, and from the look on her face, she knew it. He let his eyes trail over to to his sensei, who was showing off for the children who'd already given up. If war happened -and yes, he could see the already forming signs- they would be the first to die. The quitters.<br>BANG!  
>His eyes widened in disbelief, shooting over to the stupid girl that was sat there, hand empty and bits of rubber sprinkled around like confectionery on a cake. A huge grin was plastered across her lips, whiskered cheeks lifted up as she waved the biggest bit of rubber -which judging by the huge red mark on her forehead, had smacked her in the face- for Minato to see. Once again, his emotionally loose sensei gapped in shock, quite like Kakashi felt like doing. There was absolutely no way she'd managed to do those two steps in just one day. Just ten minutes! Her chakra shouldn't be strong enough, her control shouldn't be great enough. It'd even taken him six months to master it. This kind of thing just wasn't possible. He leaned forwards intently, listening as the man he looked up to as an older brother, something he wouldn't admit even on his death bed, explained the final step to the jutsu.<p>

"Watch this, because Naruto Namikaze will surpass everyone! I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!" Throughout her sentence, the blue sphere had been forming in her hand, swirling in place and so perfectly in control that Minato dropped the balloon he'd been offering her. With little hesitation, she slammed it ruthlessly into the ground, laughing as instead of spinning around in her palm, her light body spun around instead before soaring off into the group of kids, colliding with a Hyūga as she did so.  
>Kakashi had seen just about enough here. With a subtle salute to his sensei, he leaped out the tree, heading off to a training ground. Because if an undergraduate could manage to pull off a Rasengan so easily, he was clearly lacking in skill. It didn't matter she was related to him sensei, that shouldn't have made a different.<p>

"Damn it!" He hissed, slamming his fist into the trunk of a nearby tree before gathering chakra in his hand. It would be hours before Minato would find him.

* * *

><p>From where he was now flopped out on the ground, staring at the sky, Minato simply blinked, trying to process what had just happened. His sister had just mastered Rasengan. The jutsu that he spent three years developing, had been learnt in less than thirty minutes.<p>

"How did you do it?" He asked aloud, watching as Naruto leant over him, smiling cheerfully. Everyone else had gone back inside now, Obito clapping Naruto on the back in congratulations, trying to ignore the burn of jealousy that rested in his stomach.

"Truthfully, I saw some white haired guy use it. His hair was really long, like down to my butt! I've spent a few months trying to figure it out, so to have you show me the steps, I guess it just came together huh?"  
>Minato just nodded, eyes glazing over as he registered the information. Jiraiya was the only other person to know Rasengan, and her description of his hair matched up.<p>

"Okay Naruto. I get it. You're a super ninja, genetically altered to come here and put me to shame," laughing under his breath at her terrified face, Minato ruffled the girls wild hair before reaching into his pocket for a kunai, "but how are you at weapon throwing?"

* * *

><p>As it turned out, she was horrendous. Scarily bad. For some reason, Naruto's brain just kept thinking her limbs her longer, had more power behind them then they actually did. It was almost pitiful how badly she missed. Minato had tutted, starting to correct her, both ignorant of the lessons she was missing.<p>

"Anyway Naru-chan, I invited my... erm... girlfriend over to come meet you. Her name's Kushina Uzumaki?"  
>She froze, kunai having just left her finger hitting the target perfectly. Minato whistled low, impressed, before ruffling his sister's hair.<p>

"Kushina? But what if she doesn't like me?" '_What if she tried to kill me when she finds out who I really am, why I'm lying to you?_'

"Ah, don't worry Naru-chan, I'm sure she'll like you!" And with that, Minato threw her up over his shoulder, speeding off home in order to cook their guest something. After all, that would be the correct way to treat someone you invited over. And with Minato preoccupied trying to figure out the blender, Naruto had time to plan in her room, and muffle her stressed screams into a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, this almost didn't get finished tonight, I'm terribly sorry about any grammar mistakes, but I have an exam tomorrow at that's my top priority as of now.<br>Anyway, this chapter hopefully shows Minato's acceptance is half out of finding out what Naruto's up to, and Naruto's just playing show off here. Silly girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

**Forbiden Light- Thank's, I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing again!**

**Eternal Cat Moon- Yeah, it'll be a long while before any romance is even hinted at, well, aside from Naruto's slight crush on Sasuke from the past, but that'll be history soon enough.**

**Fk306 animelover- Thanks, I was aiming for cute there. And this chapter?**

**badass-trio-lovers- Yes they are, and have been for a short amount of time as of now. And I'm glad you like it!**

**god of all- This soon enough? And thanks for reviewing!**

**TabooElf- Still Exciting I hope? And I love how you describe him as a marshmellow! How do you see Kushina? (is doing recon for next chapter)**

**Z Lawliet- Thankies!**

**Bob- Oh, he's most certainly weary, and that will defiantly show in the next chapter I hope. And, well, here's the next chapter!**

**Sonea66- They'll be loads of Obito and Naruto interaction in this, because Obito just doesn't have a big enough fan base for my liking. He should be loved!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd also appreciate it if you were to check out my other story -which is Itachi centric- called 'Even A Monkey Falls From Trees'.<strong>

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Second Chances**

Chapter 4

Sitting in her room, Naruto visibly flinched when she heard the door open, along with her rather loud mother screaming at Minato that he really should lock his door. Getting to her feet, because there was no way she could camp out up here, Naruto made her way down the stairs. Of course, not before she sent a shadow clone off to inform the Hokage of the current situation. She came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, just in time to watch Minato capture the red-headed woman in a hug, laughing.

"Oh Kushina, if someone wanted to harm me I'm not too sure a locked door would stop them." The blond winced as he was punched in the arm, Kushina smiling in such a sickeningly sweet way that Naruto instantly felt intimidated.

"And where is this sister I hear about! She's gotta be around here somewhere, I mean, unless she's fallen into your pile of dirty laundry." One loud 'hey' from Minato, and Kushina pushed her way past the blond, plum eyes instantly tearing across the room until they locked upon Naruto's form. The blonde girl blinked in her mother face, desperately trying to keep herself from tears. She only known her mother for five minutes, and that'd been in her mind-scape. Grinning, the red-head dashed forwards, grabbing hold of Naruto and throwing her up over her shoulder. "We'll be back for tea!" Kushina cried, leaping out of the open kitchen window and scuttling off into the distance. Minato simply stood in his hallway, watching his sister's kidnapping before sighing. He had to report to the Hokage on Naruto's unbelievable skills, he'd clearly want to know about this.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, deep within training ground 44, Kushina deposited her load on the ground, frowning at the blonde girl. Said Namikaze was looking around in half-hearted awe, running a hand through her hair before letting out a low whistle.<p>

"Wow, the forest of death hasn't changed one bit."  
>At the comment, Kushina was instantly on guard, eyes narrowed into slits.<p>

"What do you mean? You say that like you've been to Konoha before." All predators within a hundred foot range ran for their lives, as the greatest killer intent they'd ever felt burst to life, right in the center of their forest. Kushina shot back from Naruto, who was now crumpled on the floor, rubbing at her shoulder, scowled.

"Sorry, something just hit me in the back. But yes, I've been to Konoha before Kushina-chan. I don't really know how to put this but... I'm from the future." The forest was eerily quiet, the only sound being that of the chirping crickets that were hidden beneath the leaves. Kushina herself was stood over Naruto now, looking down at the blond girl with her eyes narrowed.

"The future? I don't believe you, so start telling me where that killer intent came from." "Ask Kurama.. Oh wait, you know him as Kyubi don't you?"  
>To say Kushina's blood ran cold would be an understatement. Her blood froze in place, veins made of ice as she stared down at the girl before her. Though there was the smallest of smiles on her juniors face, the seriousness of her eyes, eyes much too old to be hers, stared back at her, leaving Kushina with her fists clenched. No one, no one else was suppose to know, only her and the third. So how did this brat know.<p>

"I don't care if you are Minato's sister, I will slit your throat if you threaten me over that!"  
>Instantly, the girls hands were up in front of her body, an unconditional sign of surrender as she backed up into the base of a tree.<p>

"Calm down Kushina-chan! I was serious when I said I was from the future, because I'm his Jinchūriki about five years from now! If you don't believe me, go into your mind-scape, I'll meet you in there!" Naruto had her back pressed up against the tree, trying to make herself seem as less threatening as she could. Kushina was still threading a kunai around her fingers, glaring down at the girl as she did so.

"How do I know you won't attack me when I go into my mind?" Kushina grumbled, clenching the blade in her hand. The metal glinted in the light, reflecting the sun partially into Naruto's eyes. A typical intimidation tactic.

"Well, I'll go into my mind and you can meet me there."

* * *

><p>The forest of Naruto's mind had grown substantially since her last visit but a day ago, leaving her to wonder just what was going on.<p>

"It's growing so it can fit in all the memories you're going to gather here brat," Kurama's oh so comforting voice echoed through the thick forest, Naruto huffing and folding her arms across her chest as she did so.

"Oh yeah hot-shot? You know as well as I do that this is our last chance to set things right! So stop annoying me or I'll just go get us both killed!" Before Kurama could fire back a retort however, Kushina's form began to take shape beside her, the Jōnin's head snapping up to look around. Her plum coloured eyes widened slightly at their surroundings before she turned to Naruto.

"Okay then, what have you got?"  
>A booming chuckle was enough to silence her, eyes widening in instant recognition<p>

"How can he be here? He's suppose to be sealed in me!" She hissed, Grabbing Naruto and slamming her into a tree. The blonde girl winced before clawing at the elders hand. It took her a minute to realize she wouldn't be released till she provided an answer.

"He tunnelled into my mind, since he was sealed in me since I was a baby we had a strong enough connection. He's still bound by your seal, but I'm a lot looser seeing as we're on good terms. But, heh, I'm not really that good at explaining. So come on, we'll go get Kurama to give us an answer!" Sliding from Kushina's grip whilst doing her best slug impression, Naruto latched onto the red-heads hand and began pulling her through the shrubbery, scowling to herself as she did so. Ignoring the growing sense of dread Kushina was showing off, Naruto pushed her way through the bushes before her eyes widened in realization. If this was her mind-scape, she could change to what she'd looked like just before the war. Slowly, her image blurred before becoming taller, and much more well endowed that her skinny childlike body. Stood at the same height as Kushina, Naruto grinned, gesturing to herself as she did so.

"This is what I look like back in my time! I'm actually sixteen years old, you can ask Hokage-oyaji if you want, he knows about this!"  
>The two slowly came to a stop in front of the snoozing, and very much not locked up Kurama. The fox slowly opened one eye, scanning the two figures before snorting in annoyance.<p>

"I'm not some pet to be showing off brat," he grumbled, glaring solely at the blonde before eyeing the red-head.

"Kushina... It's been a while since I saw you alive. Still with that accursed chakra I see."  
>The woman bristled at the hostile tone, before surprise registered in her brain. Compared to how he'd always spoken, the fox seemed almost, fond of Naruto. Shooting the girl a look out of the corner of her eye, Kushina noticed the blonde teen was smiling proudly.<p>

"Kurama, be nice. It'll be different this time around, so tell Kushina that we are time travellers."

"What the brat said."  
>Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly, the Namikaze exhaling for as long as her lungs would allow.<p>

"So, if you are from the future, you can't be Minato's sister... What's your real name?" Kushina asked, folding her arms across her chest and frowning at the Genin.

"My real name... Is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p>She'd shown Kushina her entire life, all from the beginning but sped up so that each year only lasted a minute. From twelve up, she gave each year ten minutes, and included the memory of Kushina herself telling her of her parent hood.<p>

Now, both girls were sat back in the Forest of Death, Kushina laid flat out on her back and staring up at the sky, "wow. So, you're my daughter then? That sounds so weird 'ttebane."  
>Naruto nodded, scowling down at her once again, tiny limbs before standing up.<p>

"I need your help Kushina-neechan." The red-head nodded before standing up herself, grabbing Naruto and throwing her onto her back, piggyback style.

"So, his name's Kurama right?" Both girl's snorted at the topic of choice before the red head shot off into the undergrowth.  
>Arriving back at Minato's house, Kushina set the little blonde girl down before ruffling her short layers of hair.<p>

"Come'on squirt, I'll show you how a real Uzumaki cooks 'ttebane!" Naruto followed her mother in, blinking a few times before a light blush dusted her cheeks. Watching as Minato welcomed them back, Kushina quickly slaughtering him when he asked if he was allowed to cook, she couldn't help but feel if this was what it was like to have a family. Kushina began pulling out several pans, beckoning for Naruto to join her. Without even looking at what they where doing, Minato turned a chair away from the table, poised perfectly for Naruto to stand on, thus she'd be able to watch the Uzumaki work.

"Okay squirt, what should we have for dinner?"  
>Minato, from where he was reading several Jōnin updates which were focused around Iwa and Konoha's rather delicate relationship, frowned.<p>

"Do I not get a say in this?"

"No. What would you like Naruto?"

The girl smiled before flexing her fingers over the counter top. "Can we have red bean soup?"

"Yeah dattebane! It's almost as good as ramen!"

"Finally, someone who agrees with me!"  
>Sitting around the table, Naruto looked at the bowls that'd been presented before her. She sniffed the air carefully, inhaling the sweet scent of her 'dinner'. It was, after all, traditionally a desert. However, after learning of her real identity, Kushina had happily made anything she wanted, regardless of Minato's, albeit half-hearted, protests. Stirring the soup with her spoon, Naruto smiled softly, her face appearing worn.<p>

"Thank you Kushina-chan."

"No problem squirt, don't mention it."

* * *

><p>The next day just so happened to be a Saturday. And it just so happened to be the day Kushina had miraculously managed to get a day off. So, after a rather long talk with the Hokage, and several prank related threats later, both Naruto and Kushina were outside of Konoha and ready to do some super secret training. Looking around the forest clearing, Naruto nodded slightly before offering Kushina a grin.<p>

"I think this will do, but the landscape will without a doubt be ruined. You know Minato-niisan has his jutsu Rasengan? Well, I not only learnt that in the future, but I completed it. Give me a minute to gather some sage chakra."  
>Sitting down on the worn earth, Naruto became perfectly still, feeling the gaze of her mother resting heavily upon her shoulders. Obviously the woman would be curious as to what her time travelling daughter could do... Only she'd rather think of the blonde a sister for the moment. She was much too young for a child after all. Naruto was slowly starting to feel the buzz of energy around her now. This body might not have been trained in sage mode, but her mind had. Which simply meant that she would just have to take a little while longer to collect the natural energy around her. Slowly, the orange coloured, eye shadow like patter began to form upon her face, her pupils slowly changed shape. Shooting to her feet, Naruto turned to look at Kushina with a grin.<p>

"We're going to have to come up with an excuse as to why so many trees are gone."

"Wind jutsu gone wrong?"  
>Kushina offered, knowing that both of them had more than enough chakra to pull off that excuse. Nodding, Naruto ran a hand through her perfectly formed pigtails before two clones poofed into existence beside her. Without hesitation, they began to form the Rasenshuriken, the wind whipping around as the chakra began to gather. Swinging her right arm forwards, Naruto let go of the swirling mass of chakra, toad like eyes following its destructive path as it tore through tree after tree, bell like screech echoing through the suddenly bigger clearing. Turning to look at her mother, Naruto bit her lip slightly, waiting for some comment.<p>

"That was awesome dattebane! If we do go to war there's no way we're going to lose with you on our side!" Capturing the girl in a hug, Kushina proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out the girl, ignorant of the gasps and squeaks coming from her form.

"That's not all Kushina-neechan, let me show you big ball Rasengan!"

* * *

><p>In training ground twenty two, Minato was rather flabbergasted when his girlfriend suddenly appeared, a ragged Naruto slouched over her back. Thankfully, Kakashi had gone off to sort out his monthly allowance with the Hokage, so he didn't have to worry about interrupting the silver haired geniuses training.<p>

"What happened?" He whispered, gingerly helping his sister from Kushina's back and lying her out on the ground.

"We were only training, she doesn't stop!"  
>The blonde snorted in laughter, weakly clutching at her ribs when they started to hurt from too much laughing.<p>

"I won't get good enough to be the bestest ninja around if I don't keep training, believe it!"  
>Minato raised a brow before shaking his head in disbelief.<br>Meanwhile, just out of Minato's line of sight, Kushina smiled softly, shaking her head as she did so.

"I'll say."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so terribly short! But I couldn't really think of anything else to add to it, and I fear Kushina's a bit out of character. Then again, I haven't really seen enough of her at this age to be able to say.<strong>

**Next chapter,  
><strong>**the Epic Kakashi!**

**Comments?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

**Forbiden Light- Damn, hope this is better than the last chapter then, so I don't break that!**

**yyh-ygo-fma-Your review was a pleasure to read! Really! And yes, Kushina is absolutely in love with Naruto! I mean, who wouldn't be? And thank you so much for reviewing every chapter you gorgeous reader you!**

**Eternal Cat Moon- And yes, yes she should stop showing off. That'll be addressed in the next chapter. Thank you!**

**TabooElf- She has quite the personality, and I can't really get it all out in one chapter ^^' hope this is okay!**

**sunshine5991- Thank you so much! That means a lot, and it's nice to hear my story sparks the reaction I get when reading some of fanfic's greatest. **

* * *

><p><strong>I'd also appreciate it if you were to check out my other story -which is Itachi centric- called 'Even A Monkey Falls From Trees'.<strong>

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Second Chances**

Chapter 5

Sasuke offered her a cocky grin, much unlike the cold ones she was used to receiving. After having just witness the death of her beloved sensei, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Come on Naruto, we'll take these bastards down," Sasuke hissed, gathered up his chakra and the black flames of Amaterasu bursting to life beside Madara. With a nod, Naruto began forming her own Rasengan. Only for a sickle to rocket up out of nowhere, lodging itself deep within Sasuke's abdomen. He chocked, Susanoo flaring to life seconds too late, but the huge purple arms battered both of their enemies, allowing Naruto the opportunity to crawl closer to her best friend.  
>And then, she could see him dying, dying to protect her.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in a sheen of sweat, mouth open as a silent scream tore through a throat that wasn't able to produce that kind of tortured noise. As did any time of her thinking about the futurepast, a wave of depression descended upon her, leaving her chocking, desperate for something to cling to. However, the measly pillow would have to do for now. Curling around the plush form, Naruto let another sob rack her body, wincing at how bad she was when it came to emotional control. She'd gotten through life screaming at her enemies, she'd never needed to control her emotions because they'd been one of her most effective weapons. Something that'd certainly come back to bite her. Not even Kurama would sooth her right now, not that the fox could. He was currently with Kushina, the latter wanting to know more about her daughter and the fox itself. The second she's realized he wasn't all hatred, she'd instantly wanted to befriend him. This had made the fox very irritable, and Naruto didn't exactly want to seek him out right now.  
>Grimacing, Naruto forced herself to stop crying, picking up the pencil and paper she'd left beside her bed. It was her list, the list she was going to leave with Kushina the second she finished it. So far, she had a list of duties that needed to be completed, which included the likes of saving Obito's life, saving Yahiko and hopefully stopping the formation of the actually Akatsuki by talking to Pein, straightening young Kakashi out should that not happen due to the Obito interference, stop both her father and mothers death by stopping the nine tails attack, and doing something about Itachi's involvement with the Uchiha massacre.<br>'_In fact,_' she mused, scribbling down Shisui's name as she did so, '_I'll add him to the list too. If what Itachi said was true, and why would he have a reason to lie, then Shisui could be a great help. Come to think of it, I really should visit the Uchiha's to see what's going on. Maybe I'll bully Obito into inviting me over..._', setting the pencil and paper down, Naruto rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She kept picturing her Genin days, just before the Chũnin exam, just before everything went oh so wrong. But now, if she acted right, then it could go oh so right for Minato and Kushina's next daughter. Because honestly, now that they'd met her, what could they name their child? Would she even be a girl? Just by being in the time-line Naruto had royally screwed up. Hell, if she's known the jutsu Sasuke did, she'd probably have gone back just to see if she damn well could screw up the time-line.  
>And, if she had already changed events, why not go the whole way and change everything? Forget trying to return to her time, there would probably be nothing left there anyway. She'd make a life here. It wouldn't be a complete life, not without her old friends, but it would certainly be a life.<p>

More than what she'd had had if she'd stayed.

* * *

><p>It'd been a week since she'd been in the past. Naruto rubbed her sleeve against the metal of her forehead protector, smiling at her reflection. The leaf symbol was carved perfectly into the surface, a proud typify if anything. Tying the black cloth around her forehead, Naruto blew the short strands of hair that fell over the metal away, only for them to fall back in place. Scrambling down the stairs, Naruto skidded to a halt in front of Minato, grinning sheepishly before running a hand through her hair.<p>

"Good morning Minato-niisan!" Capturing her fellow blonde in a hug, Naruto turned to the clock, eyeing it wearily. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was late, very late indeed.

"Gah! I'm gonna be late! Gotta go nii-san!" Waving her farewell, Naruto took off, leaping out the window because it was already open unlike the door. With her feet rhythmically hitting the floor, Naruto jumped over several three years old's, offering them her trademark grin before taking off down the street. She pumped chakra into her legs, face twisted in concentration as she realized she was late late late. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one that'd forgotten the day's importance, for no sooner had the academy come into sight, something smashed into her side and left her groaning in pain. A matching, pain-filled moan told her that the object she'd collided with was most defiantly human.

"Hey Naruto! Watch where you're going! It's all your fault I'm late!"  
>Of course, Obito. The boy, even though she could still see Sasuke when she looked at him, was now officially her best friend. Simply because they both understood each others pain, but didn't question one another.<p>

"You were going to be late anyway baka! If you were on time, you'd be in there and I wouldn't have run into you!"

"Well, I can say the same thing Naruto-baka!" They both shared a heated glare before grinning wildly, Obito adjusting his goggles.

"Well, let's get this over with. I hope we're on the same team Naruto-chan."

"'Me too Obito, me too."

Filling into the room, both Obito and Naruto plonked themselves in the back seats, both as worried as the other as to why their teacher wasn't here yet. Moments later he arrived, looking at the group of recently graduated children with a small smirk.

"Okay brat's, as you've noticed, the Hatake kid that graduated a while back is here, which means he's going to be on one of your teams. He's Chũnin already though, so anyone lucky enough to be on his team will be in for hell if they don't pass they full Genin exam. Also, they'll be two teams of four this year."  
>Half the girls began coyly fluttering their eyelashes at the boy. Naruto and Obito snorted in unison, the latter scowling and folding his arms.<p>

"Why does he get all the female attention? You can't even see his face."  
>Naruto nodded mutely, wondering if she should tell Obito about his own little fan. Hayase was sat beside the boy, frowning at the comment before shaking her head to snap out of it.<p>

"Okay, team 6, Daichi Aburame, Asuma Sarutobi and Hayase Hyūga. Your sensei will be Hizashi Hyūga."  
>Naruto frowned, realizing that had to be Neji's dad. She didn't know he'd had a Genin team, never mind he'd been the one to teach Asuma.<p>

"Team seven will be Kurenai Yūhi, Gai and Genma Shiranui, your sensei will be Madoka Ashioto. Team eight will be Obito Uchiha," beside her, Obito sucked in a breath, his eyes wide and goggles resting atop his forehead protector, "Naruto Namikaze-"

"YES!" Obito leapt out his seat, celebrating before offering the girl in question a high five. If it wasn't for the fact that she's set the teams, Naruto would have been sharing the same reaction. Instead, she high fived Obito before curling her fingers around his hand and pulling him back into his seat. The teacher sent her a grateful look, whilst half the girls grumbled how they'd hate to end up on that team.

"As I was saying, team eight is Obito Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake-"

"What?"

"And Rin Kichōna. Your sensei will be Minato Namikaze."  
>Several foul glares were directed at both Naruto and Rin, the latter of the two simply smirking back at them like she'd saved the world or something. But if what Naruto remembered about Kakashi's stories -not that he really mentioned his old team-mates much- Rin had been a fangirl till war broke out.<p>

"Yes, we got Rin on the team!" Obito's loud whisper wasn't really a whisper at all, what with it being so damn noisy. The girl herself huffed, whilst Hayase's shoulders visibly deflated.  
>'<em>This<em>' Naruto though, _'is one big mess waiting to explode._'

* * *

><p>Sitting on the rooftops, Naruto stared at her father as he sat there, wind whistling through his blond bangs and overall, looking pretty damn dramatic. Behind him was the Hokage mountain, the three faces which would soon be joined by a fourth. In fact, she might even be able to see his initiation into office.<p>

"Okay then guys, as you know, my name is Minato Namikaze. I like reading and my favourite book is the first one Jiraiya ever wrote. My favourite food is anything my girlfriend cooks, and my hobby is training. My dream, is to become Hokage, so then I can watch over everyone in the village and protect my homeland." Tapping at his lips, Minato looked at the group of Genin before pointing to Rin.

"Ladies first, introduce yourself princess." Scowling, the girl with the purple face markings leaned forwards in order to capture the attention of her team-mates. All but one paid attention to her.

"My name is Rin Kichōna, I like strawberries, my hobby is collecting shells and I want to become as good as Tsunade-sama!"  
>Unlike Sakura, she hadn't said anything about her crush. Naruto wasn't sure if this was an improvement, or a down-grade. Only time would tell.<p>

"The other little lady," Minato mused, pointing at his sister and grinning.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze! I love ramen, but hate the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen to cook. My hobbies are pulling pranks and gardening. And my dream," she trailed off, frowning to herself as she did so. What was her dream now? She couldn't be the Hokage if she left her father alive, he'd have the seat for years. "My dream is to make the future better for everyone! I want to be a bigger badass then all the Hokage's put together, believe it!"  
>Offering Minato her 'good guy' gesture, Naruto flopped onto her back and let out a startlingly loud yawn as she did so. Minato must have continued, because next, Obito started talking.<p>

"My name is Obito Uchiha. I like dango and working as a team, my hobby is training so that one day I can get my Sharingan. My dream is to surpass all the Uchiha!"  
>Naruto grinned upon hearing Obito's nervous chuckle, the sound filling the air and instantly calming her down. Until Kurama entered her mind, a sly smirk stretched across his lips at the Uchiha. Somehow, Naruto had a bad feeling about that.<p>

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like miso soup with egg-plant, and my hobby is training. My dream... is to be a strong ninja." Voice monotone, Kakashi let his dark eyes scan across the group, frowning at the way Naruto was so pointedly slouched over. Recognising that look on his little protégées face, Minato clapped his hand together, gathering his team's attention.

"Okay guys, I want to test you, to see if you are at Genin level. I already know you'll learn to work with each other... Eventually. Obviously Kakashi's above Genin level, but I want to test him out anyway to see where he's at now. It'll be a good opportunity to get to know one anthers strengths and weaknesses. So, go get some dinner, and meet me at training ground twenty two in exactly one hour. Don't be late," fixing Obito with a sharp glare, Minato frowned, "Obito, this means you."

* * *

><p>Walking down the streets of Konoha, team 8 looked between one another nervously. They were walking this way because Kakashi hadn't been fast enough to ditch his team, meaning Naruto had come just short of latching onto him. Obito was following his best friend, whilst Rin was all out stalking Kakashi.<p>

"So, where are we eating?" Kakashi scoffed at the girl's bluntness, fully expecting her to leave in tears like the majority of other girls did. However, he got the shock of a lifetime when she actually grabbed him by the collar, dragging him into the nearest restaurant. Obito watched the scene in shock before bursting out into hysterical laughter, only just able to follow the two. Rin remained stood outside, her mouth wide open at what she'd just witness before scuttling in after the group. The brunette managed to sit down just as Naruto ordered for both herself and Kakashi, who was currently sat with a sour expression on his face. Obito had ordered for both he and Rin, the latter getting the same miso ramen as Naruto but with a side plate of strawberries.

"So guys, how're you doing?" Naruto asked causally from her seat between both Obito and Kakashi.

"Fine," Rin, who had slid into the round booth to sit next to Kakashi, answered, looking over the drinks menu whilst trying to keep the blush from her face. It was almost overwhelming sat so close to the Hatake. Said boy looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than here. Which wasn't surprising, what with the way Naruto and Obito were just so god damn annoying. As the food was served, all of team eight looked down at their meals greedily before reaching for chopsticks.  
>However, the ringing of bowl meeting table distracted them. For Kakashi's bowl had been completely cleared, the only sign food had ever existed in it's potted walls was the small ring of sauce that sat pitifully alone at the bottom. Said boy finished chewing and swallowed, ebony eyes observing the group from between two navy coloured strips of material. How he'd managed to eat all that, and get his mask on and off in that brief moment, Naruto would never guess. She stared, as did her other two team-mates, at the Hatake, said boy simply frowning at the group as he did so.<p>

"You will need to hurry eating, we have only fifteen minutes before we must meet Minato-sensei and a shinobi must always be on time."  
>Scowling, Obito began to slowly eat, Naruto all but hoovering up her ramen, much to the horror of the occupants of the booth.<br>Rin did her best to be quick, she really did, but when Obito finished eating, she left the small amount of miso ramen she'd failed to eat -which Naruto happily wolfed back- and took her strawberries to go. Unfortunately though, it seemed Naruto was the only one who had money on their person, and had to foot the bill.  
>To say Gama-chan would be emaciated for a while would be an understatement.<p>

* * *

><p>Upon arrival at the training grounds, with Obito all but locked in place by the combined efforts of Rin and Naruto, team eight began looking around for their sensei. Minato was sat atop one of the tree branches, whistling causally as he read a book like he didn't have a care in the world. From the look of it, he even had a packed bento box from Kushina. When Kakashi coughed to gather his sensei's attention, the blond looked up from the worn pages before grinning sheepishly.<p>

"Ah, you're all on time... Well, let's get started!" Leaping from the tree and landing perfectly, Minato bit into the apple before pointing at Naruto.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he screams, let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Apples in the garden, fishes in the sea, if you want a pretty girl please choose me!" His finger ended up on Obito last of all, who scowled at the pretty girl comment. Both Naruto and Rin chucked before retreating to the base of the tree's, Kakashi slowly following them before scampering up onto a tree branch to watch.

"So Obito, are you ready? Because it's time to start!" Minato dashed forwards at the Uchiha, who yelped at being caught of guard. Diving to the side, Obito rolled before quickly coming up into a crouch, running through a set of sloppy hand seals.

As Minato turned to look at the boy, Obito grinned before whispering, "fire release, great fireball technique," under his breath. Breathing out, Obito watched with smug satisfaction as the fire rolled across the training ground, Minato nodding after he'd dodged it.

"I'm impressed, ninjutsu at your age. However, let's test your Taijutsu." And without hesitation, they were both locked in hand to hand combat, Obito losing his advantage rather quickly. That was the problem with the Taijutsu taught at the academy, it was suppose to be used by fully grown ninja, not fresh out the academy Genin. Which meant unless they had their own style -such as the gentle fist- or had come up with their own moves, they were pretty much stuffed at close range.

"Okay, that's enough." Minato mused, catching Obito's foot before the blond could land a kick.  
>'<em>Brat, Kushina wanted me to remind you to not look too impressive. There are spies in the village, and we don't want to have to break out of Iwa.<em>' Nodding an Kurama's voice, Naruto looked at both Obito and Minato whom were grinning at one another.

"Okay Obito, you can pick the next person."

"Kakashi!"  
>Watching the Hatake fight with multiple lightning jutsu and a handful of earth style, left Obito, Rin and even Naruto feeling a little put down. Finally though, Minato called it quits, taking a swig from his water bottle before looking at Kakashi expectingly. The silver haired Chũnin frowned, looking at the two girls left before narrowing his eyes at Naruto.<p>

"Namikaze," he murmured before climbing back up into his tree, leaving him far from Rin's grasp and a good location to watch the next fight from.

"Alright, let's go!" Shooting to her feet, Naruto rotated her arms before jogging into the clearing, Obito proclaiming they were going to see a real fight now. Rin simply scoffed, shaking her head as she did so. All of the team had seen Naruto's Rasengan, but clearly thought it'd just been a lucky fluke.

"Okay, begin!" Minato cried, taking several steps away from his sister. The girl in question frowned, trying to decided the best way to go about it. Then again, back in her old Genin days she had her signature jutsu, so why not use it now?

Forming the ram sign, she offer her sensei a feral grin before crying out, "multi-shadow clone jutsu!" As if on cue, just short of two hundred Naruto's appeared within the field, Minato chocking upon his own spit as he saw the sheer number. Kakashi actually dropped his drink, which landed upon Obito's head. The Uchiha spluttered, looking at all the clones before shaking his head.

"I don't get it, what's so great? They're just illusions?"

"Idiot, shadow clones are solid clones, where the user splits up their chakra equally in order to make one. I know Minato-sensei can only manage four at best, so either this girl is an idiot, or she has a massive amount of chakra."  
>Both Obito and Rin where highly startled as Kakashi's sudden appearance, the silver haired boy crouched between them and watching the fight with sharp eyes.<p>

"Okay, let's go then!" Naruto cried, all the clones nodding and shaking their fists in the air. They began running towards Minato, and it most certainly sounded like a stampede. With all the footprints that were sure to be left over, it'd probably look like a stampede had passed through as well. But, even with numbers on her side, she was still no match for Minato's speed. True if she'd been in her old body this wouldn't be a problem. However, little nine year old's muscles could only go so far, could only be pushed so hard. As she was thrown back again, Naruto grunted, struggling to her feet before forming the same seal.

"I won't give up, multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Though the numbers had been cut by half, there was still one hundred clones once again surrounded Minato, who let out a whistle of appreciation.

"Damn, so much chakra," he once again set about destroying them, only leaving four for Naruto to work with. "Let's try Taijutsu shall we Naruto-chan?" Minato asked with a grin, wiping his brow as if there was sweat on it.  
>Scoffing, the girl dashed forwards. Nevertheless, it was painfully obvious her Taijutsu was lacking. Her brain still thought her arms were longer, her legs stronger. So, with nothing else left to do, Naruto simply collapsed to the ground, whining.<p>

"Too tired."

* * *

><p>After Rin's fight, Minato approached the group, nodding to himself.<p>

"Well, we've got a talented bunch here. One aspiring medic, a surprisingly Uchiha, one genius, and one chakra demon."  
>Minato didn't seem catch the way Naruto froze at the word, and if he did, he didn't say anything on the matter.<p>

"I'm rather impressed! Anyway, tomorrow we'll have our first mission which I've already booked, we'll be out of the village for three days, two days travel and one day working. But don't get your hopes up, it is a D-rank mission after all. So, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Minato poofed away, leaving the group on their own.  
>Kakashi got up, turning around and walking away, ignoring both Naruto and Rin's calls for him to join them for the rest of the day. Because he was angry. He worked hard, he studies and he trained, god he trained so much. And then this girl comes out of nowhere, with unheard of chakra reserves, and all but blows him out of the water with it. She was an idiot, yet so strong...<p>

He needed to train.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, a longer chapter here! hope you like it, I still can't write Kakashi very well. I keep slipping into Sasuke damnit!<strong>

**Next chapter,  
><strong>**Runaway Piggies!**

**Comments?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

**yyh-ygo-fma- I don't think you're giving me much of a choice, but it was gonna be KakashixNaruto anyway. But not a while. And Minato is even more confused here!**

**TheBlackSeaReaper- Thank you, and thank you for reveiwing!**

**TabooElf- Oh yes, it's most certainly starting to build up between them, and well this next mission... it won't end well.**

**Fk306 animelover- Thank you!**

**Forbiden Light- Yeah, I hate having it all planned out in my head, because I really rush to get it wrote. I'll probably go back and fix it at some point though.**

**Eternal Cat Moon- Yes, yes she did. And now it's team Minato time!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd also appreciate it if you were to check out my other story -which is Itachi centric- called 'Even A Monkey Falls From Trees'.<strong>

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Second Chances**

Chapter 6

Bright and early the next morning, Naruto awoke to the splash of cold water against her skin, soaking both her face and her pillows. Spluttering, she shot up in bed before eyeing the offender. Minato was stood above her, grinning so happily that he could have been the sun itself, the sheer light energy he was giving off. However, Naruto was never one for mornings, not if she could get away with it! Scowling, she grabbed hold of her pillow, going to throw it at the Jōnin until he lifted up a fully prepared pack, complete with detachable name tag, and waved it in front of her face.

"Come on Naru-chan, first mission today. I can almost hear the farmyard now." Smiling wistfully, Minato all but skipped out the room, whistling the entire time he went. Groggily dropping out of her bed in the most graceful of manners, Naruto groaned as her face hit the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Chop chop Naru-chan," came the cheerful cry from downstairs, leaving the blonde girl to wonder just what she'd done to deserve this punishment. Except bend the laws of nature to her will.

"Don't make me get the bucket with the ice in."

"I'm up I'm up!" Leaping out of the room, Naruto looked around just in time to catch her guardian stood there, frowning and clutching a bucket in his hands. They looked between one another for a second before the elder threw the water anyway.  
>Kakashi paused in his morning routine, as he heard an ungodly scream. Somehow, he just knew it had to do with his team-mate, one way or the other.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Naru-chan, it wasn't that bad." The blond girl was pouting, glaring up at her sensei from where they stood by Konoha's gates. Already, both Kakashi and Rin had arrived meaning they were just waiting for-<p>

"Obito. I swear to god when you get here, I'm going to murder you. How dare you show up late. You can get away with it at the academy, but not here!" Rin was already pacing, having been there for ten minutes already as she'd been the first to arrive. And was desperately wishing she hadn't. For Kakashi had been the second to arrive. As much as she absolutely adored the boy, he had the conversational skills of a rock. And not even a very nice rock at that. Just a stubborn grey rock. Anyone else but Kakashi wouldn't have been able to pull his personality off, simply because people would lose interest in him. It was only the genius status -and his fathers mistake but she wasn't stupid enough to mention that- that kept the boy from becoming invisible.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?" And then there was her other team-mate, the girl who could throw around two Jōnin level techniques as easily as she threw around kunai. If not better. The girl had placed her back neatly on the floor, wrapped the blanket from said pack around her small frame and was using her bag as a pillow.

"What does it look like Minato-sensei? I'm getting comfortable, because there's no way Obito will be here within the hour."

"That's against shinobi regulations," Kakashi remained her, hands stuffed into his pockets and was all but glaring at the girl, "a shinobi must always be alert, rule thirty four."  
>Naruto yawned again, rolling over and away from the annoying voice before letting out a peaceful breath.<p>

"Yeah whatever Kakashi. Just tell me when he get's here."  
>Rin scowled at the girls blatant disregard for the boy. That boy was even her -and her own- superior. From the way Kakashi stood rigid, she just knew he was in a bad mood. And it was all Obito's fault. Her final team-mate and a royal pain in the rear, Obito was everything a shinobi, never mind Uchiha, shouldn't be. Cheerful, loud and late. Always so, so late. Leaning against the tree beside Naruto and sliding down the bark till she was sitting, Rin let out a yawn; she'd gotten up early for a nice early mission. But apparently, they wouldn't be getting that anytime soon.<br>When it had just passed the two hour mark, Rin decided to see how her team-mates were coping with the wait. Naruto was fast asleep, clutching at a plushie like purse and mumbling about how she was going to marry the Ramen King in exchange for free ramen. She herself was now also laid out on the grass, simply watching the clouds pass by. Minato, with his obvious distaste for wasting time, was playing about with Rasengan again, trying to force his chakra nature into the glowing blue ball. So far the forty six times he'd tried -oh yes, she'd been counting- had ended in failure. That, or a pretty explosion that set the blond either rocketing into the sky, or into the nearest try. It was a surprise that the noise hadn't woken Naruto, the girl so hadn't as much even stirred, still snoring away. Kakashi was the only member of the team that seemed unaffected by the entire going on, still stood just as posture perfect as before and glaring at the gate, as if the gesture could force Obito to appear before him.  
>Upon the four hour mark, it was obvious that time had taken it's toll on them now. Naruto was still fast asleep, and had been clinging onto her purse so violently it'd exploded at the mouth, notes of money fluttering out. Minato had been kind enough to gather up his sisters money, stuffing it into his pants pocket to return to her at a later date. Or so Rin hoped. The Jōnin himself had decided to switch tactics, having realized that expanding all his chakra before the mission wasn't the greatest of plans. Even if it was a lowly D-rank mission. Now, he seemed to be working the theory for a new jutsu, one he refused to show Kakashi. Even he, Hakate supreme, had been effected by the horrifyingly long waiting time. For the silver haired boy was slouched against a tree, sharpening his already pointy weapons to a kunai that promised death to the target. And it was at this point she heard footsteps.<br>Obito arrived much in the way a woodland creature would avoid prey, loudly trampling towards them and rushing like he was very, very late. Which he was.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw an old lady and had to help her cross the street, but then a black cat went to cross my path, so I had to take the long way around. Then I saw the same cat in a tree, and had to help get it down! But because of that, I had to go the long way around again in case I crossed paths with it again! As I was walking by, I spotted some roses, so I had to stop to smell them! But then I felt like I was discriminating the other flowers, so I had to sniff all of them!"  
>Minato had jolted up, having just realized his student had decided to make an appearance after all.<p>

"Okay then Obito-kun. Just remember if you're late again, I know this interesting trick with a worm. It's not harmful... For the worm that is." At the sadistic grin that crossed their teachers face, both Obito and Rin took a casual step back. Kakashi open his mouth to comment on Obito's tardiness, when Minato shot him the order of waking up their unconscious team-mate. Strolling over, Kakashi wearily eyed the girl before him. Now, she was spread out like a starfish, limbs hazardously thrown in all directions and mouth wide open in mid snore. Plucking the spider off his shoulder -it had been sat there for some time come to think of it- and without a care in the world, Kakashi dropped the possibly dead bug into Naruto's mouth. It all kicked off in that second; Naruto shot to her feet screaming bloody murder, Obito felt the need to back his friend up with a fist and Kakashi didn't have eyes in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>When Kakashi came to, he found the scenery had changed splendidly, they were in a field sized clearing with several fenced off pens, each containing a different breed of animal. In the pig pen, there was a small child running around desperately trying to sort the similar looking pigs into order. However, with them constantly moving, it was obvious the boy was having a hard time doing so. The second thing he noticed, is that he was currently riding piggyback. Looking at the blond set of hair, Kakashi instantly recognised his sensei's rats nest and proceeded to wiggle his way free of the Jonin's grip.<p>

"See guys! Kakashi's eager to help!" The silver haired child frowned, wondering just what he was so 'eager' to help with.

"But sensei, you said this was a mission to hone our skills, not order the piggies!" Naruto whined, looking at the fatty mammals with discontent. Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch, and was thankful none of the others could see it.

"And Naruto, no shadow clones now. Everyone needs a chance to work remember?"  
>And so they set about working, trying to rope the pigs up and into the order the clients son told them to do so. There was sixteen of the curl tailed annoyances, and not one would go anywhere near Naruto. And the rest were having difficulties moving the pigs. They were a special breed, purely because they grew abnormally large and weight ten times the amount of Minato's measly mass of 66kg. Kakashi was almost as the point he was going to crack out a lightning jutsu in hopes of scaring them into order, when everything went wrong. Because one of the pigs that was trying to escape from Naruto ran into the fence. The weakened part of the fence. And suddenly it was all crashing down, and the pigs were free. Minato shot to attention, quickly counting the numbers before turning to his students.<p>

"Okay kiddies, four piggies each! Of you go!" He gestured to the wilderness the pigs had taken off to, once again nose deep in a book.  
>As his young students shot out after their prey, the farmer boy turned to Minato and frowned.<p>

"You broke the fence earlier."

"Very observant. Yes and did, and I'll pay if anything goes wrong. It's a good chance for me to assess their skills."

"It's fine. Things are more fun this way."

* * *

><p>Dashing through the forest and leaping over all the fallen logs, Naruto cursed to herself, sensing for the pigs. They -like every other animal under the sun- were well aware of the fox resting inside her, and were well aware piggies got eaten by foxes. So she wasn't really surprised they'd taken off. Annoyed, yes. Surprised, no. She was quickly closing in on her target, and with one quick chop to the back of the neck, the smelly animal was down for the count. With chakra enchanted strength, Naruto lifted the beast above her head, well aware it was at least twenty times her own weight. She dashed back into the field, ignoring the surprising gapes of both her sensei and the farmer boy before dropping off the pig in the Minato rebuilt pen.<br>This was repeated three more times before the blonde girl decided she wanted to go find Obito. Skulking off into the woods, she ducked under the multitude of branches, hoping the the chakra signature she was following was Obito.  
>However, she ended up with the younger, much more irritating Kakashi. Said silver haired boy was currently wrestling with the piglet that'd been amongst the group. Kakashi was probably a fifth of the pig's weight, the piglet itself just smaller than Kakashi. And with it's parents more than seven feet long, Naruto was sure this one would grow up to be a porker. Sitting atop a branch, she watched idling as Kakashi struggled, ending up face first in the mud at least three times in a row. She even giggled when the pig sat atop Kakashi like it was perfectly normal, the silver haired boy grumbling about this kind of mission was well below his level. She'd been doing a pretty good job at hiding her chakra so far, so decided to let it it flare up as if she'd just arrived. Kakashi's head shot up, black eyes narrowing in her direction. Though it was hard to tell with all that mud on his face.<p>

"Here," Naruto murmured, lifting the squealing piglet up with no problem and watching as Kakashi scowled at her.

"How are you doing that?" He asked, nose twitching at the smell he'd received from the pig.

"It's quite simple, send chakra to your hands, like you're making a pair of chakra gloves, and hey presto!" She threw the pig at him, watching as the Hatake had to decide whether to catch it or save his own skin. Luckily for both of them, he caught the flying mammal.

"Don't do that again. You're suppose to be a ninja, and ninja certainly do not go around throwing pigs about." He didn't mention that he was a little, tiny bit grateful she'd taught him something so useful.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, with all pig's secured and all of Team Minato but the leader himself thoroughly mud splattered -because one pig had decided head-butting Naruto would be a good idea- Minato decided to call the mission a success.<p>

"So, he began, turning to his young charges and waggling his finger in mock disapproval. "We'll let you clean all that rubbish off once we find a river and good camping site for the night. Anyway, this mission has given me an excellent idea for a new training game, which we'll have a crack at the second we get home!" The blond continued to ramble before realizing that quite possibly, his little munchkins were ignoring his words of ninja wisdom.

"Guys?" Minato turned to look at the four lagging behind, only for a mud pie to become rather well acquainted with his face. He could hear both Naruto and Obito laughing, and through the thick brown dirt managed to see his sister take off down the path before him.

"Naruto Namikaze!"

"Pay-back for yesterday morning Minato-niisan!"  
>Obito just grinned, Rin shaking her head like she couldn't understand it. And Kakashi, well, because of Naruto, he had to drop the mud ball he'd been waiting to launch at his sensei's face.<p>

Because even he knew the man deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but I'm not bothered, cause the next one will be longer. Hope you like it, my writing style fluctuates a bit, but hey ho!<strong>

**Next chapter,  
><strong>**Runaway Piggies Part 2!**

**Comments?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Eternal Cat Moon-Thanks for waiting, and thanks for reviewing!

TheBlackSeaReaper- Thank you! It means a lot to know my story is liked! 

god of all- Thank you so much! 

yyh-ygo-fma- God damn it, I always love reading your reviews because they're always quite long! It's wonderful! And the list will serve it's purpose! And I don't mind demanding, because it means you're enthuiastic and I love that kind of reaction! Thank you! 

Forbiden Light- Thank you, I hope this chapter is okay! 

TabooElf- That's fine, you've bothered to review after all! And yes, Naruto will struggled with taijutsu no doubt! And yes, Kakashi is the cutest!

Fk306 animelover- Yep, that's Obito for you! 

Z Lawliet- Better? 

* * *

><p><strong>And if you have time, feel like checking out 'Silent Waters' also by me? It's more Naruto timetravel goodness"<strong>

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Second Chances**

Chapter 7

Naruto knew she should have been curious, what with the way Minato had high tailed it to the arts and crafts store the second they arrived in the village. She knew she should have investigated that odd whirling sound that'd sprung to life in the middle of the night, but she thought nothing of it.

Now, she was wishing she'd paid a bit more attention to Minato's madness, what with the way she was currently nose to nose with Kakashi, hiding under the Hokage's desk.

* * *

><p>Meeting up with Minato, Naruto watched at the blond haired Jōnin pulled a typical farmers hat from the Naruto sized bag that was lying helplessly on the floor beside him.<p>

"What's that?" Obito, who'd only been ten minutes late today, asked, looking at the homemade straw hat curiously. Minato attached it to his head, pulling the strap under his chin before offering his young team an evil smile.

"Okay then, today we'll be doing a bit of training."  
>Naruto didn't like where this was going. Suddenly, even Kakashi looked nervous about being here.<p>

"Now my little froggies, I want you to fill in the blanks for me." Leaping back, Minato began rummaging through his bag, chuckling to himself.  
>The cool, mid October air blasted through Naruto's pigtails and she frowned, not liking where this was going at all.<p>

In the most sing-songy voice that'd ever graced the earth, Minato began his chant, "Jōnin Minato had a farm, EE-I-EE-I-O!"  
>To say Naruto was horrified by this turn of events would be an understatement. Here was Konoha's greatest hero, dressed in a farmers hat and singing a children's rhythm before them. And was he dancing?<p>

"And on this farm he had a?" At the pause, the group of Genin looked between one another, as if asking if this man was serious. Rin looked like she was ashamed to even be here, Obito was staring in childish fascination and Kakashi's hand was twitching closer and closer to his weapons pouch. Upon realizing that no one else was going to answer their sensei, Obito decided today was the day he was going to be brave.

"Urm... A pig?"  
>There was a sudden flash of pink, and Minato stepped back to admire his handy work. Obito's mouth was hanging open, running his hands, no, trotters, along his sides and gaping. For the Namikaze had all but stuffed him into a pig costume, complete with curly tail. "And on his farm he had a pig," Minato finalized with a snicker, jiggling the bag threateningly in front of his appalled team. Obito was now trying to pull his costume off as his sensei finished up the first part of his rhythm, turning to Kakashi.<p>

"And on this farm, he had a?"  
>Kakashi, being the smart ass he was, decided there was no way Minato could have a specific breed of animal in that bag, and smugly announced that Minato had a 'dairy cow' hidden in the brown sacks depths. Not a second later, the Hatake was stood in a white and black cow costume, complete with udders and all. He stared at them, disgusted by the fact they wiggled when he moved. The grin that spread across the rest of the teams face was so wide each one of them could feel their cheek muscles screaming in protest. But the sight of Kakashi in a cow like outfit was just too good to be true.<p>

"And on this farm he had a dairy cow, EE-I-EE-I-O!" Minato danced happily out of Kakashi's range as the boy desperately tried to pull the costume off, scowling when it didn't even budge. Thank you seals. Meanwhile, Naruto was desperately trying to come up with a cool animal, or a way to get the seal off.

'_No kit, you can't show them your skill level just yet. Do you want to be brutally hunted down by all the other ninja villages?_' And she really hated it when the fox made sense, really hated it because it would always end up with her getting stuck in some awkward situation, like this. By now, her relative had turned towards the brunette, of the team, one brow raised as he repeated the question.

"A chicken?" She replied, almost scared to see the result. Not a moment later, the girl was stood between a cow and a pig, dressed as a rather oversized chicken. She could only scowl in discontent, glaring at her sensei who'd finally turned to Naruto.

"Well Naru-chan, what animal does Jōnin Minato have on his farm?"

"A sheep," the girl deadpanned, scowling as her bright orange clothing was quickly covered by fluffy white fur. She looked much like an overcrowd sheep, a cloud with legs.

"Sensei, where did you get these?" Rin asked, flapping her wings half heartedly and frowning as she did so.

"I made them! A ninja must have hidden qualities or else he'd never survive in the field! And if I were to retire, I could always go into the clothing business," Minato reasoned, looking thoughtfully at the sky as his four students twitched. Naruto, for all her Hokage based knowledge, couldn't remember anything about the Fourth being so well cultivated.

"Now my little farmyard friends, today, we shall be playing round up. You are all escaping my farm because I am hungry and there is no meat in, "All four Genin gulped at the sadistic look their Jōnin instructor was giving them, watching as he absentmindedly rubbed at his stomach, "and the first one I catch is going to be dinner to the rest of you. You will try to evade capture for as long as possible, and I will most certainly be after you. You can do this by any means necessary. Now I'm off to go into my farm house, you have five minutes before I notice you've gone."

* * *

><p>Naruto ran, and she ran like the wind, shooting off down the streets and trying to ignore the odd looks she was getting. She'd already created two clones, each following both Rin and Obito to see where they ended up. And she, she was heading to the Hokage's office. Many times as a child, when she'd done something wrong, she'd hidden under his sturdy wooden desk and never been found. Hopefully, Minato wouldn't catch on for a while. And even then she was only hoping.<br>Because come on, this was the yellow flash! Of course he'd eventually find her. But with any luck, he'd find her team-mates first. As it would so happen, the Hokage had given her a code which when she spoke to the receptionist, would have her go straight to the Hokage's office without question. And there she would hide under the desk and count the minutes that'd pass by. Because there wasn't a lot else she could do.  
>Skidding into the office itself, Naruto was once again spellbound by the amount of paperwork, and wondered why the Hokage himself hadn't been using Shadow Clones to sort it all out. Not that it mattered. She'd gotten more than her fair share of stares when she'd walked into the building dressed as a sheep. However, when she tripped over -cursing her too small body as she landed on the floor- Naruto realized the costume did allow for a lot of padding which prevented a lot of injury. All but diving under the desk, she hissed in pain as her forehead crashed painfully into someone else's, the only part of her body not covered was her face.<br>And that's how she found herself nose to nose with Cowkashi.

* * *

><p>When Obito had learnt his sensei was going to be chasing him down -and quite possibly cooking him- he ran to the only place in town that scared the hell out of him, and would hopefully keep Minato away as effectively as it kept him away. The Uchiha compound. He'd sprinted down the streets, waving to some of the younger children that were now staring up at him in awe. He already knew hiding at his parents was out of the question; they'd murder him for wearing something so degrading. Not like he had much of a choice anyway. His aunt Mikoto's was out as well, because not only would his scary uncle Fugaku be home, he'd also be working on his clan head duties. And having his less that desirable nephew running around his house and possibly upsetting his new baby son would snap the man's tiny string of patience. Which left his final aunt, aunt Keiko. He didn't want to partially hide there, but if he promised to babysit Shisui tomorrow, then he'd probably be allowed to hide there for the a while. That was, until a farmer came looking for him.<br>Knocking on his aunts door, Obito slipped into the opening that was offered up, looking down at Shisui. His two year old cousin stared up at him before grinning toothfully, black eyes focused on his favourite person in the whole world.

"Mom! Obi' is here!" He cried, still not quite used to saying Obito's full name. "And he's a piggy!" Squealing, Shisui attached himself to the Genin, rubbing his face against the pink leg before pulling at the tail. Obito all but squealed like the animal he was dressed as, turning to look at his aunt and smiling sheepishly.

"Can I hide here? I'll babysit Shisui tomorrow! Please please please!" At the brief nod he received, Obito took off running up the stairs, taking them three steps at a time and leaving his family to wonder how he did it.

"And don't open the door to any farmers!"

It was about half an hour later that there was a knock at the door, Keiko shouting for her son to fetch it. Shisui came tumbling in from the living room, having been retrieving a bag of crisps for his favourite -and only- cousin. With a struggle, and the aid of a well placed stool, Shisui managed to reach the door handle and pull open the front door, peeping out with wide black eyes. Blue stared back at him and the guest grinned.

"Good morning Shisui-san, you wouldn't happen to have seen a pig running around would you? I've lost all my animals from the farm, and I've only been able to catch my chicken so far." Minato gestured helplessly to the 'run away' chicken that was stood beside him, Rin's face a furious red at having been caught first. Then again, she didn't have a high, fancy, chase-away-anyone-that-isn't-family, compound to hid in.

"But piggy said no farmers," Shisui repeated, looking at the big chicken curiously. Reaching out, he poked one of the feathers, laughing when the chicken leapt about five feet in the air.

"Ah, but if the piggy was running away, he wouldn't want to be found because he's a bad piggy."

Minato's statement was accompanied by a sudden gasp from the young Uchiha boy, Shisui shaking his head before asking, "is Obito a bad piggy?"

"Yes indeed, and I'd be very happy if you let me in to get him." Without even hesitating, Shisui threw open the door and pointed upstairs, muttering about the bad farm animals running away from their farms. Dashing upstairs, Minato rounded the corridor just in time to see a pink blur leap out the window, taking off over the Uchiha rooftops.

"And so the chase begins!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, curled up under the Hokage's desk, both Kakashi and Naruto stared at each other, frowning. "What are you doing here?" Naruto hissed, rubbing at her forehead furiously. Metal vs. metal was not a pleasant meeting for either owner. Scowling, Kakashi glared at her, dark coal eyes meeting bright blue.<p>

"I'm hiding. Now go and find your own place of refuge."  
>'<em>Did he really just say that?<em>' Naruto blinked a few times, not quite sure what the word refuge meant. However, she did get a feeling that he was trying to kick her out. Ha, not on her watch.

"I'm not going anywhere," she hissed, eyes narrowed and whiskered cheeks red with restrained anger," if you don't want to share, you go find your own spot." The two sat there, staring awkwardly at one another, their anger hard to keep up, what with the way one of them was dressed as a fluffy sheep and the other a female cow.

"You're a stupid shinobi," Kakashi finalized, folding his arms and tucking his chin against his chest. The material of the mask stretched along his jaw line, clearly someone was gritting their teeth.

"Oh yeah? Well you won't be saying that when I'm saving your ass."

"Just what are you two doing?"  
>Naruto yelped, shooting up and smashing her head against the top of the very solid oak desk. Scowling, she rubbed the rapidly forming lump, glaring at the third Hokage as he smiled happily back at them.<p>

"We are hiding from Minato-sensei," Kakashi informed, shuffling in his seating position so that he could face his superior. The man smiled, worn face lifting up and wrinkles forming on the edge of his lips.

"Dressed as barnyard animals?"

"It's Minato-niisan, can't exactly predict what he's going to do," Naruto mumbled, rubbing at her upper lip.

"Well he's about to come in, so would you like me to hide you?"  
>Nodding, both Kakashi and Naruto grunted as the Third sat in his chair and wheeled it closer to the desk, effectively hiding them from view at all angles, but squashing the two together. Currently, Naruto's palm was pressed against Kakashi's cheek, and his elbow was digging non too pleasantly into his ribs.<p>

"Ah Minato, I see you're looking for some animals?"

"How do you know Hokage-sama?"  
>Meanwhile under the desk, both Kakashi and Naruto were fighting for prime position. The silver haired teen was utilizing his elbow's perfect placement by digging it into Naruto's ribs. Of course, the blond was retaliating by clawing at what little of Kakashi's skin was on show, each determined not to make a noise.<p>

"Well, when you see several human sized sheep leaping around outside, it's difficult not to put two and two together."

"Well, you haven't see a Cow or that Sheep again have you?"

"I'm afraid not."

Once Minato had left, both Kakashi and Naruto leapt out of their cramped hiding place, each gasping for breath and sending their neighbour traitorous looks.

"Okay you two, off you go!" The third grabbed them both by the collar, and with great glee, threw the two Genin from his window, chuckling at the scream Naruto it out. Both flying projectiles landed rather perfectly upon their farmer, Obito whooping at the fact they'd been found and he wouldn't have to go running around town searching for them. It took them a minute or two to realize that Minato was unconscious. And it took them thirty seconds before they decided they were just going to leave him there.

And with that, Team Minato went home, each desperately trying to figure out a way out of their ridiculous costumes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam, Minato madness. <strong>

**Next chapter,  
><strong>**Shisui and Itachi babysitting!**

**Comments?**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

yyh-ygo-fma-YES! I have read that story, it's one of my absoloute favourites! However, in this point of time, Itachi is only four months old. And the piggies return! And who Naruto wil tell, you'll have to wait to find out. And yes, I can only image Minato's face. And of course I can't forget Gaara and co, but that wil come later ;) Thank you for your lovely long review again!

schnookums- Thank you, and I really struggle with pairings, which is why it takes so long. ^^

TabooElf- Piggy and friends! And the foxes will come... In time *evil laugh*

little firework- Thank you, this quick enough?

Forbiden Light- I'm sorry about the errors, but I always miss them! Some day I will manage an error free chapter, I promise! Thank you for reviewing!

TheBlackSeaReaper- No more waiting, hope you like it!

Eternal Cat Moon- This image as good? Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>And if you have time, feel like checking out 'Silent Waters' also by me? It's more Naruto timetravel goodness"<strong>

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Second Chances**

Chapter 8

Naruto quickly found out just why Minato had had them in those silly outfits. And it was for several, surprisingly good reasons. Reason one, because they would be highly visible. In enemy territory, they would stick out a lot, so being able to effectively hide oneself would most certainly come in handy. Especially in such ridiculous outfits. Reason two, there were actually hidden weights inside of the costume. Naruto had quickly found that out when she'd Rasengan'd the fluffy white outfit, and had to duck -plus put up a new plaster wall- as several hidden blocks of lead flew away. It shouldn't have surprised her, Kakashi-sensei had mentioned that his teacher had had rather sadistic training methods. In fact, it kind of reminded her of how Jiraiya had dressed up the Ame orphans in frog costumes. She smiled sadly at the mutilated material before leaving it for Minato to find, and trudging up to bed.

The next day just so happened to be a Sunday. And it should have most certainly been her only day off. However, this was not the case. For at eight o'clock sharp, there was a loud rapping noise on the glass of her window, which had Naruto whining in annoyance. Clutching the pillow to her head, she rolled over, glaring out of the glass onto to see Obito crouched, gesturing for her to let him in. For the briefest of moments, she was remained of how Sai had once tried to sneak into her house, and Sakura had all but killed him seeing as it was a girls sleepover. However, Obito was nine. As was she, so nothing like that could really be going on. With a moan of displeasure, Naruto forced her limbs into cooperation and opened the glass planes, watching as the Uchiha slipped in through the opening and grinned at her.

"Hey Naruto, I need a favour! Please!"  
>This was how Naruto found herself out of bed and dressed before half eight -god dammit!- and waiting to see just what Obito wanted. The boy was sat in a typically Uchiha, high collared shirt. Only it was orange. Bright orange. Naruto smiled cheerfully, brushing down her own bright orange cargo pants before placing both hands on her hips.<p>

"And just what do you need my help with Obito?"

"Well, I promised aunt Keiko that I'd look after Shisui, but then aunt Mikoto must have thought I was offering up baby sitting duty, so now I've got to look after baby Itachi as well! You gotta come help me! I already asked Rin, but she said no," Obito trailed off, looking hopefully at her through his goggles and pouting ever so slightly.

"Yeah I'll help, but we're having ramen for tea, and you're paying," '_Rin probably turned you down in favour of trying to catch_ _Kakashi_,' Naruto mused before her spine was suddenly being crushed, Obito having captured her in a hug and was all but clinging to her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Obito's rapid chorus of gratitude was quickly dispelled when the two children heard Minato groan from down the corridor, clearly awoken by the noise.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto hissed, grabbing the boy by the collar and taking off down the street.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha compound was nothing like it'd been back in her own time. Of what Naruto remembered of it, before Pein had gone over it like a bulldozer, the place had been a ghost town. She'd never been there when the Uchiha had been alive, what reason would she have to do so? She'd only gone in once, when Sasuke had left them for Sound. Just to see if she could try and understand his mind. The houses had been blood-splattered, in some there was still the chalk drawing on the floor, used to map out the fallen bodies. And she hadn't been able to see where Sasuke was coming from, because it'd just seemed empty to her. But now, now she might get that chance. Looking around, Naruto forced herself not to stare as children ran around playing, adults chatted happily with one another and some even working in shops. Naruto simply couldn't process the fact that all the Uchiha before her weren't battle hardened ninja's like they'd all be told in school.<p>

"Oh, that over there is Teyaki and his wife Uruchi, they run the Senbei shop and they make some of the best stuff ever! I heard that they're trying to figure out a way to do some chocolate senbei, and when they do I know it's gonna be awesome!" Obito's chattered was one above the rest of the Uchiha, with animated had gestures and genuine excitement at his families greatness. And Naruto realized how hard it must have hit Sasuke, to lose all of these people. It wasn't until Jiraiya's death that she realized just how much Sasuke had been through, to lose not one precious person, but all of them. She almost felt herself choking on the pressure.

"And this is my house," Obito cut into her thoughts, gesturing at the traditional family home and grinning at her. Naruto nodded -it was nothing like the modern in comparison apartment Minato and herself lived in- and it was the kind of home she'd always wanted for herself.

"You don't mind helping do you?" The oddest Uchiha's voice snapped through her mind again and Naruto shook her head, grinning sheepishly as she did so.

"Nah, it's better than Minato-niisan running me through training exercises all day."

"You train on a Sunday?" Naruto blinked, realizing that as a fresh Genin, she'd never trained on Sunday. She'd only taken to training for almost all her spare time after Pein's attack, when she realized that she just wasn't strong enough to protect everyone.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm so good? It's not like I'm naturally gifted, I've worked by butt off for this awesomeness!" Naruto flexed her muscles, watching as Obito tried his best not to laugh at the lack of definition in her arms.

"Oh be quite, where are they kids?"

The last thing Naruto had been expecting when she arrived back in the past, was to come face to face with Itachi. Baby Itachi. Having just graduated into four months of life, she found the little tot army crawling across the living room floor, his mother cooing over how advanced he was for his age. Naruto watched with her mother wide open. Mikoto was the last person she'd have expected to be mommy Uchiha, she was just so damn pretty! The other woman, aunt Keiko, was leaning against the door frame, shoes on and ready to go.

"Oh! Who's this pretty thing?" Mikoto asked, making her way over to Naruto and smiling at the smaller girl. Naruto blinked, blushing slightly at the complement.

"Naruto Namikaze Uchiha-san," bowing low, Naruto looked up under her bangs at Mikoto's thrilled smile, before she was suddenly drawn off her feet into a hug.

"You're too cute Naruto-chan! Obito you should have brought her home sooner, she's so precious! And call me Mikoto Naruto-chan! You're welcome at our house at any time. You picked a good one here Obito!"  
>Both Naruto and Obito began shaking their heads, choking at the same whilst desperately trying to deny the accusation.<p>

"Anyway, Itachi's had his breakfast, both Shisui and Itachi will need dinner and we should be home before tea! Be good!" And with that, the two women swept out of the door, leaving Naruto stood their, trying to gather just what had happened.

"I do not like you in that way," Obito finalized before dashing off to wake up Shisui.  
>Naruto, rather bitter over the fact the toddler had slept in longer than she had, turned to look at Itachi. The baby had stopped to look up at her, having rolled onto his back to do so. Now, she might not have ever had any children, and just tried to avoid babies in general, but she was pretty sure Itachi was freakishly advanced for his age. As always. Crouching down to the boys level, Naruto tried to remember what Sakura had told her when handling a baby. Support the head, don't drop them on their head... In fact, try not to drop them in general. Carefully lifting Itachi up, Naruto looked into his eyes and watched in shock as the baby laughed at her, reaching out and stroking the whiskers on her cheeks. This was just to weird. She was holding a mass murderer in her hands. Yet she couldn't, wouldn't do anything against him, because she was also holding one of Konoha's greatest hero's in her arms. Cautiously resting the boy against her chest, she stiffened as Itachi nuzzled into her neck, letting out the baby equivalent of a yawn before one arm went over her other shoulder, a baby hug. All she could do was stand there, letting Itachi sleep and droll over one of her best -and only black- tops.<p>

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" Obito's blurringly loud voice bounced down the stairs, accompanied by a loud,

"'Aruto? Who's that?" With a grin, she adjusted her grip on baby Itachi before carefully walking to the stairs. Now here was a boy who she'd never met before, Shisui Uchiha. Itachi's best friend, top body flickerer and unsung hero of the leaf. And all she could manage was an awkward 'hi'. The boy squealed, and probably would have attacked her had she not been holding his baby cousin.

"Wow! Your hair is so awesome!" Naruto grimaced, realizing she had forgotten to pull it back into it's pigtails, and was most likely all over the place now. She quickly answered all of Shisui's probing questions, 'are you a ninja?' 'do you know any cool moves' 'do you like someone?' '_ew_', before handing the sleeping Itachi to Obito and getting dragged out into the back garden. Little Shisui clearly wasn't shy Naruto concluded, as she was towed over to the targets set up in the back garden.

"Moma uses these with the throwie thingies, can you do dat?" Had it been any other girl, Naruto would not only have awed at that sentence, but lied through her teeth so she didn't have to get her weapons out. However, this was Naruto, so she nodded enthusiastically as the cute speech was lost upon her. Pulling out three of the metal weapons, she seemed to pause, turning to look at Shisui before frowning.

"Are you allowed to touch these?" Judging by the boy's facial expression -which dropped quicker than her expectations of Kakashi- it was obvious he wasn't suppose to be doing so.

"Ah, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her, let's just make sure you don't get injured okay?" Taking hold of the weapons in her right hand, Naruto let them fly, and was glad to know her training over the last two weeks had paid off. Even though she was still abysmal in Taijustu, her aim was back up to her old level, the dead center shots on the targets clear proof.

"Cool!" Shisui all but squeaked, grabbing hold of Naruto's leg and looking up at the nine year old.

"Teach me?" He whined, watching as the blonde shrugged.

"Sure, but you gotta be extra careful."  
>It was three hours later that the two where pulled inside by Obito, the latter of who was demanding Naruto to make dinner. The only explanation he gave on why he couldn't do it was there was a fire a year ago in the Uchiha compound that had nothing to do with fire jutsus. Shrugging, Naruto approached the oven half-heartedly, trying to remember one of the easier recipes that she'd been taught by Hinata. And usually, she was coming up with a blank. "Do you know what, let's just go out for ramen."<p>

* * *

><p>It was to Naruto's great relief that a new ramen stand had opened, going by the name of Ichiraku's. Baby Itachi was laid against Obito's chest in a makeshift sling, which the Uchiha had promised he'd used on multiple occasions and was perfectly safe. Shisui was seated next to Naruto, knelt on his stubby legs because, despite the high stool, he couldn't quite reach the counter top.<p>

"Okay, I'll have a miso ramen please!" Shisui was looking over the menu, frowning at some of the words he recognised. Meanwhile, Naruto was having a heart attack at the fact the two year old could sort of read. She wasn't at the stage till she was four! Scowling, the blonde plopped her head on the counter, listening as Shisui stated that his mom said 'ramen is 'ad for me.'.

"Well, what your mom doesn't know won't hurt her. You'll like it, because ramen is the best thing in the world. Believe it!"  
>As if on cue, a bowl was placed before her, Naruto slurping up the noddles and presenting Obito was a bottle of milk the second Itachi woke up. The two year old frowned before he began to eat with Naruto, nodding along at how good the noodles tasted. Obito had began digging into his own bowl, arms in an awkward position as he had to support baby Itachi's head too.<p>

"How'd you get your costume off yesterday 'ruto?" The elder Uchiha asked through a mouthful of ramen, Shisui turning to look at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You animal too?" He asked, poking her in the arm with the chopsticks clenched inside his tiny fist. He was still wobbly with the utensils, and Naruto had caught him stuffing his hands into the bowl more than once.

"Yeah, I was a sheep. And I Rasengan'd it off. How'd you manage it?"  
>Obito shifted nervously before running hand through his hair.<p>

"I used a fire jutsu before diving in the lake. Had to go to hospital to get the burns checked, but I got out."

Once Naruto had finished her fifth bowl -becuase Obito refused to pay for anything more than that, the blonde swept up the newly awakened Itachi and began swinging him around as the walked, the little baby giggling slightly. Shisui had all but demanded that Obito pick him up, and now the toddler was riding up on his shoulders and grinning the whole time.

"What are you doing?"  
>Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, who had just appeared from a weapons shop and was looking at them in slight disgust.<p>

"It's called interacting with people! You should try it!" Obito snapped, adjusting Shisui on his shoulders so that the younger couldn't pull at his goggles any more. Holding the baby closer to her body, Naruto scowled at the silver haired boy, running her fingers through inky black locks.

"Come on Kakashi, stop being an ass and enjoy the day! Obito and I are going to do a bit of training at five o'clock, and you're welcome to join us at the training grounds!"  
>The masked boy let his eye twitch, disgusted before walking away without a word. As the Hatake walked away, Naruto flipped her hair back before turning to Obito and Shisui.<p>

"And that Shisui, is exactly the kind of person you don't want to be."

* * *

><p>At half five, having dropped the two Uchiha's off with their mothers -not mentioning anything to do with weapons and ramen- Obito packed them both a lunch and they high-tailed it to the training grounds. Naruto was busy wringing out her hands, desperately trying to come to terms with what she'd decided to do. Which was tell Obito about herself. Her real self. The Uchiha was currently dancing around their team training grounds, picking out markings that showed either Kakashi or Minato had been here, since Rin wasn't so proficient with weapons. Running through a set of hand-seals she'd learnt from Kakashi-sensei, Naruto let a silencing jutsu that not only hid their words, but the chakra around them, cover their training grounds.<p>

"Obito, I need to tell you something."  
>The raven haired boy bounced over, looking at his unusually glum team-mate with a curious expression flooding his face.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in time-travel jutsus?" She was slightly taken aback when the Uchiha nodded, sitting down next to her and leaning in so that no one could here.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but the Uchiha have a jutsu like that. It's hidden in the vault, but I've read about it. Only someone with massive amounts of chakra could even survive that kind of thing!"

"And if I were to tell you that I have that kind of chakra?" Naruto asked, in the back of her mind slotting away the information Obito had just told her. The mystery of where Sasuke got the jutsu from had been solved then, leaving Naruto to sit back and consider just what could happen now she knew where to find it.

"You're from the future?" Obito leapt to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde and his eyes wide.

"Yeah, sit down and I'll tell you a story."

And so Naruto sat there, explaining everything as they trained in taijutsu till the moon hung low in the sky, time well into the early hours of the morning. She was quite surprised that Minato hadn't come looking for her yet.

"So then Minato isn't your brother," Obito trailed off, realizing their relationship and watching as Naruto nodded.

"The only people that know is the Hokage and Kushina-chan. The Hokage obviously, but Kushina I had to tell because now we're both connected because we both hold the demon."  
>The Uchiha had taken that point rather well, which lead Naruto to believe he wasn't as stupid as everyone made him out to be. Obito sat back down, exhausted with the constant blocking and fighting before he looked up at the sky.<p>

"So I die protecting Kakashi and Rin 'eh? Well, it's a good way to go I guess," he mused, however from the obviously upset look on his face, he wasn't quite ready to face death yet.

"Don't worry Obito, I won't let that happen. Because you didn't have Konoha's orange Hokage looking out for you before. Believe it! Anyway, I need to do some training with the fox before I can even think about taking down everyone on my list. But as it happens, I have a stupidly small body, and no way of training. So if I ever need you to, you can cover me, right?" At the raven's nod, Naruto attached herself to his side, rubbing her face against his in gratitude.

"Thanks Obito... Wanna see the Rasenshuriken?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I haven't been on since I updated last, cause I got pulled into work. And I go on today, to find 18 -EIGHTEEN!- reviews on the last chapter! That you so much!<strong>

**Not much to really say on this chapter, aside from Obito getting in the know. But I needed someone on team Minato to know, and it wasn't going to be him or Kakashi, and Naruto and Rin haven't interacted much. Thus, Obito is now in Naruto circle of most trusted. And he will be the last to find out for... Fourish years in story?**

**Next chapter  
>Kakashi centric <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Kidan- I've never seen the fourth movie, (didn't even know it was out yet ^^') but I'll take a look and see if I can fit it into the story. Pairing wise, it's going to be KakaNaru, but I'll do a side chapter with a bit of AsumaNaru if you want. Thanks for reviewing!

sinder8889- Yes! That's exactly how I saw him! Oddly enough. And I love those names!

LadySandoval- Thank you! Minato's trying to preserve his teams childish innocence, thus the training exercise!

Vaughn Tyler- Thanks?

dimensiontimetraveler- He let them hit him. (Or at least that's what he says). Sorry for ruining the fast updates, but work can't be avoided. =(

Your Hoshi- Thank you!

lucy- Thank you! Glad you like it!

TheBlackSeaReaper- A bit insane? Minato's very insane, but that's why we love him. :D

blackspiritfire- Thank you, and I've got plans for Itachi and Naruto's future relationship, gonna be like siblings me thinks.

Eternal Cat Moon- Slightly crazy? Very crazy more like, that man is a fruitcake.

Forbiden Light-I'm thinking about drawing them up when I have time, probably when I'm on holiday form school. And I'm glad you liked it!

Fk306 animelover- Thank you, here's more!

Rinnala- Oh course Minato has his reasons, he's preserving their child like innocence (plus reasons mentioned at the top of the chapter) and that he's an unaccounted for lunatic.

TabooElf- Thank you, and I'm glad you liked it! Here's an update!

yyh-ygo-fma- Thank you, your reviews are always one of the bests! Minato's so fearless he'll even search the Uchiha clan, fight them if he has to! And yeah, what OC's do you have in mind? I'll need a girl for Itachi's team in the future, because I have big plans for him. *evil laugh*

anon- Don't worry, the accidental lip kiss will be coming up in a few chapters. I'm sorry about the paragraphs, and I've tried to make this chapter better with that in mind. And their will obvious be the awkward love triangles -or maybe a square- soon on.

god of all- Thanks! Here's an update!

luckyschoolgirl- Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>For some Itachi related humour, check out 'That Little Hickey', also wrote by me, featuring the boy himself. <strong>

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Second Chances**

Chapter 9

From where he was sat in the booth of a bar, Jiraiya looked up slightly, hazy eyes trying to recognise the tugging feeling that was currently troubling his gut. And not in the way that he needed through the alcohol back up. It felt like someone was using sage chakra. But only he knew how to use it... The white haired Sannin groaned, he hated that feeling, because it'd happened twice now. It couldn't be a coincidence, and he'd clearly need to investigate.  
>But not now.<p>

First, some research was in order.

* * *

><p>Minato felt his eyes twitch, looking at the massive, training ground sized crater that'd appeared overnight in the training grounds, with both Obito and Naruto curled up in the middle, covered in dirt and dust. Every Jōnin had been on guard last night as a massive explosion sounding boom had echoed through Konoha. However, they hadn't been able to find the damaged plot of land, till now. The huge gap in the land that had once been lovely grass covered ground now looked like hundreds of explosive kunai's had gone off.<p>

"Naruto Namikaze!" He bellowed, watching as the blonde shot up, kunai's in hand and scanning the undergrowth for the disturbance. It took her a second to notice the lack of undergrowth, before her blue eyes trailed over to the threat. Minato was stood with both hands on his hips, glaring down at her. Rin and Kakashi both flanked either side of him, the former scowling at their childish behaviour and the latter scowling at the massive change in the clearing.

"What happened," Minato spat the order -no way in hell was that a question- glaring at his sister as he did so.

"I was trying out a new jutsu with Rasengan, and it went a bit wrong," grinning disarmingly, Naruto rubbed at the back of her head and hoping to god Minato would leave it alone. And she also noticed her hair was still spiked up. That did it, she was getting it cut as short as Obito's. Never mind if she looked like a boy, she'd done it before and lived through the ribbing, she'd do it again.

"Well don't do it again. Konoha only has so much land, try it out in a different country when we get up to those mission levels." Minato slid down into the crater, and after a moments hesitation, both Kakashi and Rin jointed them, landing neatly in the training ground sized bottom.

"I'll get some of the Chũnin good at earth jutsu to sort this mess out. Now, let's show off the jutsus we know."

Kakashi, as it turned out, was very very good at several different lightning jutsu. Even at this age. But then again, Minato had been training him since the age of five, so it really shouldn't have been a surprise. Naruto, having worked her way through the time line, knew Kakashi's dad had killed himself about six months ago, and it had obviously taken its effect on the boy, if the concerned looks of his sensei were anything to go by. The silver haired genius was now sitting back on the crater, watching on unimpressed as Obito threw out his third and final fire jutsu.

"Quite good, I know you've got others you haven't mastered yet Obito, but I think we'll stop there. Naruto? You're up!" The blonde girl shot to her feet, gesturing for Minato to get behind her.

"I only really know this one jutsu, you know all my others." Running through the hand seals, Naruto grinned, whispering under her breath "Nine-tailed fox twister," so that only Obito caught the name.  
>Instantly, a massive twister sprung to life in the clearing, stretching well over one hundred meters into the sky and threatening to suck up all of Konoha.<p>

"Stop!" Minato bellowed, grabbing hold of Rin before the girl was sucked into the chakra powered attack, glaring at his sister as he did so. Naruto halted the chakra feed, watching as the winds died down as quickly as they appeared. Brushing himself down and pulling the leaves from his hair, Minato scowled.

"So, you know the Rasengan, Shadow Clones and this twister jutsu which I am banning in Konoha. Got that?"  
>She nodded, pocketing her hands and looking up at her superior with a pout.<p>

"You're also terrible at Taijutsu, you keep reaching out of your range, like you think you're limbs are longer," Obito snickered in the background, sound barely hidden by Minato's observations, "and genjutsu... I'm not even going to go there. Clearly we need to work on Taijutsu. That'll be more helpful then any genjutsu could be."  
>This was how Naruto found herself being put through her paces by Kakashi, Minato busy teaching both Obito and Rin tree-climbing. She wasn't even really paying attention to the fight, because Kurama had decided to strike up a conversation in her mind at this moment.<p>

"_You do know kit, as a thousand year old demon, I have seen more than a few jutsu. I could offer a few up if you want..." _

_'On what condition?' _Naruto asked before she was thrown to the side, Kakashi's foot landing on the floor after making painful contact with her ribs.

"_You let me free as soon as you're done with Madara and Tobi. I won't go about destroying your precious village. If anything, I'll become like a summoning animal, only a hell of a lot more respected."  
><em>Naruto frowned, struggling to her feet before diving back into the fray, sending a palm thrust at Kakashi's nose and watching as he flew back, blood soaking into his mask.

'_How many jutsu are we talking about here?'_

"_A few hundred thousand,_" Well that was furiously tempting.

'_I'll think about it._' Turning back to her fight, Naruto sighed. Kakashi had once again landed a face shot on her, sending the blonde flying backwards as her brother just watched her with mild interest.

"Kakashi!"  
>Naruto and Obito both looked up, waiting for the lecture that was sure to come the Hatake's way.<p>

"Good shot! Naruto, start paying attention, you can't afford to daydream in a fight." Feeling her eyebrow twitch at her brothers oh so supportive words, Naruto let her hands fly into the ram seal, Kakashi's eyes widening and he rushed forwards, trying to stop the unavoidable.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Seventy Naruto sprung up into the clearing, however, only five at a time began to engage with Kakashi. Minato stopped watching the two tree climbers in favour of the fight, sharp blue eyes noticing how the Naruto's that fought later seemed to be able to predict Kakashi's moves...

"Hey Naru-chan! Do you learn stuff from shadow clones?" The real blonde -happily stood on the sidelines- nodded, offering her sensei a salute as she did so.

"How do you think I got so good? They can't improve my body muscles, back they can learn for me. And since I can do so many clones, then I'll become the greatest ninja ever by the time I'm fourteen!"  
>'<em>Just in time for Tobi's Nine-tails attack,<em>' Naruto mused charging into the fight with Kakashi as her final clone was displaced. The boy himself was looking reasonably worn, panting slightly whilst Naruto was still standing tall. Minato shook his head from where he was sitting in his tree, grinning sheepishly as he did so. As it would just so happen, his little sister was clearly a demon when it came to stamina. She may not be top dog at speed, but with stamina like that, as long as she dodged the fatal blows she'd be fine. Watching as she began to counter the boy, he instantly noticed how her stance had changed from her previous attempt, obviously those clones had learnt something fighting the Hatake.  
>Naruto really was a true genius of hard-work.<p>

"Okay team, I think we'll wrap that up for today!" Rin and Obito both hopped out of the tree they'd finished climbing, the two plus one sensei turning to look at the two that were still fighting. Kakashi absolutely refused to lose to Naruto, and the girl most certainly wasn't going down. There once decent display of taijutsu had descended into mud wrestling; Naruto had seen fit to produce a water jutsu in an attempt to get the Hatake away from her, said boy having thrown out an earth jutsu to counter. Thus the mud. Currently, Naruto was stuffing Kakashi's face into the dirt, screaming at him to say 'uncle' and forfeit the match.  
>Before Kakashi got the chance to counter, Minato grabbed the female by her collar, yanking her back and holding the clawing girl at an arms length off the ground.<p>

"Calm down Naruto."

"Argh! Kakashi drives me insane! One day I'm gonna throw him off a cliff!"

"That's all well and good Naruto, but you are part of a team, so learn to live with it. I'm sure you have your faults too." The girl blushed a light shade of pink, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling as she did so.

"Okay then, Naruto I need you to pick up some groceries cause I've got a mission, here's the list. We'll meet her tomorrow, same time unless my mission drags on. See ya'." Minato poofed away, dropping Naruto on her hind and coating her in a fresh layer of mud. Rin was tending to Kakashi and frowning at the blonde girl that'd caused the injuries, but she still came over to check if she was okay.

"I'm fine Rin-chan, promise!"

"Naruto Namikaze! Kakashi hit you with a jaw-breaker, I saw it. I'm sure he'd have knocked something loose." Placing a glowing green palm on the side of Naruto's face, the brunette's eyes widened as her healing chakra landed on the already mending bone. It was healing faster than it would with her medical ninjutsu.

"Naruto?" She asked, mouth open and staring at the girl who just shrugged.

"It's always been like that. Don't tell anyone Rin, it's a secret."

* * *

><p>Once the team had parted ways, Naruto found herself in the small corner shop that Minato had pointed out. She quickly found out that her brother was a very dedicated customer to a store that'd kicked her out multiple times as a child. But that was all in the past now. Snatching up the pasta and the milk, Naruto dashed to the counter, grinning at the owner who smiled down at her. It was such an odd look, to see the man who would lose a son -maybe not this time around though- in the Kyubi attack, smile down at her.<p>

"Hi sweetie, what can I get for you?"

"Minato-niisan sent me to get these," Naruto whispered, pushing the items forward and watching as the shopkeeper nodded.

"So you're the little charmer I've been hearing about from my son. He works at the academy you know, youngest teacher there!" The man was clearly proud of his child and Naruto nodded along, offering the money and praying to god this wouldn't get any more awkward.

"Well, I'll give you Minato's normal twenty percent discount if you tell me your name."

"It's Naruto Namikaze! And I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever! Believe it!" The man laughed at her catch phrase, ruffling her bangs fondly before offering her the bag. Gratefully accepting the load of necessaries, Naruto waved goodbye, slipping out the shop and heading off down the street. This was one of the many that'd been crushed in Kurama's- No, it wasn't fair to say Kurama's attack. Tobi's attack. That was better.  
>Anyway, it'd been one of the streets flattened in Tobi's attack, which would explain why every so often she'd see a side road she didn't remember being there. All in all, she was slightly confused. To her right she heard a grunt, making the blonde pause. She recognised that grunt. It was a typical noise of someone getting punched in a spar, where they'd left their guard open and suffered the consequences. However, there were no training grounds around here, so she shouldn't be hearing that noise. And from the sound of the grunt, she was pretty familiar with the person.<p>

Dropping her bag of groceries, Naruto whirled around, whipping down the alleyway in pursuit of the sound. There, surrounding someone much smaller than they were, was a bunch of Chũnin -they had the jackets, but not the graceful air of a Jōnin- whom were clearly beating up the younger one.

"It's your stupid fathers fault we're going to war brat, don't pretend like it's not happening! You're families the reason we're losing ninja. Losing friends. But your dad's not here to take it, he took the cowards way out. So we'll have to settle for you instead."  
>Naruto, from where she was standing, saw a flicker of silver hair, almost hidden between the Chũnin.<br>Then she saw red.

The Chũnin never even got a chance to see it coming, but suddenly one was being thrown into a wall by a kid much younger than him, back crushed against the brick wall. He looked down at the brat, about to fight back before he stopped dead in his tracks. Red eyes, pupils in the shape of slits, looked back at him, red chakra coating the body of this girl and oh god it burned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto hissed, feeling her hair begin to twist into fox like shapes.  
>Kurama was laughing in her mind at the sight of the man turned crying boy, egging his host on.<p>

"You dare lay on finger on my team-mate again, saw one word against him, and I will kill you. Got that?" When the Chũnin nodded, Naruto dropped him to the floor, nose twitching at the scent of urine and drawing back her killer intent. The other three had all but fled after her threat had been delivered, leaving Kakashi to drop to the floor, exhausted and slowly bleeding from small cut wounds. Nothing noticeable on a ninja, injures that'd look like training accidents.

"Come of Kakashi," Naruto murmured, packing away Kurama's chakra and lifting the boy slowly, slinging his arm over her shoulders. The boy groaned, legs giving out beneath his weakened form and Naruto felt her heart snap a little inside. As carefully as she could, she picked the silver haired teen up, forcing him into a frontal piggyback and ordering him to hold on. Luckily enough, it would appear the Chũnin had blocked his view of her, so he wouldn't have seen her chakra. Only felt the massive amounts of killer intent. No wonder they'd ran off, the cowards.

* * *

><p>Arriving back home, Naruto delicately laid Kakashi down in her bed, frowning at the wounds before she went to retrieve a flannel and bowl of warm water. Upon her return, she instantly put a stop to Kakashi's attempt to escape, stripping him of his shirt and carefully wiping the wounds as she did so.<p>

"Why didn't you fight back?" She asked quietly, watching as the boy closed his eyes and shock his head.  
>The bastards had even snatched his forehead protector. Probably claiming he had no right to it.<p>

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT YOU LIKE THAT!" Naruto, having finished cleaning the boys wounds, got to the feet and paced, fists clenched as she tried to recall where Minato kept the bandages. "Well Kakashi? Tell me, what makes you think that it's okay for them to hit you? What makes you think that it's okay for them to get away with this?"

"Because their friends are dead! Our ninja are dropping like flies, and it's all my dad's fault! But he's not here to take it! HE KILLED HIMSELF TO GET AWAY FROM IT! Okay, you wanted to know, there you go!" Naruto bit on her lip, face scrunched up as she tried not to say anything. Instead, she retreated, returning with bandages and dressing the boy's wounds in silence. The Hatake sat on the bed glumly, not looking at his team-mate and refusing to say anything.

"Get some rest Kakashi, or I'll stalk you home and stay with you." Gathering up her supplies, Naruto bit on her lip, hands shaking as she desperately tried to control herself.

"And do you know what? I believe that what he did was right, giving up the mission for his team. I think the White Fang's a true hero."

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up the the next morning, having slept in her brothers bed -and finding his questionable reading material, much to her great disgust- to find her room empty. The bed was made, and if it wasn't for the smallest flecks of blood, it was like Kakashi had never been there. Wanting to throw a fit so badly, Naruto almost missed the little note on the side of the bedside table. Carefully, she made her way over, picking up the paper.<p>

There was only two words on the paper, but the thank you made her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick update his quick! And by the way, this is the end of the introduction arch, next we start getting seriously into the story line. <strong>

**Next chapter  
>Getting serious<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Everyone. I can't do the usual, as I'm updating via I-pod before school. Cause I love you guys so much!

* * *

><p><strong>For some Itachi related humour, check out 'That Little Hickey', also wrote by me, featuring the boy himself. <strong>

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Second Chances**

Chapter 10

Things went well from there. Naruto stopped ripping Kakashi up every time he brought up the rules, and Kakashi himself always ignored Naruto's first insult. But only the first. If the team noticed the difference, they didn't say anything on the matter. For the next few weeks Naruto had shadowed Kakashi –though the boy didn't know it- to find the same Chũnin trying it on again two months later. Kakashi took them down without hesitation, and Naruto could breathe easy.

* * *

><p>And just when it was coming up to her first year in the past, Sarutobi made the announcement; war. Naruto had been stood in the main street along with all the other Genin and Chũnin when the announcement had been made; they were now officially at war with Iwa. It was expected to become a three way brawl soon, if the way in which Suna was acting was anything to go by. Rin had started crying almost instantly, breaking down and allowing Obito to hold her. The Uchiha looked tense, biting his lip in order to stop himself from displaying any emotion whilst he kept his team-mate securely in place. Naruto cautiously placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, feeling how his muscles were coiled for action. But no one took any interest in the Hatake, instead trying to come to terms with what was happening. The third cleared his throat from his position atop the Hokage tower, looking down on his village with a face that told everyone this was the last thing he wanted.<p>

"Though we are at war, no personal under the age of fifteen will fight on the front lines. The closest you will come is sabotage, and I plan to keep it this way. Please remain on high alert; you will be notified if you are needed. Also, there is someone I would like to speak to," his dark eyes locked on Naruto, easily picking the blonde girl out of the crowd and making a subtle gesture for her to approach him after the announcement, "I am sorry that it has come down to this, and I'm not going to say it will be easy. However, we will come out on top."  
>There was a collective cheer from some of the braver shinobi, Rin still crumpled next to team Minato and Kakashi still as tense as ever. Naruto bit on her bottom lip, chewing on the skin before watching as the crowds began to disperse before her.<p>

"I've got to go," she mumbled, only Kakashi picking up on the fact she'd said anything at all.

"Why?" Naruto jolted to a stop at the sound of Kakashi's voice before grinning to herself.

"Because I'm the one the Hokage wanted to see."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until today Naruto realized just how lucky she'd been so far. Because when the Hokage had said he was including her on the war council, stating that he would tell them of the demon inside her, Orochimaru walked past. Naruto almost had a heart attack, Kurama rooting her feet to the spot to make sure that she wouldn't attack him.<p>

"_Not now kit, you can't attack him yet. Opportune moment. But you will get your chance. We will get out chance to kill off that bastard_," growling deep within his throat, Kurama let go of her body, Naruto gasping for breath before nodding to the Hokage.

"That's fine. As long as they don't use me."

The war council itself consisted of a majority of clan heads, the ANBU boss, Orochimaru, two civilian representatives and the Hokage himself. Though there were two spare seats, one for Tsunade and one for Jiraiya. However, Naruto knew the former would refuse to come back. Unless-

"Thank you all for coming together in this difficult time," The Hokage grumbled, looking around and sighing because he really didn't want to see this. Tsume was bouncing a child –Hana- on her lap, frowning over the reason they were coming together and leaving Naruto feeling sick. She could end this war instantly, but she really didn't want to go wiping out army's like they were ants.

"What's is this brat doing here?" Orochimaru grumbled, flicking a finger half-heartedly in Naruto's direction.

"Naruto is here because she is the current Jinchūriki of the Nine-tails, thus she has high enough a profile to be included."  
>Several clan leaders fidgeted nervously, each looking at the girl with cautious eyes, trying to weigh up the small child that hadn't even reached ten years of life yet.<p>

"Still, she is but a prison. What is the point in keeping her here if all she can do was stand around looking cute?" Tsume mumbled, growling when Hana grabbed at her hair.

"Naruto?"  
>At the open question left before her, the Namikaze frowned slightly, playing with the idea of what to tell them.<p>

"_It won't hurt if you explain what you can do, just don't say anything about Nine Tails Chakra mode, only about the demon fox shroud. And it'll be best not to let them in on the fact we are cooperating."_  
>Happily taking the foxes advice, Naruto turned back to the council and let the red chakra bubble to the surface, forming a single tail swiping out behind her.<p>

"I can control the chakra to the extent of four tails. The fox can't influence me up until then." Several heads nodded, Fugaku Uchiha twitching his nose at the foul chakra leaking through the air.

"Any more questions on Naruto being included within the council?"  
>As they all sat together, talking amongst one another, about what to do, the Hokage finally brought up an issue that'd been baffling all but Orochimaru.<p>

"Now, we need to figure out a way of contacting Tsunade. Luckily enough, both Minato Namikaze and Jiraiya summoned toads, and we've been about to contact out Sage through those methods. However, Tsunade shares the slug contract with no one else, making it furiously difficult to relay her any messages. Especially as she doesn't want to be found. From the last report Jiraiya gave me, he indicated that she is currently within the Land of Hot Water. I suggest we send a team out in order to search for her."

"I volunteer!" Naruto cried, instantly seizing the chance and shooting to her feet as she did so. Orochimaru scoffed, whilst the Hokage raised a brow, as if asking if she had a plan. One sly nod later and Sarutobi smiled.

"I am fine with Naruto Namikaze leaving to track down Tsunade. Do you have anyone in mind to join you?"  
>Frowning at the question, Naruto sat back down, drumming her fingers on the table before shrugging to herself. Might as well bring the people in on the secret.<p>

"May I request Kushina Uzumaki and Obito Uchiha?"

"Granted," Fugaku snapped before anyone else could question the decision. The Uchiha head was meanwhile doing a small dance inside of his head, grinning and all but partying over the fact that yes, he had not only gotten rid of that damn prankster, but his failure of a nephew as well. And for an indefinite amount of time to top it off!  
>This was almost too good to be true!<p>

* * *

><p>She didn't see much of a point of sticking around after that, so Naruto got up and left, heading out to inform her two team-mates of the change of plan. She hadn't seen much of Kushina since she actually told her about herself; the red headed kunoichi had been pulled away on mission after mission and thus the two had seen little of one another.<p>

"Hey Naruto!"  
>Spinning around at the sound of her name, Naruto blinked a few times, watching as Obito came steaming towards her.<p>

"I just got told I'm going on a mission with you and some Kushina girl! Do you know what the mission is, because I bet it's something super awesomely impor-" The rest of Obito's words were muffled as Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, hissing for the boy to shut the hell up and keep it on the down low.

"Yes we're going on a mission Obito, and yes, I specifically picked both yourself and Kushina. Now, I'm going to go find her, whilst you get your bag packed and get the team together at the training grounds. It's a long term mission, so pack everything you'll need. And you're not going to tell anybody about this mission, okay?" Watching as the Uchiha nodded, still grinning from ear to ear, Naruto let him go, watching as the orange blur took off down the streets as he did so.

* * *

><p>Kushina had been less than impressed over the fact she had a mission right after the one she'd just finished. However, she brightened considerably when she found out that it was Obito and Naruto who would be her team on this one. Unknown to everyone else, it would actually by the little blonde leading the team, but they didn't need to know that. Minato and Kakashi were both slouched against a training post, Rin seated on the grass and all three observing Obito who looked like he was going to burst with excitement.<p>

"Naruto, do you know what's wrong with Obito? Has he eaten something he shouldn't have?"  
>Kakashi and Rin both snickered, Obito stopping in his wild movements to shout at his sensei. Covering her chuckles, Naruto adjusted her bag, the three team members looking at it curiously before Minato frowned.<p>

"You've got a mission," he muttered accusingly, looking at Kushina who was also with pack.

"Yes we do. We have been specifically chosen to locate and retrieve Tsunade by any means necessary."  
>Kakashi's eyes narrowed, glaring at the rag tag team before biting on his bottom lip.<p>

"If this is such an important mission like Obito's being proclaiming it to be, why would they send you? I understand that Naruto is reasonably talented in Ninjutsu, but Kushina-san is just a regular Jōnin and Obito is just a joke."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kushina and Obito both had to be held back by Minato and Rin respectively, Naruto the only one left to explain to the Hatake just what was going on.

"Well, actually, I got chosen for the mission, and I got to choose a Jōnin I trust one-hundred percent, and a fellow ninja. So I picked Obito."  
>Kakashi let his face scrunch up at the information, dropping into a seated position and wondering why there had been a stabbing sensation in his chest at the fact Naruto picked Obito over himself for the mission. It took a moment for him to register the feeling as jealously, and another moment for him to instantly squash the emotion. Every time Naruto did something, either pick up a jutsu faster than he did, get better recognition that he did, the same painful feeling would echo about in his rib cage and leave a bitter taste in the back of his mouth.<p>

"Anyway, he just thought we'd tell you. Minato-sensei, can I sign to the toad summons before I leave?" The blond dropped Kushina where he was stood, nodding and completely focused on the task at hand.

"Yeah sure, I'll summon them up now."  
>Minato went over to give Obito and Kushina some mission briefing, leaving Kakashi and Rin beside Naruto and the toad. The green eyed toad looked at Naruto in recognition, to which Naruto found herself frozen.<p>

"Come on Kakashi, let's get some training done," Rin murmured, still shaken about the war. And now, two of her team-mates were leaving her for a war related mission. The silver haired boy nodded, rising to his feet and walking after the brunette.

"What do you want Naruto? What are you doing in this time?" The toad hissed, looking the girl up and down before shaking his head.

"And you're younger. I guess this is a time travel jutsu?"

"Huh?"  
>The toad just snickered, offering the scroll to already show her name signed.<p>

"We'll explain later, come to Mount Myōboku as soon as you have time."  
>With that, the frog poofed away, leaving an unbelievably confused Naruto behind.<p>

Sitting back and trying to comprehend what had just happened, Naruto was oblivious to the way in which Rin was looking at her. The wanna be medic could feel her eyelids twitching slightly, glaring at the girl that was curled up next to Obito and waiting for Kushina and Minato to say their goodbyes.  
>If that kiss could be called a goodbye; surely they'd have to come up for air at some point? Though she wasn't the most observant one on their team -cough, Kakashi, cough- she had most certainly noticed the way in which the silver haired boy didn't snap the first time she said anything, not the way he did with Obito or herself. It was almost like the boy felt he had to be nice to the Namikaze. Rin wanted to think that Minato had threatened him into doing so, but there was no way in hell that'd be happening. Minato was already treading dangerous waters with having his sister on his team, there was no way he'd risk showing favour to the girl. Which annoyed Rin more, because it meant her crush was spending more time on this silly blonde than he was her.<p>

"Kakashi-kun, can you help me with my chakra control please?"  
>It was only recently that Minato had moved them onto water walking, and the silver haired boy had easily taken to it. Rin had stayed up for nights on end practising it till she was perfect, but she might as well utilize what time she could get with Kakashi. The silver haired boy came over, offering her a supporting hand as he stood perfectly on the water, watching as Rin wobbled slightly before adjusting herself. Every so often she'd 'slip', Kakashi catching her each time until she was wearing a blush that had nothing to do with the surprising September heat.<p>

"Hey Kakashi! We're going now! Get over here and say goodbye!"  
>Rin watched in dismay as the silver haired boy all but dropped her in the river, calmly walking over to Kushina's team and standing with a raised brow as he looked at Naruto. Surfacing, Rin huffed, before watching in surprise as Naruto hugged -HUGGED!- the Kakashi Hatake. Not one girl had ever dared to do that! The boy was stiff and unresponsive, but didn't try to force her off him, instead waiting until she was done crushing his spine.<p>

"You better keep yourself in good condition, because I want to open a can of whoop-ass on you when we get back. Got that! So give me a challenge!" Both Rin and Kakashi snorted at the girls arrogance, she couldn't even beat him in taijutsu right now, but the Chũnin simply nodded his head, watching as the blonde girl waved an overenthusiastic goodbye as she disappeared behind the tree line. Minato stood up from where he'd been sat on the tree stump, rubbing his hands together.

"Okay then, let's spar, Kakashi vs. Rin vs. myself."  
>Rin whimpered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I hate introduction chapters, I just can't stop rushing them, and for that, I am very very sorry. But hey, two updates in one day?<strong>

**Age's now are;  
>Kakshi and Obito- 10<br>****Rin and Naruto- 9  
><strong>**Minato and Kushina- 22 **

**Next chapter  
>Travel Time!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Vaughn Tyler-Thanks!

Fk306 animelover- Look no further ;)

KisunaFuji- Thank you, I always see them as siblings, and I hope it'll come across in later chapters! And they'll find out, eventually.

god of all- Thank you, glad you like it!

TabooElf- Yes he has. And Naruto is terrifying at any age

Forbiden Light- Yes they really did! And Kakashi is one of her precious people, of course she'll kick ass to protect him!

PrinezCharm- Thank you so much, it's nice to know my stories okay, and thanks for reading!

Eternal Cat Moon- Baby Itachi would be the cutest thing ever. And the most advanced baby ever. 0.o

yyh-ygo-fma- Well, that's Jiraiya for ya. And yeah, she might have done. I think they'll be a side chapter as to what happened to Minato's books. *evil laugh*

LadySandoval- Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot!

the. stories . live. on - Thank you, They'll be more Uchiha after this arch, promise!

Kidan Yoshilda- Okay, I'll check it out the second I have time. And I'm rahter liking this Asuma/Naru idea, even if it's just to develop Kakashi a bit. And damn it, how did you guess my plans? Yes, Naruto will teach either Itachi or Shisui, I haven't decided yet. I don't have microsoft word, just open office, so it's not as good as picking up faults. ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>For some Itachi related humour, check out 'That Little Hickey', also wrote by me, featuring the boy himself. <strong>

**Read and review people?**

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Second Chances**

Chapter 11

Travelling was one of Naruto's favourite past times. And now that she was with people that knew who she really was, she didn't need to hold back on anything. The fact they were heading away from Iwa and Suna also worked in her favour, as there'd be less chance of a fight out here. Stretching out her limbs, Naruto let a yawn pass through her lips before turning to look at Obito. Now that they were out of the village and away from wondering eyes, it was obvious that he wanted to ask questions. It was the same for Kushina. However, they were both conscious of just how much the other one knew.

"Oh just ask me, you both know practically everything anyway."

"Sweet, what jutsus do you know!" Kushina all but demanded, shaking her daughter by the collar of her shirt and Obito chuckling under his breath.

"Will you teach me some super cool moves Naruto-chan?" Obito cried, jumping up and down, waving his hands about.

"I know a load of jutsus, but you'll have to wait to see them because almost all the ones I know are destructive, and yeah I'll teach you a few things Obito."  
>'<em>I need you to survive this after all<em>,' Naruto mused, rocking back on her heels and biting at her bottom lip.

"But, I guess I could show you this one move..." Hands flying into the ram seal, Naruto offered her two companions a sheepish grin before a sudden poof of smoke surrounded her.  
>The trail they were on was worn, the path well travelled and had clearly seen many different people. A busty, nude blonde was a first though.<p>

"This is, the sexy no jutsu, and has defeated even the Third Hokage!" Obito flew back with a nose bleed, and Kushina simply stared at her daughter in horror. Transforming back, the blonde looked sheepishly up at Kushina, waiting for her fellow woman's verdict, half expecting a punch in the face. Instead, Kushina tackled her to the floor in a hug, screaming at Naruto as to why she hadn't show her this sooner.

"I mean, imagine all the guys I could defeat with this! Even Minato would fall for it!" Chuckling to herself, Kushina set her daughter back on her feet, demanding that she be taught Naruto's first original technique. After stopping himself from passing out due to blood loss, Obito quickly bounded into the lesson, almost as enthusiastic as Jiraiya had been.

* * *

><p>Sleeping arrangements came in the form of a inn by the roadside, a simple wooden home with a few extra rooms. The inn keeper had been a kind old woman with wisps of greying hair and warm brown eyes. She took one look at their forehead protectors before ushering them into the dining room, stating that their first meal would be on the house, what with how much effort they put into protecting her country. Kushina had all but kicked her feet up to relax, rubbing at her stomach once she'd finished her roast dinner. Obito himself had just asked for a bit of everything and was now bloated, whining over how much his stomach hurt and how he was going to explode in several different ways. Naruto had ingested a huge bowl of ramen before deciding to leave it at that, knowing that their mission money allowance would only stretch so far.<p>

"So kiddo," Kushina mused, running a hand through her bangs and frowning. The rest of her fiery red hair was pulled up into a tight bun that sat high upon her forehead, halting any chances of the stiff red mane being used against her.

"You never did tell us a lot about where you came from, well, not mucha about your friends that was." Laughing nervously, Naruto drunk the last of her lemonade, frowning to herself as she did so.

"It's a long story. I got along with everyone in my graduating class there abouts, there was just this one boy I had problems with. But we patched it up in the end. No big deal," Naruto paused, biting her lip in thought as she tried to figure out just what she could tell the two without influencing the future," yeah he was a real ass sometimes, well, for years on end really. But he grew up, I just wish I could have had more time to spend with him..." The group once again lapped into silence as the topic hit new levels of awkwardness.

"What about Kakashi? You never told me much, aside from he was your sensei."

"Kakashi was your sensei?" Kushina blurted out, sending both Obito and Naruto a collective frown before scowling at the two.

"Come on then, explain!"

Chuckling and half drunk, Kushina looped her arm around her daughters shoulders leaning on the girl as they made their way to their room. Obito was going to be sleeping in the same room, but as for changing, the girls obviously wanted to keep their privacy.

"He actually read Icha-Icha in front of you, whilst you were training? Man, that's classic. I knew he'd start reading them sooner or later. Just a shame it took my death to make him do so."

Naruto offered her mother a hasty grin, rubbing at her spiky hair that had still yet to be tamed, "yeah, don't tell Jiraiya, but that is the best series ever. I only disapproved of it to keep up appearances you know? I am female after all."  
>Giggling, the two girl managed to stumble into the room before Kushina was rummaging through her pack. Suddenly, she produced a familiarly tatter, orange book and began waving it around in success.<p>

"I got it on pre-order, it's not even out till next month." Wiggling closer to her mother, Naruto snatched it out of her paws before retreating to her bed as she did so. And she gasped, because it was the unedited version, with the ultra juice bits still left in.

"And you don't have a problem with me reading this?"

"Of course not! Minato might, but your like my little sister. What's good for me, is good for you! But so help me," Kushina's voice dropped into the stereotypical threatening voice, eyes narrowed and fists bunched up, "if you do anything in that book with any boy who hasn't gotten my approval, I'll gut you and stew your innards around Konoha as a warning to all the other girls."  
>Nodding her head along to her suddenly terrifying mothers threat, Naruto grinned sheepishly.<p>

"So... who does have your approval?"

"So far, only Kakashi. God knows Obito would have no chance of holding you down. He'd only encourage you."

"HEY!" Obito bellowed, kicking the door open and parading in, weasel pyjama's covering his body in a dazzlingly bright shade of orange, "that's not very nice Kushina-chan. Especially when Kakashi said Minato-sensei shouldn't date you."  
>The glass that'd been in Kushina's hands burst into several different shards, the red-head snarling before turning to the two terrified pre-teens.<p>

"He said what?" Already the older woman's hand was healed, only the remaining fragments of glass scattered across the floor.

"Nothing Kushina-chan! I'm off to bed!" And with that, Obito dived under his covers, curling up and hissing when Naruto tried to pull the covers off.

"I'll be have a talk with Kakashi when I get back," Kushina mumbled, storming over to her own sleeping mat before scrambling into the makeshift nest.  
>Watching her travelling companions, Naruto grinned nervously before crawling over to her own bed.<p>

"Night guys."

* * *

><p><em>Cool air brushing over her skin, Naruto looked out over Konoha, the Konoha that only existed in her memories. She was sat atop Tsunade's head, legs spread before her and her stormy blue eyes scanning over the village with deflated confidence. There were several scars on the landscape, evidence of Orochimaru's attack here, Pein's obliteration there, but the village still stood. The November air was freezing, sending her hair whipping in all directions and all she could see was Sasuke sat next to her, looking out over the village in mild disgust and snorting. "<em>

_I don't see why he protected it. There's nothing here." The words cut like knives, Naruto glaring at Sasuke from the cover of her bangs as she did so. _

"_What do you mean nothings here, there are still people who care about you here." _

"_Not anymore," Sasuke grunted, pointing over to a gathering of Konoha 11, all but herself stood there, "they're current subject is my death. Murder actually."  
>Punching the boy in the arm, Naruto snarled, watching as Sasuke just smirked back at her. "And what about me bastard, I still care, always have an always will!" <em>

"_Yeah, but you're not here anymore, are you Naruto?"  
>The observation froze her, because she wasn't. She was currently in a room with her mother and a dead Uchiha, sleeping like nothing was wrong with the world, time she could be spending training. <em>

"_You're too busy building your bonds with those now, you're even starting to forget us." _

"_That's not true Sasuke! I could never forget you! Any of you!" _

"_And yet you haven't thought of me before today! You haven't for the past year, ever since you ended up in the past you've been blocking me out like a bad memory, not even wondering what's happening now." _

"_But you're dead now!" Naruto blurted out before she could stop it, her horrified eyes locking on Sasukes. The coal lumps were mocking, a sneer draw across his lips and the ever present twitch in his left eyebrow jumping like a kangaroo. _

"_So that's what I am to you? Dead then? Naruto, you'll always be a dobe!" The Uchiha was cut off from anymore ranting as a spear broke through his abdomen, droplets of blood escaping his mouth and leaving a trickle of the crimson liquid running from the corner of his lips. Her terrorized screams fell upon deaf ears, her muscles refusing to move an inch as she watched Sasuke fall lifeless before her, eyes unseeing and the onyx gems glossed over. Madara's wicked cackle was the last thing she heard. _

* * *

><p>Obito was knelt over Naruto, wincing at her screams as he desperately tried to shake her awake, watching as the girl's eyes shot open and her eyes darted around the room. But she wasn't moving. Obito sat there, helpless, watching as his new friend laid there crying, screaming fear. Kushina herself would be out fore a few more hours; the red-head used a specialized sleeping pill that would only wake her at sunrise, or if a foreign chakra invaded the room. Minato had once told him it was because Kushina always had nightmares of foxes, but now he knew it was because when she was unconscious, she had to spend that time with the fox unless she was totally out of it.<p>

"Naruto, it's okay! Whatever happened is not real!"  
>But the girls eyes weren't looking at him, they were focused just over his shoulder like she could see someone there. The orange clad boy shot a look in the direction, but the only thing that rested there was the wooden panels of the wall.<p>

"Naruto? What's wrong?"  
>Yet, the girl didn't respond, all she did was scream and cry, brining no one running as the sounds were muffled by the silencing seals placed around the room by the girl herself. With little else to do, Obito careful drew Naruto up and clung to the girl, shoulder softening the sounds that escaped the girls throat. Ignoring the tears that pricked at his eyes, Obito focused on keeping still, not shaking and not crying in front of Naruto; he couldn't afford to break down here.<br>After what felt like hours, but was a few minutes, the girl's limbs finally became her own again, attaching onto Obito and refusing to let go. Thankfully, the cries had stopped. Stiffening at the desperate hug, Obito grimaced before holding Naruto a little tighter. Whatever had gotten to her, whatever had broken her like that, he prayed to god it wouldn't happen again, would happen to anyone else.  
>Because Naruto was the strongest person he knew, and if something could put her into this position, then it would kill a lesser man.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this has taken so long, I've been super busy with school, and I was out of town yesterday. And I'm sorry it's so short too.<br>****What Naruto suffers from in this chapter is sleep paralysis, check it up if you want. I got the idea after watching 'fourth kind' and doing a bit of research into it. Anyone seen that movie? Because it scared the hell out of me.**

**In other news, I got my first flame this week! **

**Next chapter  
>Tsunade power!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Mrs. Kitsune- Well, Naruto hasn't figured that out yet, and by now it's too late. Her body is now somewhat conditioned to her limbs as they are in her child form, and transforming back into her sexy jutsu form will just mess up the coordination; that and if she used that and suddenly improved, Minato and Kakashi would notice something's wrong. Hope that answers your question, and thanks for your review!

narutogirl103- Thank you!

(No name) I updated from my I-pod by loading up what I had of the chapter onto fanfic, then edited it with my i-pod touch; once it was done I uploaded. ^^ And I'm glad they look cute.

XxBishxX- Thank you!

Albatross Aoba- No where in the manga does it state that Kakashi's team was called team seven, if you can find that, then please present proof and I will change it. You'll find that most people have assumed it was team seven, so I see no reason why it couldn't be any other number.  
>Secondly, I am English, and as such, my spelling will be different to that of their American counterparts. My apologies, but I will write correct to my own language.<br>Finally, please don't insult my reviews, and instead offer me a way to improve? Thank you for your kind flame =)

yyh-ygo-fma- Tsume is Kiba's mother, and head of the Inuzuka clan. Obito is darling, and I really wish to god he'd lived! And yes, subtle Rin is brilliant, and I can't tell you who's going to be finding out. Sorry, and thanks for reviewing!

LadySandoval- I've got a plan for Kakashi and Naruto's first 'date' *evil cackle* thank you, and thanks for reviewing!

Kidan Yoshilda- Damn you =P Ruin my fun. And I think you're right on the NaruxAsuma thing. I like the idea the more I read about it. And thanks for reviewing, and for the advice of course!

Eternal Cat Moon- Thank you!

harlequin320- Thank you, and thanks for reviewing!

Forbiden Light- Sorry you had to wait, and we'll be jumping back to Kakashi soon enough. Promise!

god of all- Thank you!

TabooElf- Thanks, and Tsunade will make an entrance next chapter =)

the stories live on- teehee, thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Second Chances**

Chapter 12

Morning came bright and early, with the group more than happily making their way into the center of town. Naruto, in all of her worldly knowledge, had informed them that the most likely place to uncover Tsunade would be some form of gambling district, hence why they were heading over to the west side of town.  
>Slinking beside her, with his hands tucked neatly into his pockets, Obito frowned as the fair haired girl. Brushing the bangs back from his face -someday, he would get his hair cut into something similar to Minato-sensei's style, just minus the bangs- the Uchiha let his eyes instantly trail through the crowd, scanning for not only any threats, but the Slug sanin herself. According to Naruto, the woman was busty, blonde and about Kushina's age in looks. Some women clearly didn't get the concept of ageing. As Naruto dashed over and purchased three ice creams, Obito once again grimaced, lips turned down and disapproving of her behaviour. Even if he put up the same mask everyday. He'd been biting his lip all day, because when he'd woken up Kushina had already been fully dressed and in deep conversation with Naruto over icha-icha. There had then been a three way fight over who got to read the only copy at breakfast, with Naruto coming out on top. He couldn't say anything with Kushina being right next to them, the red-head obviously had no idea what'd happened and it would appear Naruto wanted to keep it that way. Every so often he'd give the girl a meaningful look, try to capture her eyes in a silent message of 'we need to talk'. And every-time, she'd turn around and keep skipping forwards, like she didn't know just what he was getting at. He felt like ripping his too long hair. Really, it was infuriating that she was purposefully ignoring him, and it was getting so annoying that he was almost at the point of calling her out in front of Kushina regardless of privacy. The only thing that was stopping him was the obvious fact Naruto knew a lot about him, and could just as easily out him for all his problems.<br>So for now, Obito bit his tongue and sat back, determined not to take his own mask off, not yet.

* * *

><p>It was getting harder and harder to look at Obito now. The boy would continually send her annoyed, suspicious glances and he would only become more irritated as time went on.<p>

"Can we stop for a bit? I need to talk to Kurama..." Kushina nodded sternly; even if she had been talking to the fox, there was still a clear dislike from the beasts side. The group quickly located a park, the sun warm on the back of their necks and Naruto settled into the shade of one of the oak trees. Legs folded into a typical arrangement often associated with meditation, she let her eyes flutter close, whiskers slowly becoming more defined as she gently tapped into the foxes power.  
>Opening her eyes, Naruto took a look around the forest of her mine before silently calling out the Kyubi. With no disturbance in the presence around her, the nine-tails appeared with little more than a poof of smoke, looking down at her tiny frame. Ever since he'd recovered the entirety of his chakra, Kurama had become much much taller than she remembered. However, he also had much much more chakra for them to play around with. In fact, whilst they were out here, they might be able to start training her body to use it.<p>

"Kurama. What should I tell Obito? I can't come out and say I'm having dreams about everyone dying and hating me. I can't tell him that I've almost turned my back on my friends! Even if they don't exist yet..." Naruto trailed off as a finger almost as big as her was pressed against her head gently, pushing her down into a sitting position.

"Don't tell him anything kit. Even if you lie through the skin of your teeth, you have no obligation to those damn Uchiha. No matter what you felt for one of them," Kurama smirked as the blonde's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red, her lips moulding into the traditional pout.

"I didn't like Sasuke in that was Kurama. Nuh-uh, no way."

"Well then that's a good thing, because he is as good as dead here. You can at least make his future better, you owe him that much... However, you will let me play around with a few of those traitorous Uchiha at some point. I won't kill them... Just teach them not to mess around with powers out of their control. Regardless, I'm getting off track; you need to forget and live in the present. Otherwise you die, your parents will die and I'll get sealed into a useless baby. Forge bonds here. Now get out of my site kit and don't come back till you've got a grip."

Reeling in the shock of being kicked out of her own mind, Naruto blinked a few times before she realized that she was in fact face down in the grass.

"Hey! What happened? You suddenly face planted the ground..." Obito trailed off, not wanted to ask if the demon had hurt her. Not in public at least.

"I'm fine. Kurama's just suffering from his mood swings. The ones that take up a good ninety percent of his time," wiping the due from her lips, Naruto looked up at both Kushina and Obito before sighing.

"Until the furball decides that he'll lend me his chakra, I can't do a lot of training. I can get by on my own though. I just won't be much help in the war for now..."

"Doesn't matter kiddo; you said Konoha come out unscarred before, we'll do it again. Now let's focus on finding Tsunade."

* * *

><p>The gambling district was empty. The wind whipped past, rattling Naruto's twin pigtails as she stared around, frowning.<p>

"Hey you!" Kushina made her way over to the nearest person; a height challenged man on the chubby side.  
>He quickly began sweating like a pig upon the red-heads approach, a terrified whimper escaping his mouth.<p>

"You see a blonde chick with huge knockers?"  
>Naruto and Obito both had to hide their giggles at Kushina's upfront words, watching as the man stood flabbergasted for a second, looking at Kushina as if wondering if she was serious.<p>

"I...if you mean the blonde woman that couldn't gamble at all? She left a week ago, said she was heading for Ishigakure, or somewhere near there."  
>Kushina cursed under her breath, kicking at a rock and sending it flying across the street, breaking through the stone wall and carrying on out of sight.<p>

"Come of Naruto, Obito. We'll need to have a serious talk. Ishigakure is right behind enemy lines, I highly doubt we'll be allowed to go there..."  
>As the Konohagkure ninja's walked off, the pudgy man trotted behind the house, nodding to the raven haired woman before releasing her henge. Tsunade blew the strands from her face before offering her young trainee a small smile.<p>

"And that is how it's done Shizune. Now, since they'll be heading west, we'll go east into Kumo, not too far but far enough. It should keep the village off my tail for a while."

* * *

><p>Pocketing her hands, Naruto nodded slightly to Kushina's plan. They were to head back to the village and await further instruction from the Hokage. Enemy lines were far too dangerous for the Kyubi Jinchūriki's to be, and adding a Uchiha to the group would just be plain suicidal. They'd be hunted down faster than a turkey at thanksgiving. Yet, something was nagging at the back of her mind, something that she just couldn't quite place. As far as she was aware, Tsunade had been here during the original time-line, the slug summoner had told her herself... Grimacing, Naruto desperately routed around in her head for the missing piece of information that was stored up there, just out of her reach.<p>

"Did you see that guys necklace though? Kinda looked like the old Hokage's necklace, you know, like the one in the photos?"  
>It felt like she'd just walked into a tree.<p>

"Obito! It looked like that necklace because it was! Granny Tsunade is trying to give us the slip! That guy was her henged!" Naruto shouted over her shoulder, already taking back off down the street in a full sprint. Chakra flared up in her nose, enchanting the sense a thousand fold as she scanned the earth for Tsunade's specific scent. There was a heavy lace of perfume covering the ground, but around it, Naruto was quick to pick up the soft, warm scent that was Tsunade. With a growl, she took off into the surrounding trees, already well aware she was heading somewhere into Kumo.  
>Kushina and Obito were both hot on her trail now, leaping from branch to branch as the team shot through the undergrowth. The scent was slowly getting stronger, yet Naruto's young body wouldn't permit her to go any faster. And with none of Kurama's chakra available, she couldn't do anything about that fact yet. The hollow thump of shoes meeting trees rang out around the forest, and Naruto was dead sure that Tsunade knew they were following her. But they'd never catch up being quiet, the only chance they even had of coming near the Slug summoner was to run as fast and as careless as possible. However, this was something that Naruto excelled in.<br>And if things had gone smoothly, then they might have even caught up to the woman. However, Tsunade wasn't know for playing fair. Out of nowhere, the trail cut off, faint wisps of chakra fading into the air around them and Naruto cursed, stomping on the ground, hissing and kicking at a tree for good measure.

"What happened?" Kushina asked when she caught up, Obito huffing and panting beside her, hunched over and leaning against a tree for support.

"Reverse summoning. Of course slugs can do it to. No wonder Tsunade was able to avoid the debt collectors so long, she's the only one with the slug contract after all."  
>The team stood around, looking at one another and trying to figure out what they should do now. It was at that point, a branch snapped behind them.<p>

Naruto was the first to react, sending several kunai's at the disturbance and watching as four figures flew back. Great, this would probably end up with a fight.

"What do you Konoha ninja think you're doing on Kumo land? And just when we were considering not going to war," the tallest sneered. He was a bulky man with a grizzly brown beard, hair slicked back in a style familiar to her beloved B. in fact, her fellow Jinchūriki would be around in this time... If it was just her on her own, maybe she'd have let them take her in and talked to B. However, Naruto wasn't on her own, she had both Kushina and Obito with her. And what with Kumo's first attempt at stealing the red-head, then trying to nab some Hyūga eyes in the future, it wasn't looking too good for Obito's chances of being a non target either.

"Well what do you know? Not only is it the red-head chic we wanted, but a little Uchiha as well. Which means that you'd have to be something special to hang out with them, right brat?"  
>Deciding to label the tall idiot bulk, Naruto clenched her fists, snarling and prodding Kurama in her mid, asking for chakra. Because these guys were all Jōnin level, easy. The fox just swatted at her.<p>

"Not really," Naruto grumbled, folding her arms across her chest and frowning at the group, "I'm no one important."  
>At this, the group looked between one another, as if debating what to do.<p>

"I suppose, since Konoha is already at war with Iwa, and you'd be blind to not notice Suna's almost ready to declare war... Well, I don't think anyone of important would be around here along with you three. Correct?"  
>Watching as Obito's face paled slightly, Kushina clenched her fists and Naruto's eyebrows narrowed, the leader of the Kumo nin just laughed.<p>

"Well, might as well take you all in as well, we were about to declare war on all three countries as well." And with that, bulk launched towards Obito.

* * *

><p>Minato shivered slightly in the training grounds, leaving his side open and allowing Kakashi to take advantage with a vicious kick to his ribs. Dropping to the ground, more from the need to think than from the injury to his ribs, Minato let himself stare up at the sky, trying to figure out why he was suddenly so worried. It was true that they were now at war with Iwa, and Suna was going to make it a three way battle any day now... But his thoughts were on Kumo. Sarutobi had made it no secret to the blond that he was not only being considered for the fourth Hokage -despite his young age- but he was also the frontrunner of the contenders. The only reason he didn't have the hat right now was because he wasn't well know enough. However, with war, this could solve that problem. And yet, he was so distracted because the Hokage had admitted to him that Kumo was being far too quiet than normal. They hadn't heard anything from the country for three months, without doubt the mountainous region was still growing in population, yet they weren't demanding any more exports from Konoha. There had been no contact at all, which had the Third sat on the edge of his seat and fully expecting the little slip of paper that'd say Kumo was to join this free-for-all.<p>

"Sensei?" Rin bounded over, hands already glowing and more than ready to sort out her sensei's wounds. Ever since war had been announced, she'd been trying to learn medical ninjutsu, and she was coming along in leaps and bounds.

"It's okay Rin. I'm not injured... Just worried that's all."  
>At that, Kakashi snorted, dropping into a sitting position and frowning at the group.<p>

"You shouldn't show emotions sensei. They'll just get you killed in the end," the silver haired boy grumbled, folding his arms yet raising a brow, asking Minato if he was allowed to share the information.

"I don't want either of you to repeat this, it could spread more panic and that is the last thing we want in the village at the movement... Hokage-sama is expecting Kumo to declare war on the other villages, including ourselves... So this war is going to become free-for-all."  
>Rin drew in so much air that Minato was surprised he had some left to breath. Kakashi shrugged at the girls gasp, running a hand through his hair before sighing.<p>

"What about Kiri? Are they going to be fighting as well?" Rin whispered, looking at at sensei and expecting the worst.

"No, there's a relatively small chance of Kiri joining... In fact, Kakashi has more chance of getting accepted into the Uchiha Clan. Kiri are too busy fighting their own people at the moment. And don't worry about how many people we have to fight, we have the biggest population of all the villages and we're already calling back the vast majority of our spy's."

"But that's not what's bothering you, is it sensei?" Minato ground his teeth at Kakashi's question, he'd been rather hoping to avoid this little bit of conversation, however it would appear the Hatake wouldn't be letting him go without a full explanation.

"You're right Kakashi, what's bothering me the most, is that the Land of Hot Water is right next to Kumo. And who has just gone there?"

Rin's face dropped and even Kakashi suddenly looked edgy, sating "Obito" and "Naruto," respectively. The brunette didn't even have the nerve to look offended that Kakashi had pointed out Naruto before Obito, like he favoured her above them.

"Correct, both Obito and Naruto, along with Kushina, have gone to the Land of Hot Water. And we can only hope Kumo will hold off on their declaration till they get back."  
>Both pre-teens nodded sternly to one another, not daring to say anything else on the subject. Kakashi simply got up and began to train again, the wooden log he'd selected quickly taking the beating of it's life. Minato watched from the sidelines, head held in his hands because he couldn't shake off that bad feeling something horrible was going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, this feels really rushed, and I terribly sorry because I've had such a block. But I hope it's okay. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Tsunade's such a slippery slug.<strong>

**In other news, this story has hit 13,000 views, 118 reviews, 126 alerts, 83 favs, is in 13 communities and with this chapters passes 40,000 words! Thank you all so much for your support!**

**Next chapter  
>Battle time!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Big sis of 8- Wow, do you really have 8 siblings? How do you manage? And thanks, I love writing it, the only problem is when I get a block.

sinder8889- That'll come with Jiraiya's arrival, promise =) I prefer those two as well, Naruto and Asuma is just gonna be a bit of a play around.

Animefreak Amii- That's fine. Thanks, and I have a plan for Obito, involving Rin and Hayase (the other girl that likes him), so don't worry, I haven't forgotten Obi-kun.

yyh-ygo-fma- teehee, wait till they all try it out on Kakashi and Minato. And that's Kushina for you. Minato on the other hand... There will be blood. I wanna read icha icha too, just to see what Kakashi sees in it. And Obi-kun will live here!

harlequin320- Thank you, will do

Vaughn Tyler- Thanks!

Fk306 animelover- Thanks, sorry it was so long a wait.

VA842867- Thanks! And yes, as time goes on both Shisui and Itachi will become important players in the story.

Forbiden Light- And it shall continue to appear! And yeah, poor Kakashi indeed.

Eternal Cat Moon- There's a lot happening in the chapter -like you wanted-, I just can't seem to find a balance right now so it seems a little lopsided. Oppies. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Second Chances**

Chapter 13

Staring down the Kumo ninja as Kushina took on Bulk, Naruto growled, mentally begging Kurama for his chakra, because there was no way that she'd be able to take on three Jōnin without it. Her body just wasn't ready for the torture they'd put her through. Judging from Kushina's current skill level, the red head would only be able to handle the one Jōnin, which was currently what she was doing, Bulk giving her no chance to check upon her two Genin team-mates.

"Okay, we'll take the Uchiha," Red, because that was the colour of his hair, decided, walking forwards so casually it was like he was going to pick up a coffee. They were underestimating them... Well, her. Obito was frozen in fear in the face of his first fight, just like Sasuke had been. Before the feeling of helplessness could overwhelm her, something else took its place, chakra flooding into her system so quickly she didn't even have enough time to separate the malice from the surge of energy.

'_It'll have to do kit, you'll need to manually separate them again since I got all of my original chakra back._'  
>Right now though, Naruto didn't care, because this should easily be enough to defend Obito, hell, she wasn't even into the one tailed state yet. Letting her now red eyes slide over to look at the Jōnin that'd not only stopped in his tracks, but fallen into a very defensive stance, Naruto offered up a feral grin.<p>

"You wanna say that again?" She hissed, inspecting her long nails before falling down onto all fours, allowing Kyubi to force more chakra into her system. The sharp pain covered her skin as more chakra began to form, twirling into a single tail and her ponytails whipping up, surrounded by chakra and taking on the appearance of two long ears. Bulk, having seen exactly what was happening, began barking orders at his team to do everything possible to bring the Jinchūriki in, they could always use her for leverage. However, Naruto was more interested in Obito, turning back to the raven haired boy and smirking.

"Now watch closely Obito," she began, waggling her finger at him and still smiling as the boy stared ludicrously at her, "this is how a real ninja fights."

* * *

><p>From behind his orange goggles, Obito's world was tinted the same colour. However, it wasn't enough to block out the very obvious red cloak that'd surrounded his team-mates body, the way her appendages became more fox like as they grew claws. When she smiled at him, Obito could see elongated fangs, the whiskers on her face had become more defined and she now had twin ears made from hair in a fox like shape.<p>

"Now watch closely Obito," he could only watch in shock as she waggled a finger at him, slowly turning to look at the group of Kumo ninja that were now a hell of a lot more weary to approach him.

"This, is how a real ninja fights."  
>And suddenly the air was filled with more killer intent that he'd ever felt in his life. He'd thought that Fugaku was a master at giving it off, but Naruto made him look like a Genin, maybe even an academy student. Hell, who was he kidding?<br>Fugaku was still in pre-school compared to Naruto. He felt sick at the feel of the air, and sick he was, clutching at his stomach and looking up weakly. He screamed in shock, because bulk had managed to get past Kushina and was now aiming for the pressure point on his neck, ready to take off with him at the first change he was given. Then a glowing red claw grabbed the Kumo ninja, pulling his back viciously and throwing him at the rest of the ninja's. Obito winced at the sheer pain that the man cried out with; Naruto's chakra was most certainly not pleasant. Naruto herself seemed to be the only one that didn't have a problem with it, inspecting her nails like they group were no challenge at all. Kushina landed beside Obito, her plum coloured eyes following the blonde girls every move.

"We'll leave this to Naruto, I'm sure she can handle it..." Kushina rested a hand on his shoulder, lifting up the boy's chin before her eyes widened slightly.

"Obito, you're eyes!"  
>He instantly reached for a kunai, checking his reflection. And staring back at him, were two red eyes, each with a single comma hidden behind his eye-wear.<p>

"No way," he breathed, turning back to the fight and watching as Naruto's hazardous chakra laced through the air. She'd crouched low to the ground, chakra coiled up almost as much as her limbs. And the second the Kumo ninja's had recovered, she shot forwards.

* * *

><p>She'd forgotten how nice it felt to run at full speed, and free she could feel when using Kurama's chakra. And it was even better now that she knew he wouldn't hurt those precious to her. He needed a host because he couldn't be controlled by Tobi whilst he was sealed. Yet, when they worked together, they could take him down with some training. So they had a secure partnership... For now. The Kumo ninja tried an electric attack -right in front of Obito's Sharingan, thus allowing the Uchiha to instantly copy the technique- and Naruto gracefully dodged the jutsu.<p>

"That all?" She teased, flicking her tail at the group.  
>They instantly separated, scattering like ants as their anthill was destroyed. She didn't want to kill them, oh no, just give them a healthy dose of fear, let Kurama implant false memories in each of them so that they wouldn't know what she looked like, and then just send them on their way. However, she needed to knock them out before that. Which was providing difficult whilst they were still able to run around like headless chickens. Thrusting one clawed hand under the earth, Naruto watched with sick satisfaction as the five digits of chakra began to run around under the earth, seeking out their targets. As one managed to capture Red, Bulky ordered the rest of them into the trees, desperate to get away, and hopefully pass on the information to their village. Knocking out Red with a powerful burst of chakra, Naruto turned her attention back to the other two, letting a growl tear through her throat and laughing when one of them actually cried out in fear.<p>

"Naruto, you can't kill them!" Kushina's reminder was something she already knew, but she played on it, acting like she wanted nothing more than to tear them all limb from limb.  
>There were a few more jutsus tried by Kumo ninja, Naruto easily picking them off one by one, only having to really protect her two team-mates. She let their jutsus hit her, just to make a show of brushing them off like they were nothing. However, her body was tiring, and when she finally pinned bulky down to knock him out, Naruto let the chakra disperse and dropped onto the grass, panting and whining about how much her limbs hurt.<p>

"Kushina-chan, will you bring them to me? I only need to touch their foreheads to implant a false memory." The false memory of them coming across a human sized Kyubi and only just managing to escape with their lives. The red-head woman obeyed, setting up the unconscious bodies like props as Naruto preformed her jutsu. Obito was stood off to the side by now, Sharingan having faded back into his coal eyes and leaving the dark haired boy weary of the girl before him. True it was the same Naruto as ever, she'd always been like this, she'd told him everything...  
>So why couldn't he go over and see if she was okay?<p>

"Obito?"  
>He froze, eyes focused on Naruto as she sat up and smiled sadly.<p>

"Are you scared?"  
>He knew he shouldn't be, but he was. She knew he was. Yet her blue eyes were so wide, so accepting and all but begging him to say no, to tell her that he still saw her the same as always.<p>

"Yeah, a little," Obito murmured, unable to lie to the face of his best friend, "but I'll get over it. After all, you just saved my life, right?"

* * *

><p>The journey back was a quiet one, with Naruto piggybacked by Kushina or Obito for most of the way. Obito had been almost deathly silent, rarely talking aside from when Naruto asked about his Sharingan. Then, he'd gone on a little rant about how awesome it was to have activated his kekkei genkai, before he'd remember why he'd done so. And then he would become silent once again, leaving Naruto with no one to really talk to. Kushina was clearly still reflecting that when Naruto had broke out into the Jinchūriki cloak, it could have been her. Resting her chin upon the woman's shoulder, Naruto frowned, biting her lip and trying not the cry. Because the two people she currently trusted most, were both giving her the cold shoulder, neither really talking. Kurama had been quiet in the back of her mind, not saying a lot of anything, instead sulking. Or as close to sulking as the proud demon fox could get. Konoha's gates were rapidly coming into view, and Naruto clung tighter to Kushina as she sped up, Obito happily joining in the little race to the open doors. And, what a stroke of luck, the remaining members of Team Minato seemed to be returning from a mission.<p>

"Hey, Minato!" Kushina bellowed, snickering when the blonds neck snapped around so fast it was a wonder it didn't break.  
>From her position atop Kushina's back, Naruto felt herself freeze as both Obito and Kushina expertly placed their masks upon their faces once more, all the while doing their best not to acknowledge her.<p>

"Naruto?"  
>However, Minato wasn't in on the act. Stumbling down from the red-heads back and coughing up half the red hairs she'd swallowed, Naruto ran a hand through her hair and grinned at her 'brother'.<p>

"I'm okay nii-san, just a little worn is all. But I don't think Kumo and Konoha are going to be on friendly terms now."  
>Minato nodded, biting his lip before gesturing for her to come over. Cautiously, Naruto approached, only for Minato to ruffle her hair then discreetly push her over towards Kakashi and Rin.<p>

"Come on Obito, you're just in time for team training! You can go drop your things off at home then meet up at the training grounds."

* * *

><p>Walking through the streets of Konoha, Naruto felt her heart tighten. Most shops had closed up, boards covering their windows, civilians instead handing out daily ration packs amongst the village occupants. All around her, everyone's face seemed that much gloomier, frowns marring the bottom half of their faces and leaving permanent grooves under their tired eyes. Even though the sun shone everyday, these people didn't look healthy. And they'd only been at war for a week. As she quickly found out, Orochimaru had been deployed -thank god- to the Iwa board, acting as the general at the base there. As much as she hated that man, she knew they couldn't win the war without his brutal, yet effective methods. And right now, winning was what Konoha needed.<br>Brushing her bangs back, Naruto sighed, quietly sneaking her way into the Hokage's office. The old man was sat behind his desk, pondering over some sheets of paper and frowning.

"Naruto," he murmured, acknowledging her entrance before sending her a questioning gaze when she didn't speak up right away.

"I need a place to stay Jiji, I can't get any training done when Minato is watching me like a hawk!" Slamming her hands down on the desk, Naruto ran a hand through her hair, the left pigtail having fallen loose five minutes previously.

"You want me to allow a ten year old child to live on her own?" "That's not a problem, you let me live on my own since I was six! Please please please?"  
>Rubbing at his worn skin, Sarutobi nodded his head, just knowing that he was going to be regretting this at some point in the future.<p>

"Fine Naruto. Drop by at seven tonight and I'll give you the keys. But do not expect a miracle."  
>Grinning, the blonde bounced up and down on the spot, finally glad to see her plans were getting her somewhere. That was until there was a thump from behind the two; a ninja having just leapt in from the window. As the offender cleared his throat, Naruto felt herself freeze at the tone of the gruff voice.<p>

"You wanted to see me sensei?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep within the mountains of the Land of Lightning, one Raikage was storming around, scowling and glaring at the battered team before him.<p>

"What do you mean you got this badly injured by a child? And none of you can remember what he looks like?"  
>The group winced, looking between one another in hopes of answers.<br>Mono -who was once upon a time dubbed bulk, not that he knew that- cleared his throat and shrugged.

"I don't know, we think the brat implanted false memories, all I can remember is some kind going ape-shit crazy and then there's just this image of a fox."  
>An hour later, several Genin teams were called into the office, one to clear the blood stains from the carpet, one to fix the broken window, and one to retrieve the Raikage's solid oak desk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Too short, but I couldn't add any more. Sorry xx<strong>

**Next chapter  
>You'll just have to wait and see ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

yyh-ygo-fma- Tsunade is such a slug, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. And Tsunade saw the forehead protectors and ran. Leaf=bad in her world. You can tell howmany views your story has by going to traffic stats on your profile, then legacy story stats. Hope that helps?

miku89- First off, thanks for reviewing! Secondly, I almost had a fit when I realized who you were. I've been reading 'Naruto what the heck are you doing' for a while now, and when I saw your username, I was like, I'm sure I know this person. And it's because you're the one that wrote that awesomeness I just mentioned. And to know you think my story is one of the best KakaFemNaru's you've read, well I was almost doing cartwheels, seriously. And there is no way this is better than your story, because how could I beat your awesomeness? Thank you so much for your kind words!  
>I'm glad you think I keep them in character, because I really worry about that all the time. And Itachi will most certainly be clinging to Naruto, without a doubt. I'm sorry about the errors; I read things through but I just pass over them, and I really hate waiting for a beta to sort through my chapters. I'll probably go back and fix the problems when I can notice them, it takes me a while to read a sentence correctly.<p>

Kidan Yoshilda- It damn well is. That's the reason I let Kushina in on it, because there are too few around. I mean, as the nine-tails container, she should know when Naruto is running around with her little fox right? I just couldn't think of a reason to tell Minato. And I'm glad you like it.

Forbiden Light- Caught? Ha, Naruto doesn't do caught. And quick update is quick. =)

the. stories. live. on- I hope this was okay, Naruto kicked butt without a doubt.

Vaughn Tyler- Thank you

god of all- Thanks!

Fk306 animelover- Thanks, hope this was a quick enough update.

harlequin320- Yes, tsk tsk Tsunade. But Naruto will be getting her own back, eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Second Chances**

Chapter 14

Sitting down on the floor and staring up at the hulk like figure before her, Naruto let out a little nervous laugh, running a hand through her hair before she smiled slightly.

"This isn't funny," she mumbled under her breath, but both occupants of the room caught it. Whilst the third smiled, Jiraiya raised a brow, making his way over to the girl that was crouched on the floor, hiding behind her bangs.

"Lemme 'ave a look at ya'," he grumbled, grabbing the blonde by her wrists and lifting her up into the air. Naruto hung from his grasp like a caught fish before she slowly began to wiggle around, suddenly desperate to get as far away from him as possible. With easy, Jiraiya held Naruto up with one arm, using the other to brush her bangs away from her face. And then he dropped her.

"Is this some kind of a joke sensei? She looks like Minato and Kushina procreated, but she's too old..." He trailed off, turning to look at Naruto and crouching to her level.

"Don't give me the shit people are saying around town, you're not Minato's sister. I've had eyes on his mother right up until her death, there's no way she could have gotten pregnant with you without me knowing. And I swear to god if you even think about hurting-"

"That's enough Jiraiya." Settling a hand on the huge mans shoulders, the Third carefully eyed the crumpled Naruto on the floor. "Naruto-chan, would you like to explain to Jiraiya?"  
>Winging at her hands, Naruto looked down at her lap, frowning as she did so. No, she most certainly did not want to explain, and of all people she didn't want to explain to Jiraiya, because he might not get what is going on, he could reject her... And she didn't know if she could take a fatal blow like that and walk away.<p>

'_You forget kit, this is still your Jiraiya, even back here,_' Kurama grumbled in her mind, trying his hardest not the chuckle at the mental anguish Naruto was currently suffering. No matter how hard he tried, he'd never shake off that sick sense of humour... At least, that was what he thought; he'd not really tried to stop so far. Meanwhile, Naruto finally forced herself to look up through her bangs before letting out a low sigh.

"Why doesn't he just use that funky mind jutsu of his, you know the one that lets him see my most important memories in an hour?" If it wasn't her god father staring her down right now, she might have blushed in embarassment. "I mean... If you've made that one yet."  
>With a silent glare at his sensei, Jiraiya reached out with one hand, placing it down on top of Naruto's head and watching as she dropped into a world of unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>Jiraiya looked around, scowling. Whilst his jutsu wasn't as effective as a Yamanaka's, it was good enough for him to get by on. Whilst the clan of mind specialists could end up exactly where they wanted to be in someone's mind, Jiraiya would have to work his way around from the entrance to the mind. A dark rumbling echoed from behind the door, and Jiraiya frowned. There was no way that that was Naruto, as the blonde was most certainly a girl. Which meant it wasn't just the two of them in this mind. Cautiously pushing open the door, Jiraiya blinked a few times at the forest setting that greeted him... Taking a step forwards, he noticed how the grass swayed beneath his feet, accommodating to his weight and still dew ridden. The light caught in the tiny droplets of water several hundred times, all across the clearing, leaving the white haired Sannin momentarily dazzled.<p>

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me we have a guest?"  
>He was suddenly plucked up into the air as if he was nothing more than a ball of lint, held between two claw wielding digits, one finger and thumb. A light hearted, most certainly feminine chuckle bounced around the clearing, the source higher in the air than what Jiraiya was.<br>Almost fearfully, the ninja turned to see Naruto sat happily, enjoying the peace of her mind-scape and smiling warmly at Jiraiya. And then, he saw the giant, nine tailed fox that was holding him up.

* * *

><p>Sitting on top of Kurama's head, Naruto watched as the fox dumped Jiraiya into her pool of memories. He'd come out of it eventually, once he'd seen everything in such a short amount of time.<p>

"That was a bit cruel Kurama, you know how the silly folk feel about seeing demons." The fox just chuckled under his breath, ear twitching and sending Naruto flying down onto his muzzle.

"Quiet kit, you and I both know that you'd had suffered a mental breakdown on the same scale Kakashi had when his precious sensei died." Nodding, Naruto watched Jiraiya, the way he would occasionally flinch at a rather nasty memory, drawing in on himself much like Naruto did as a child. Kurama threw her from his muzzle, watching smugly as she dropped to the floor, rolling over and over before lying face down, not even bothering to lift her head up.

"Get up kit, you might as well learn something whilst you are here. Sit down and I'll tell you a bit about the early days."

* * *

><p>By the time Jiraiya was done, he came out of the pond feeling like a new man. He'd seen everything from his god daughters eyes, from his behaviour around her, to some of his mistakes, to his greatest achievement. The latter, well, it was obvious that it was his involvement in the blondes life, training her as he did. He only wished he'd put a bit more effort into it. Walking over to the kid, he looked down at her, biting his lip and wasn't quite sure what to say to her. This was the girl that'd cried her heart out when he died, the girl he'd trained to beat S-rank criminals without breaking a sweat. But he was saved from making that decision when Naruto all but threw herself at him, clinging to his waist -her ten year old limbs could only reach so far- and just hugging him. Resting one large hand on the girls back, Jiraiya hugged back just as ferociously, clinging to the girl with all his might. She sobbed into his chest, whimpering about how hard it was to see her parents, her sensei, and to know they weren't the people she knew, the people she'd grown up with and the people she'd come to love. And all Jiraiya could do was nod, and reassure her that it'd all work out, some way, some how.<p>

Nose twitching, Kurama scoffed at the two, "stupid human emotions. They only get you killed in the end."  
>Letting out a shaky laugh, Jiraiya pulled away and let go fo his jutsu.<p>

* * *

><p>Head snapping up, Naruto all but started bouncing up and down in her chair, not quite sure what she wanted to do. At first, she'd wanted to show Jiraiya all that she could do, throw around a load of jutsus to see that proud smile on his face. But then she realized he'd already seen all her jutsus in her mind. Then, she decided that she wanted to take Jiraiya to train with her and her team, because relations at the moment were frosty to say the least. So, grabbing hold of her sensei's hand, Naruto simply waved to the third before leaping out the window, tugging the great toad sage behind her as she went.<p>

"So, where are we going Naruto?" The girl laughed, dashing across rooftops and letting go of Jiraiya's hand when he started following her out of his own free will. They were heading to team eights usual training grounds, where she could already hear Obito whining about the latest training exercise.

"So, they're weary of your then?" Jiraiya murmured, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Naruto nodded, biting on her bottom lip and running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah; it was Obito's first time seeing something of that magnitude. And I think Kushina-chan sees herself when she looks at me... At least, that's what I'm hoping their excuse is..."

"Well let me go first, show up in about a minute."

Walking into the clearing, Jiraiya blew his bangs back before preforming his signature routine when Obito asked who the joker was. The female on the team, Rin, instantly began to sprout all of her Sanin related knowledge, and Jiraiya was impressed. That kind of information would make her a perfect little target.

"What are you doing back sensei?" Without hesitation, Minato bounced over to Jiraiya, rubbing up against the side of the taller man and chuckling when Jiraiya pushed him back.

"Down boy, and I might even teach you a new jutsu," Instantly, Minato dropped onto the floor, seated and smiling up at his sensei.

"I swear to god, he's more of a kid than us," Obito grumbled, watching as Minato looked up at his sensei adoringly.

"I was just helping my newest little apprentice settle into her new home," Jiraiya gestured for Naruto to come over, watching as Minato's face scrunched up. Leaping out of the undergrowth, Naruto clung to Jiraiya's arm, much the same way Minato had done, rubbing her face affectionately against the biceps and smiling all the while she did so.

"Naruto, if Minato couldn't get a new jutsu out of me this way, what makes you think you'll be able to do it?" Scoffing, Naruto leapt back, hands in the signature ram sign and chakra whirling around inside her. Obito had a pretty good idea what was going to happen, and leapt up to join in, more than happy to show off his newest trick. Hell, he hadn't even told sensei he had the Sharingan yet.

"Secret Naruto Ninja art!" Now, Jiraiya had never actually seen the technique. He'd seen out of Naruto's eyes when she used it, and he'd seen his own reaction to the jutsu, so obviously it was something brilliant... He trailed off, feeling blood gush out his nose at the sheer awesomeness before him.

"Sexy jutsu technique!" It was too much for his poor nose to take, Jiraiya went flying back, blood spurting across the training ground at the blonde and raven haired beauties stood before him. Stood before him, in the nude. Minato felt all the blood drain from his face, looking at his two students -hell, his sister!- preforming such a technique. Not to be outdone, Kushina leapt out from her hiding place, where he'd been planning on ravish- talking to Minato. Yes, talking. Forming the seal, she too exploded in a cloud of smoke, replaced by a red headed look alike. Well, that was enough for Minato, who joined his sensei a few yards back, a bloodied trail all that was left of his journey.

"NARUTO!" Rin brought her fist down on the blonde girl, bright red from embarassment. This technique... Her team-mate had thought of it! Disgusting.

"Kakashi-kun, sort her out!" She demanded, turning to the masked teen. All four remaining conscious ninja leaned over the boy, who was also out cold, with what looked suspiciously like blood on his mask.

"I knew it!" Obito bellowed, leaping to his feet and pointing at the silver haired boy. Meanwhile, Rin felt a part of her heart die inside, knowing that her crush had liked that! Naruto and Obito just chuckled, before the latter realized what he was doing, cutting off immediately and leaving Naruto frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>Too short once again, but I couldn't add any more. Sorry xx<strong>

**Next chapter  
>Serious war business <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

**Everyone; I'm updating from iPod so I can't do the usual, but I'll reply next chapter, promise **

* * *

><p><strong>I'd also appreciate it if you were to check out my newest story 'To Defeat Madara' and voted on the poll, it's more FemNaru goodness, and some time travel for those interested. Please and thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Second Chances**

Chapter 15

Groaning and rolling over in her bed, Naruto let out a low yelp as her hand came into contact with a wall. Shooting out of bed and onto the cool, wooden floor, the blonde hissed in shock, hastily pulling her shirt down in order to shut off the contact between her toasty skin and most certainly not warm floor.

"Hey kid, get up. You've got a training session today!"  
>Naruto's head shot up, staring ludicrously at the people sat up to her dinning room table. They'd even brought their own chairs, seeing as she only had two. Jiraiya dwarfed the little stool he was sat on, eating from her recently bought froggie bowl with what looked like her favourite cereal on his spoon. Beside him, Minato was sat up to table, a pout spread across his face, the moody look destroyed by the slice of toast hanging between his lips. His blond hair was just as wild as her own, after all, she'd just cut it as soon as she'd gotten in last night. When straightened, it would just pass by her ears, but thanks to her fathers genes, it stood up in the same spiky halo. The final person sat up to her table was Kakashi, who was just pushing his finished plate forwards, mask perfectly in place and not looking out of place in the slightest. Even though they'd crammed themselves around her much abused new table. They weren't even using coasters with their glasses.<p>

"How long have you been there?" Naruto grumbled, pulling herself up into a sitting position whilst trying to comprehend just what was going on.

Finishing off his last spoonful of cereal, Jiraiya grinned, "we thought we'd drop by for a good luck party. After all, both of your precious sensei's are leaving on a mission."  
>Kakashi's head snapped around to look at Minato so fast Naruto would swear she heard his neck snap.<p>

"You never mentioned that," he grumbled under his breath, folding his arms and leaning back on Naruto's favourite chair. She tried not to twitch.

"Shouldn't you be telling the whole team?" Naruto asked, wearily eyeing her elder sage.

Jiraiya just laughed, resting a hand on Minato's shoulder at the blond bit through the toast, scowling as he did so, "Rin's not here because her mother yelled at him for waking them all up at five in the morning." Jiraiya's explanation made it seem like it was the obvious solution, whilst Naruto was just confused. Wasn't it the normal time for everyone to wake up at five in the morning? She only ever slept in after a particularity hard mission...

"And Obito's not here because Fugaku slapped a ban on me the last time I went charging in there to fetch him. Apparently I was disturbing the peace."  
>The two seasoned sages burst out laughing at Minato's explanation, even Kakashi sniggering non too quietly.<p>

"I remember hearing about that, didn't you end up in the Uchiha police station for the night?" Jiraiya wheezed rubbing at his stomach in order to try and stop the pains.

"When was this?" Naruto asked in confusion, looking between the three shinobi, two smirking and one frowning so bitterly his newest slice of toast was slowly becoming moulded into the same shape.

"Like the second day you were a team, round about there."

"But, you still got him from the clan compound when we were dressed up as farm yard animals?" Kakashi was the next to ask a question, brow cocked in confusion and watching as Minato laughed in unease.

"That was only because I knew Fugaku wasn't in town. I wouldn't go near the place whilst he's at home. Next time he threatened to arrest and detain me for up to a week! They can't do that... Can they?"

* * *

><p>Sitting down on their training grounds, Naruto flipped her head back, the three of them waiting for Obito and their latest sensei to arrive. Minato had promised them he'd sent a good friend who was going to set up a weeks survival exercise for not only their team, but the three they'd graduated with. Naruto would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it. However, it was just a matter of the sensei they would be receiving. She hoped to god it wasn't Kushina; it was going to be tense enough with Obito.<p>

"Ah, you much be Minato's kids?"  
>Looking up at the intruder, Naruto smiled at the sight of Shikamaru's father. He was younger, and if she worked it out correctly, should be around twenty four right now.<p>

"Right, lets get this out of the way. My name is Shikaku Nara."

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Naruto!"

"Rin,"

"And I'm Obito!" Leaping down from one of the trees, Obito grinned wildly. And it would have been an impressive display, had he not fallen down, dropping to his knees and landing with an ompth. Rin snickered behind her hand, Kakashi smirked and Naruto just shook her head, not sure whether to be ashamed or pity the boy.

"Regardless, let's get going. You're going to be going into Nara forest for the week. There will be ninja sent in periodically, and it will be good practice for all of you to prepare you for war."

"What?" Both Rin and Obito were confused, and that was understandable. Naruto just shrugged, dashing up to Shikaku's side and running a hand through her hair. Effortlessly, she quickly engaged in a conversation with the man, ranging from Shinobi intelligence to shogi. The remaining members of Team Minato watched on from the side, frowning to themselves as they did so.

"As I was saying before," Shikaku turned back to group smiling before ruffling his spiky ponytail, "your object is to survive for the week in dangerous conditions, nothing fatal will be used against you however. You will be give messages and missions periodically through means of summons and hawks. At the entrance to the forest are four packs holding the basics of what you need. Anything else you need, you'll have to get your hands on yourself. The enemy will be wearing unmarked headbands, but they are also Konoha ninja, so no killing blows or fatal injuries. Those that graduated in your year will be wearing the standard leaf headbands. Remember, this is just to strengthen the military tactics between all those who aren't yet legible for war. You can eat anything you think is edible, and can hunt anything you can find. However, touch any of the deer in there and you will have the entire Nara clan on your back. Any questions?"  
>Obito began to raise his hand until Naruto and Rin jabbed him in his ribs, subsequently lowering his hand and bending him over double as he coughed.<p>

"Good. Now get going."

* * *

><p>On her way to battle Kakuzu, Naruto briefly remembered passing by the famed Nara forest. It stretchered for miles, twice as big as the forest of death. And so, Naruto was pretty awed at being officially allowed access to the forest. Hefting the big, brown backpack up onto her shoulders, the blond blew her bangs from her face before grinning at the rest of her team. Kakashi wasn't struggling under the weight of the bag, and would probably have demanded the heaviest one had she not showed just how much she could carry for how long in endurance training. She'd even managed to successfully freak Minato out. As such, she was the one carrying the bag with the tents in. Kakashi had the second heaviest bag, filled with most of the cooking supplies. Both Rin and Obito had the rest of their necessary equipment, including rations packs and any other products that Shikaku had seen fit to give them. And apparently, they each had an item almost unique to them inside the bag, and were allowed to take these rare items from other ninja's. According to the young Nara head, these ranged form a handful of solider pills to materials used to make seals, to flash bombs and to sealed weaponry.<p>

"Well, who's going to be team leader?" Rin asked almost casually, sneaking a glance at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll lead." Both spoke in monotone before glaring at one another. Naruto felt her left eyebrow twitched as she looked at her white haired competition.

"I vote Kakashi!" Rin cooed, smiling bashfully at the Chũnin who didn't even recognise her existence.

"No way, Naruto would make the better leader! You haven't seen her... out in...the field..." Obito trailed off from his little rant, hanging his head slightly sighing. "On second thoughts, and it pains me to say it dammit, but I'm pro-Kakashi as well."

Scowling, Naruto stuffed her hands into her pockets before turning to the newly elected leader, "so what's say you almighty know it all?"  
>Frowning, Kakashi slowly knelt to the floor, signalling for them to halt before closing his eyes. The boy sniffed the air a few times, exaggerating his movements so his team-mates knew what they were doing.<p>

"There's no one around for at least 1 kilometre, so we can set up camp here today and sort through what we have."  
>Nodding, Naruto all but dropped her pack onto the floor, allowing chakra to flare to her nose and taking a sniff around the area. Kakashi was right, she couldn't smell any other living person right now.<p>

"Nara forest has a radius of about 20 kilometres which makes it twice as big as the forest of death and half the size of Konoha. Plant wise, I don't know a lot about but all the animals will be edible, unless you see any snakes," Kakashi sprouted his fundamental knowledge of their place of occupation, taking a look around before nodding to Naruto.

"I assume with how much travelling you've done previous you know something back plants and which ones are okay for human consumption?"  
>At her brief nod, Kakashi threw her the brown bag from inside his pack, having emptied the solider pills into his pocket. "Then you can go collect food Naruto. Obito, firewood. Rin set up camp and I will hunt for some meat. Dismissed."<p>

* * *

><p>Stumbling through the forest, Naruto scowled, kicking at the stump of a tree and feeling slightly sorry when the bark moulded to the shape of her foot.<p>

"You're dismissed Naruto, I'll take the easy job of setting up camp. Man, Kakashi-sensei wasn't lying when he said he used to be a brat. Oi! Furball!"  
>Growling inside of her mind-scape, Kurama cracked one lazy eye open, scowling as he did so.<p>

'_What kit?_'

"I need you to tell me if what I eat is edible for normal humans."  
>There was a reason Naruto had survived the four years she'd been kicked out of the orphanage with no where to stay when the Hokage hadn't noticed her missing. She'd taken to eating plants, and the fox had dealt with any poisonousness substances by nullifying them. He said something about changing the primary structure of the protein, but at that point, Naruto had stopped listening. All she knew was she could eat anything and live. So if Kurama told her it was good for eating, then it was good for eating. And so, with little hesitation, she began to eat plants at random, scowling at the taste. Kurama only shot down three of the ones she picked up, which in her book was success. So, bag full -and holding a squirrel that'd all but been asking to be caught in her free hand- Naruto began to head back to camp, smirking the entire way.<br>Upon her arrival, Naruto took a look around. Obito had managed to get a successful fire going, and Rin was just finishing off the second tent. It'd be boys and girls paired up tonight.

"Naruto, what are you holding?" Rin cried, pointing a horrified finger towards the dad animal in her grasp.

"A squirrel."

"A dead one!"

"Yes Rin, it was once alive, and now it's dead. I'm going to skin it so we'll have some meat in case Kakashi can't find anything."  
>As if on cue, the silver haired Chũnin appeared, two rabbits held by their back legs. There was a clear kunai shot to their skulls, stopping the meat from becoming tainted.<p>

"You cook?" Obito finally asked, having worked up his courage in the wake of Rin's questions. Nodding, Naruto drew her kunai down the side of the squirrel, skinning the woodland animal and frowning the whole time.

"Yeah, I cook. When you live on your own for four years, you pick up a few skills."  
>With that, and awkward silence settled upon the team, the two Genin and one Chũnin watching as their little cook worked. Kakashi, to his credit, managed to skin one of his rabbits upon watching Naruto, and only skewered the meat twice. Letting Kakashi dice up the meat, Naruto then began to sort through the vegetables into two separate piles; those best cooked and those best cold. She'd even managed to pick up a small handful of cherries, which would make and excellent desert for their dinner. The midday sun was slowly beginning to drop from the center of the sky, no doubt ready to send them into night. Speaking of which, they'd have to sort out a guard shift at some point. Throwing all the cut veg onto the pan, Naruto rummaged around in her pack for the flask of water they'd been given at the start, throwing it onto the pan before adding the meat in.<p>

"None of you are allergic to anything, right?" She asked cautiously, watching as the three shook their heads. She hadn't missed the way Kakashi had been eyeing the eggplant that she'd thrown in, but obviously it wasn't because he disliked the stuff. Huh, come to think of it, she didn't know much about her team-mate, not even his favourite food... She'd have to sort that out after this training exercise. Throwing in a handful of herbs, Naruto frowned when she realized she didn't have a spoon. However, Obito was already on it, sharpening a stick until it was in the perfect shape of the utensil they required.

"Thanks Obito."

* * *

><p>After eating, the group laid out on the grass, looking up at the cloudless sky before Naruto sighed.<p>

"Man, I've got a bad feeling about this. I just do."  
>Two out of the three people she was addressing nodded, the other freezing still.<p>

"Kakashi?" Sitting up, Naruto let her sharp eyes roam their surroundings but saw nothing unusually.

"Get down!"  
>The team only just managed to dodge the kunai that would have surely punctured their skin, leaping back and eyeing the people that descending upon the clearing with mild distaste. Forming the ram seal, Naruto grinned.<p>

"And so it begins!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like this chapter, we'll be checking in on Jiraiya and Minato soon enough, promise. Hope you all like it!<strong>

**Next chapter  
>Attackers unveiled. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Eternal Cat Moon- Thanks, they will, eventually.

miku89- Thank you. I was checking your profile the other day, and I honestly can't believe how young you are. With the way you write, I thought you were my age ^^' Anyway, I'm glad you like the chapter I hope this one lives up to expectations. And yeah, Itachi will be in this as soon as this part is over. Promise!

chibichibi98- Yeah, they will, eventually. And of course Jiraiya has more to teach, he ain't no one trick pony... At least, I hope not.

sinder8889- Thank you so much! Hope this is okay! And yeah, when I've got time I'll just throw chapters at ya ;)

dimensiontimetraveler- Yes it does, but can you expect anything less form Jiraiya? And Naruto will explain her sexy jutsu form soon enough. Maybe in the next chapter or the one after it. And we all know that's what Kakashi was thinking.

hentai18ancilla- Obito will get over it, he's only ten so it's a bit of a shock really.

yyh-ygo-fma- Because Kurama is just a meanie. And yeah, I wish my brain was like that, all I can see is a filing cabinet.

Forbiden Light- Thank you so much, and I hope this is as good!

Fk306 animelover- Thanks!

TabooElf- You can always count on him for it.

Illusionist Owl- Thanks, and Jiraiya will be having a word if they don't pull their acts together. That I promise.

harlequin320- Thank you, I like to get a bit of balance in, hope this okay!

* * *

><p><strong>YO!<strong>

**I'd really appreciate it if you check out the awesome '_Miku89_' who writes the most awesome FemNaru stories evah! If you're not already reading 'Naruto what the heck are you doing?' then I highly suggest you do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Second Chances**

Chapter 16

Grinning at the team that'd offered them a warning of the impending attack, Naruto pooled her chakra around, fifty shadow-clones exploding to life around her. There were eight people with unmarked headbands before them, and now, there were seven of them. Asuma Sarutobi and his team had flown in at the last minute, warning them of the attack and quite possibly saving both Obito and Rin, the two who wouldn't have been able to move fast enough without warning.

"So, someone's going to have to deal with two of them huh?" Asuma murmured, running a hand through his hair before sighing, looking over at what he hoped was the real Naruto and grinned. All the Naruto's offered him a smile back, shaking their heads.

"Nah, they're Genin, I can see it in their eyes. Give me a moment and I'll have them all tied up."

And that was literally all she needed. Next thing the ambushers knew, they were stripped to their undergarments and tied to a tree, roughly 2km from Naruto and team. They'd moved their entire camp, sticking to team six like glue.

"So, how'd you guys find us?" Obito asked, looking at Asuma and watching as the boy smiled, rubbing at the back of his neck gingerly.

"We've got Hyūga eyes, it wasn't that difficult. Hayase can see for roughly 5km, which is pretty impressive." The girl in question blushed furiously, hiding behind her bangs and shaking her head.

"I-It's normal for a fe-female H-Hyū-Hyūga to have a g-good range," she stuttered out, scuffing her feet against the ground looking everywhere but Obito. Naruto nodded, remembering Hinata's ridiculous range before sighing.

"Well, we're both on the same team, so how about we team up?" She asked as quickly as she could before Kakashi had a chance to shoot it down. However, the silver haired boy just nodded, looking expectingly at Asuma. And to most of the team surprise, he looked to Hayase, asking the girl what she thought of it. White eyes tinted a pearl blue landed on Naruto and the girl nodded slightly.

"We accept."  
>Obito and Rin both shared a glance, as if asking if that shy girl was really team sixes leader. Naruto just shrugged, asking the Hyūga girl to join her whilst they went out looking for food they could eat whilst the rest of the team set up camp and sorted through supplies. Truthfully, she hadn't even looked in her bag to see what was in it, but she was secretly hoping for paper and an ink brush. Then, it'd be bye-bye packs and hello sealing scroll. Getting to their feet, the two girls took off into the under-bush, more than happy to be away from the now larger group.<p>

* * *

><p>Sniffing at the air, Naruto pushed a huge bush out of the way, eyes scanning the clearing for any edible looking foods. There were several berry bushes and load of leaves sticking up from the earth, so some of it she should be able to take back to camp. In theory. Kurama was still grumbling in the back of her mind about being a food tester, even claiming there were some ailments that even he couldn't cure. They both knew he was lying.<p>

"So Hayase, let's play the introduction game! You tell me what you like, dislike, your hobbies and your dreams! Then I'll do the same!"  
>The girl with the dark brown hair nodded, cool eyes scanning the undergrowth.<p>

"I like rice, especially with spices. I guess I don't like people like Kakashi, who write people off for being weak before giving them a chance... Erm... My hobbies are studying plants, and my dream is to finish off my book."  
>Head popping up from over the plant she was inspecting, Naruto cocked her head to a side in confusion.<p>

"You're book?"

"Yeah," blushing, Hayase knelt to the ground, beginning to pluck some more eggplants from the earth and nestling them in the pockets of her hoodie, "I'm working on a book. I-it's going to document all the pl-plants I see, with relevant in-information."

"That sounds cool! I like ramen, I only dislike one person called Tobi, my hobbies are training and pulling pranks! My dream... It's to make the future the greatest place ever!"  
>Hayase smiled, somehow managing to climb to her feet whilst juggling the eggplants she was carrying.<p>

"So Naruto-chan, what do you think our first mission will be?" The Hyūga girl began leading the two of them back to camp, looking over the food that Naruto was carrying with a satisfied nod.

"Something war related, maybe sabotage or just generally checking out the area I guess." Nodding, the dark haired girl shuffled through the bushes, reappearing in camp with Naruto just behind her.  
>Both the Aburame and Obito had left, most likely going to retrieve some more meat so they were ready for an evening meal. Asuma and Kakashi were sat down comparing supplies, the former whining about how he'd ended up with a blank scroll and a brush.<p>

"It's not useful, I've got no ink, so how can I even use these? I don't even know how to make a seal!"  
>To say Naruto was excited would be an understatement. She knew a few Fūinjutsu techniques from her time travelling with Jiraiya, and she wouldn't be letting him go this time until she learnt everything.<p>

"I know how to make a storage seal! Jiraiya taught me!"  
>Waving her hand around in the air, Naruto watched as both Kakashi and Asuma turned to look at her sceptically, the latter wearing a blush from sitting too close to the fire.<p>

"We've got no ink Naruto," Kakashi grumbled as if it was the answer to her request. Shrugging, the girl bit down on her forefinger, pearl of blood gathering at the tip.

"I don't need ink, bloods a better medium really."

Having snatched the scroll from Asuma and allowed him to have what was in her bag -a ridiculous amount of ninja wire which he'd all but begged to have- Naruto slowly began tracing out the basics of the storage seal. Kakashi sat beside her, not out of friendly company, instead he was watching her movements like a hawk, sharp grey eyes trying to absorb the ways in which she was creating the seal.

"I'm drawing the fundamental lines at the moment, a storage scroll his only two layers, so it' pretty easy to make."  
>The boy looked startled for the briefest of seconds -like he couldn't quite believe she was willing to help him learn such a useful technique- before becoming fully focused on the seal once again. Hayase was currently cooking alongside Rin, the two girls easily beginning to chat with one another.<p>

"How're you doing by the way?"  
>Kakashi raised a brow, looking at the blonde girl that was addressing him before sighing.<p>

"Why are you starting a conversation? Do seals not require all of your concentration?"  
>Snorting, Naruto drew her bloodied finger along the final line before having to bite it once again, blood flowing from what had been a freshly closed wound.<p>

"Not really, I've made so many already I don't need to focus to be honest. Shadow clones, they're brilliant," swiping down another line, Naruto paused, frowning at Kakashi as she did so, "and you never answered my question."

"I'm fine. Ninja's don't need emotions, so I will always be fine unless I become physically injured."

"Yeah, but you've got emotions when you're off duty, surely?"  
>Kakashi blinked, looking at the blonde and missing the final step to the seal.<p>

"Ninja's are never off duty."

"Not officially you mean. But, when the Hokage gives you a 'break', then you're not a ninja. Feeling emotions, it helps when you go undercover," Naruto all but purred, stretching out in front of the fire before lying down in the grass. Kakashi frowned before picking up the storage scroll, inspecting the surface of the lines, doing his damn best to memorize all of the information presented to him.  
>Obito and the Aburame, whom Naruto was sure was called Daichi, returned carrying a wild boar, much to the relief of the entire camp. As Kakashi and Asuma set about skinning the beast, Naruto watched as Obito looked up at her sadly before looking away.<br>And she finally lost her temper.

* * *

><p>Slamming the boy up against a tree once she'd all but dragged him out of camp, Naruto let a growl tear through her throat a she stared at him. Obito's eyes were round with fear from behind his goggles, body pressed up against the trunk and desperately trying to put distance between the two of them.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed, kicking at one of the tree roots before letting him drop to the ground glaring at the boy.

"You said that you'd get over it, and I'm still waiting! It's not like I'm the fox, we're completely different! And yet your blanking me!" Screaming and clutching at the short strands of her hair, which no appeared all so delicate in her strong grip, Naruto hissed furiously before shaking her head.

"I'm jealous okay!" His cry took her by surprise so much her head snapped around to look at him. Obito had pulled up the goggles, wiping at his tearing eyes and scowling as he did so.

"I'm jealous because you've got everything I want. You're strong, like really strong! Maybe even Hokage strong! And for the people who know it, Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan look at you in such awe! They love you, and the recognise you because your strong! My family go out of their way to ignore me! They won't even look at the Uchiha disgrace! My uncle hates me because I'm shaming the clan! Sure I've got the Sharingan now, but what good is it when I can't even activate it again! I've tried, and it just doesn't work! Every time I get close, every time I think I'm almost there, it always blows up in my face! Whenever I look at you, it's a reminder that I'm a loser, a disgrace-" Obito paused mid rant as Naruto captured him in a hug, arms slung over his shoulders and pressing his tear ridden face into her shoulder. He clung back with as much strength as he had, pressing his eyes close and hiding in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Obito. There's not a lot I can do about that."  
>They remained that way for what seemed like forever, but was in fact just a few minutes, only separating themselves when Obito's tear ducks finally shut down.<p>

"I don't know why I didn't tell you before Obito, but I was the dead last of my class."

Wiping his tears away, the Uchiha looked up, laughing slightly, "no way, there's no way you were a dead last like me."

"Uh huh, you better believe it. I failed the graduation exam three times, never really passed one of the exams. Instead, I was given the rank of Genin because I helped take down Mizuki. But that's a story for another time. The important thing is that we're all given a hand in life. I ended up with Kurama and you ended up in the Uchiha's. You just gotta play your card right, turn the bad things good. That's what I did," Naruto offered a smile to accompany her words, ruffling Obito's hair as he did so. "And don't forget, I'm actually sixteen, so I've got a few years on you."  
>Nodding, Obito pulled his goggles back down, determination now shining in his black orbs.<p>

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem Obito, you are my best friend after-all."

* * *

><p>As the two clones she'd set up both her and Obito's likeness dispelled, Naruto all but dived at the food dish Kakashi was holding out.<p>

"Thanks!" Dropping down into one of the two remaining available seats, Naruto leant over Asuma's shoulder to look at the map he'd just received, which was proclaimed to have 'the most recent information', along with enemy camps plotted out. They needed to be at the set outpost for their forces by midnight, which meant they'd have to dismantle the camp they'd just set up. But hey, at least they had a storage scroll now. Groaning, Obito flopped back on the grass, whining as he did so.

"I hate walking," he murmured, looking up at Hayase as she nodded slightly. She was sat on the other side of the fire from the rest of the group, who were openly discussing on how to approach their new base and whether or not they'd be any enemies located there.

"Hey, Hayase-chan," Obito whispered, sitting up and edging closer to the girl.

The brunette turned several different shades of red, eyeing the boy cautiously whilst trying to appear indifferent. "Yes Obito-kun?"

"How do you activate your Byakugan? It's just, I got my Sharingan on my last mission, but I haven't been able to activate it again."  
>Smiling that the boy had come to her for knowledge rather than his own clan -which wasn't too surprising really- Hayase slowly drew chakra up to her eyes, forming the traditional hand seal as she did so.<p>

"When we use it, a ha-hand seal helps to m-mould the chakra going to our e-eyes."  
>Nodding, the boy sat down, crossing his legs and shutting his eyes trying to concentrate.<p>

He didn't manage to active his Sharingan that night, but the warm feeling of having the Hyūga acknowledge him was more than enough to satisfy him for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, these chapters keep getting short and shorter. Is there too much speech? If so, just say. Because I think there is.<br>They'll be another chapter after I update 'To Defeat Madara'. **

**In other news, I got a massive shock going through my jewellery box today, upon pulling out a plastic bag with teeth in. It took me a few minutes to realize they were my teeth, minutes which I spent screaming hysterically. I can never get that time back now -.-'**

**Next chapter  
>To the base!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

god of all- Thank you, quick update is quick

sinder8889- Well, here you go, I updated after you reviewed! I'm glad you like it.

VA842867- Thanks, I've just got a lot of time free right now. And WOW! Thanks, it means a lot!

Theia Pallas- Thanks, and it'll get there eventually. I just don't want to rush the whole kaknaru, I'm known for taking my time.

Lokiva- Thank you, here's another update!

elyzmaki- Wow, thank you so much, I hope this chapter is okay

Vaughn Tyler- Thankies

yyh-ygo-fma- Yeah, I'd be a little freaked out by that! Yeah, I love the idea of Nara forest, and of course a strategist like Shikaku would use it to the villages advantage. Here's so Obito and Naruto bonding time, hope you like it.

Forbiden Light- Yes she can! She just prefers the instant stuff. I hope this is okay! And you don't have to wait very long!

TabooElf- Okay, thanks for saying something, I'll do my best to sort that out. Ans yesh, the drama ( ´▽｀)

harlequin320- Thank you, and will do =)

* * *

><p><strong>YO!<strong>

**I'd really appreciate it if you check out the awesome '_Miku89_' who writes the most awesome FemNaru stories evah! If you're not already reading 'Naruto what the heck are you doing?' then I highly suggest you do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Second Chances**

Chapter 17

The base was magnificent. Well, as magnificent as it could be given it'd been built . It was a complex wooden structure, made up of thick logs cut down from surrounding trees. There was a mess hall for dinner, standard cooking equipment -the camping kind- included, and two massive bed halls, all with mattresses lazily thrown in. So lazily, that they were hazardously piled atop one another. Naruto, much to her annoyance, had noticed that there was no bathroom. And she desperately needed to get washed. She'd already started to smell of sweat; normally this wouldn't have bothered her. However, Asuma was continually sending her funny looks, like he couldn't quite believe she was okay to live like this.  
>Dropping her bag at the entrance of the headquarters, Naruto stretched her arms up to the ceiling, grunting when Kakashi pushed past, snatching up the paper instructions on the table. Flicking them open, he began to read aloud.<p>

"In total, there should be a group of nine Genin and one Chũnin within your ranks come dawn. You will be regularly sent missions and updated information. As with any war, your leader has been chosen for you... You have to be kidding me." Throwing the paper to the floor, Kakashi stormed off towards the boys dorm, Naruto plucking the paper up as she did so.

"Our leader is, Obito Uchiha?"

* * *

><p>Curled up in the girls dorm, Naruto looked around at her companions. Rin was flat out on the floor, laid atop her mattress in flannel pyjamas and frowning. When the newly arrived Kurenai had asked why she was frowning, the girl with the purple markings had responded that she had been banned from the boys side. Where they were planning how to go about their latest mission. Hayase was sprawled out next to Naruto, the two girls chatting about the current political state of the village now that war had broken out. It'd supposedly brought the Hyūga clan closer together, having to fight for their own village. The girl with the long brown hair hadn't bothered to tie it back of the night, and now it flew out around his in long strands, the way Naruto's should have done, had she not cut it.<p>

"I say we go find out what they're planning, and get it on it. I hate not knowing."  
>Bolting up into a sitting position, Naruto offered her hand to Hayase, which the brunette gracefully took. The two leapt down from mattress mountain -becuase whoever had built this fort had thrown in at least thirty mattresses, and they were only ten of them- which Naruto had created before they both scuttled over to the door. Their bare feet brushed against the wood but otherwise made no annoying sounds. Rin and Kurenai both watched as Naruto pulled back the door, disappearing into the night despite her blonde hair, the Hyūga girl slowly following after her.<p>

"So Hayase, which way?" The brunette drew her hands up into the ram seal, letting her eyes flutter close as she gently moulded her chakra.

"Byakugan," she whispered, the veins around her eyes slowly growing more prominent. Naruto watched as the girl's delicate eyebrows slowly drew together before her mouth opened in a small 'o' shape. "Four kilometres west, there is a group of hostile heading in this direction."  
>Naruto nodded, all sense of silence lost as she began hounding on the girl's door, sending both Kurenai and Rin shooting up towards the ceiling.<p>

"We've got company, in like, five minutes. If that. Battle gear!" Dashing down the hall after making sure the rest of the girls were getting ready, Naruto kicked open the boys door. And frowned at what she saw. Sat around in a circle, five out of the six boys were snacking on crisps like a midnight sleepover. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, scowling at the ground like they were the scum of the earth. And not sharing these, Naruto thought angrily, they might as well be to her. Regardless, there were more pressing matters at hand. Kakashi shot up instantly, grabbing his blade and appearing beside her in a run so fast it left her dizzy.

"Which way?" He grunted. The only difference was, when he looked at her, it wasn't like she was below him. They were comrades right now.

"West, when Hayase saw then they were four kilometres away, just inside her range."  
>Kakashi nodded, kicking open the front door to the fort just in time to see the four shinobi land, each wearily eyeing up the welcoming party. Kakashi silently drew his sword, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.<p>

"They're all Chũnin level, I've seen them around the Hokage's tower before with the vests on, but they've never been in the Jōnin lounge when I go to check for Minato-sensei," Kakashi murmured under his breath, just loud enough for Naruto to catch it. The whiskered girl nodded, fingering a kunai and pulling it from the holster on her hip, the one she never took off unless she was going to sleep. Jiraiya had long since drilled that into her.

"Well, they'll be no match for us, will they?" And with that, the two shot forwards, Kakashi taking high and Naruto taking low.

By the time the fight was over, a whole minute later, the rest of the group appeared, looking at Kakashi and Naruto who'd managed to chase the group off.

"And that's how it's done," Naruto grunted, dusting off her hands and smirking at Kakashi. The silver haired teen nodded back, still not quite sure how she almost knew his moves, and the moves he was going to make. They'd complemented one another in that fight, like Naruto would make the perfect partner for missions. He carefully filed this little detail away in his head, for further exploitation later on.

But for now, "Obito, you need to decided upon watches, as the leader. You've already failed, eating crisps instead of doing something useful."  
>Hayase threw Naruto a bag of the food in question, the blonde catching it and tearing it open in the same stroke of her hand.<p>

"Don't be so hard on Obito Kashi," Naruto mumbled around a mouthful of crisps, patting the taller silver haired boy on the head as she did so, "we are just kids."

"That may be so, but we are also ninja, and ninja first. Goodnight Naruto." The Hatake stormed into the base, leaving the group stood outside, casually eyeing one another and silently asking just what was going on between the two of them.  
>As the group made their way back to their rooms, Rin approached Naruto, her arms folded and her purple markings pulled down in a frown.<p>

"What's going on between you and Kakashi?"  
>Naruto blinked, raising a delicate eyebrow before shrugging slightly.<p>

"I have no idea why he's like it with me. I'm like this with everybody, so I don't see why it's a problem?"  
>Because with the tone of Rin's voice, she was most certainly making it out to be a problem. Cautiously, Obito began to approach, only for Rin to hold out a hand, gesturing for him to stop.<p>

"Not now Obito, this doesn't involve you."  
>Raising a brow at the scene, the Uchiha backed away slowly, looking helplessly to Hayase- the only other female hew really knew- for answers. The brunette just shrugged.<p>

"Come on Naruto, you can't serious lead me to believe you have no interest in Kakashi what so ever," Rin grumbled, arms folded and her frown deepening, "like not even the slightest bit? Because sometimes it really looks like your the perfect match. The way you fought, it's like you both knew where one another would be, and he's actually tolerant of you! He hates people who disobey the rules, and yet you, who disobeys the rules of a living, he tolerates! Compared to the way he treats everyone else, you could even say he likes you! And I don't get it, I just don't."  
>Blue eyes wide, Naruto stared back at Rin, trying to add together just what she'd been saying.<p>

"Rin, I don't like Kakashi. Not in that way. He's my friend, nothing more. I just understand him; when you've lost almost everyone important to you, it's difficult not to close off to everything." Grimacing, Naruto turned away, walking back towards the base before leaping up onto the roof, ignoring Obito when he asked her to come down.

* * *

><p>Watching as dawn slowly broke across the trees, Naruto rubbed tirelessly at the black bags that hung from her eyes, leaving her blue eyes sharp yet with a feeling of sleeplessness. She'd been thinking, trying to gather her feelings towards Kakashi. Because it had snuck up on her, she'd let herself fall into a routine that was too similar, too painful. She'd been treating him the same way in which she'd once treated Sasuke. Which could only mean she held the same kind of feeling for him. The idea of wanting something more of a friendship with Kakashi was scary. Even if she hadn't fully developed a crush yet, the feeling was there, and it was horrifying. Because she had a world to save, not a boy to snag. She didn't have time for it because she had to the save her parents lives, save Obito and Rin and stop the Uchiha massacre and so much more. Her feelings for Kakashi were like a bug under her shoe, waiting to be crushed. And crush it she did. Only it was one of those stupid cockroaches, and the eggs hatched and suddenly there were thousands more. The resemblance to her shadow clones was almost terrifying. She most certainly didn't want those feelings, so she imagined feeding them to Kurama.<p>

'_Nomnomnom,_' the beast grumbled dryly, but it made Naruto feel better. For now, she could pretend they were gone.  
>They didn't exists outside of Kurama's chakra enchanted digestion.<p>

'_Kit,_' the fox muttered as a warning, yet Naruto just blocked him out.

"Naruto?" At the sound of Kakashi's voice, Naruto could picture Kurama sat, looking so unbelievably smug inside of her over the fact that, despite his warning, Kit hadn't run.

"Hey," Naruto murmured, patting the spot beside her and watching as Kakashi dropped perfectly into it, drawing his knees up to his chest and looking out over the scenery. The sun was still rising, sending out beautiful pink and purple strands across the tree-line that almost had Naruto letting out a sound of content. However, the sight of Kakashi had broke her once tranquil mood.

"Why do you like me?" Naruto questioned, looking at Kakashi over her shoulder and smiling. The boy was in a tight black top and standard ninja trousers, the outfits they'd found in the base.

"I don't like you. I'd favour your cooperation in a battle because you're stronger than the rest of them. What I want to know, is why you're stronger," Kakashi never questioned, it was more of a half-hearted demand. Even though he was of a higher rank than her, he still couldn't pull it in this current situation.

"Because I fight for what I want. I fight for peace, whatever that is, but I fight for it. Because my sensei believe in it, so I will too."

"You're not talking about Minato-sensei," Kakashi accused, resting his crossed arms atop his knees and nestling his head there, "you're talking about someone else."

"I met Jiraiya, in my travels. He trained me for a bit, not too long because he kept moving and I wanted to head here," sighing, Naruto stood up, looking at the dawn and smiling at Kakashi. He offered her a broken one back with no real meaning behind it. Not the kind that made Naruto's heart flutter. More of the kind that turned Naruto's heart to lead and have it drop, landing somewhere in her intestines.

"I'm off to sleep. If something comes up, wake me up."  
>Kakashi nodded at the girl, turning back to the dawn and carefully drawing the blade from his back. As she retreated, Naruto took a look over her shoulder, watching as Kakashi carefully ran his hand along the blade.<br>And she had no idea what he was thinking at that time.

* * *

><p><strong>It's so short. I'm so sorry.<strong>

**Anyway, I've decided that once I hit 250 reviews, I'll be putting up a bonus chapter full of Kakashi and Naruto interaction, which won't be essential to the story line, but will mostly be just a lot of fluff. So if you want that, review? And also, please check out the poll on my profile? Thanks!  
>This chapter is late because we've been having electricity problems and I haven't been able to charge my laptop. <strong>

**Next chapter  
>Checking in with our Toad summoning duo. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Gruffard- Thank you, I love Miku89 and I'm so happy she did so. I'm sorry this is also quite short, but thing's will get going in the next chapter. Promise. And it might do, damn people as their amazing guessing skills!

Animefreak Amii- Thanks! More bonding time her, purely KakaxNaru here. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it.

Sanz0girl- Thanks!

TigerInTheMoonlight- Thanks, and yeah, I'm rather proud of Even A Monkey, and I'm glad you like my stories!

TidusGT- Thank you!

Rasengan 918- Thank you very much, sorry it took so long.

Big Sis of 8- Thankies, sorry it took so long!

Eternal Cat Moon- More teaming up here, and yeah, they did! Some KakaxNaru stuff to fill space is here. =)

Fk306 animelover- Thank you very much!

yyh-ygo-fma- Yep. They'll be some more silliness later about stripping to the waist, but I won't say any more. And thanks, I'm glad ObitoxHayase is liked, I put a lot of work into her character. And Kushina will come, in time.

Forbiden Light- Thank you, and yeah, Obito is at Obito normal levels.

harlequin320- Thanks, and yeah. He's ten, he's allowed to be a little jealous. More strengthening of relationships here, sorry if you wanted action.

Vaughn Tyler- Thanks

sinder8889- Yeah, sorry this took so long!

* * *

><p><strong>YO!<strong>

**I'd really appreciate it if you check out the awesome '_Miku89_' who writes the most awesome FemNaru stories evah! If you're not already reading 'Naruto what the heck are you doing?' then I highly suggest you do!**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	19. Special 200

**Second Chances**

Special 200

At twelve years old, Kakashi had a feeling he'd seen it all. Until he saw Naruto in full length leg plaster.

* * *

><p>It'd been a normal day when he woke up, the sun coming in through the eastern window, the birds gathering in the trees outside, and his sensei, leaning over his bed wearing the scariest grin Kakashi had ever seen. Not that he'd let his sensei know that. Pawing at his eyes, Kakashi slowly sat up, Minato retreating for the boys personal bubble in order to allow him do so. The Hatake wasn't quite sure how his sensei had gotten in; there were some of the best seals in the fire country on his walls, and he had a pack of five strong ninken mulling around the house. He was thinking about getting a few more, maybe three. That'd give him eight of the deadliest dogs since the Inuzuka's.<p>

"Sensei?" Kakashi murmured in confusion, watching as Minato invited himself to his chair, looking rather at home, and looking like he'd defiantly been here for a while. The thought of Minato sniffing around his house like a bloodhound made the boy shiver slightly, but he pressed on.

"Kakashi, I've got a mission to go on, but I promised Naruto I'd be at her house for breakfast, you know, so she has someone to socialize with. Ever since she broke her leg she'd been confined to the house, so you're going to have to talk to her for a bit. I know Obito's going over for dinner, but it's only for today. Please!" When the silver haired boy raised an eyebrow, Minato scowled, rummaging through his pockets before producing a scroll.

"A new lighting jutsu?" He offered, all but waving it under his students nose. Kakashi watched it go from side the side impassively, before reaching out to take it. Smiling in triumph, Minato threw the scroll over to the pre-teen, leaping out the window whilst crying out his goodbyes. Kakashi blinked slightly before sighing, getting to his feet and pulling down the mask he'd been sleeping in. His sensei may be an absolute loon at times, but he certainly came though when it was teaching time.

Stood in the shower and letting the wet strands of silver hair fall around his face, Kakashi let out the air he'd been holding in with long exhale that almost left him breathless. He didn't particularly want to spend what was optimal training time with Naruto, but he'd already agreed the second he'd accepted the scroll form his sensei. And it looked like a rather impressive jutsu the man had coughed up as well. As he thought about it, Kakashi tried to figure out just what mission his sensei would be on, just one that wouldn't even take a full twenty four hours. But, if he was honest with himself, he wasn't particularly inclined to care. All that mattered was that the blond man would come back. Turning off the faucet, Kakashi snatched a towel up, draping it over his shoulders before he began to roughly attack his hair with it, scowling when the strands protested against being handled in such a way. It wasn't painful, just an annoyance. If he was going over to Naruto's for breakfast, he wanted to be prepared, so with a towel around his waist, Kakashi began rummaging around in his medical cabinet for the necessaries.  
>One bottle of Stemzine, and one bottle of heartburn relief later, Kakashi felt that tiniest bit safer. Oh, he knew Naruto could cook when she wanted to, but the fact he'd played a part -accidentally- in the breaking of her right thigh bone; well she might try to get some revenge. He knew Minato-sensei would, and had, so why not be suspicious of the mans sister?<br>With that last thought in mind, Kakashi hurriedly dressed before heading out, doing his best to ignore the lazy dogs that were sprawled around his apartment.

* * *

><p>Naruto's apartment was nice. Clean even. He'd been here before, just before that horrible experience of a training exercise, but it hadn't felt this homely. It was rather big for a twelve year old girl, but Naruto clearly didn't let that bother her. Currently, there were three of the girl in question, clad in baggy pyjama's complete with hippo shaped caps, running around and trying to organise the place.<p>

"Kakashi?" One murmured in shock before instantly dispelling itself, leaving the silver haired boy slightly confused by nevertheless curious as to what was happening. He'd never seen someone who could use shadow-clones so effectively, throwing them around like kunai. Hell, Naruto had probably made more shadow-clones than she'd thrown kunai.

"Boss is just in the shower, so sit down and relax Kakashi," the nearest clone informed him, before chastising the boy for keeping his shoes on inside the house. Having carefully placed the footwear by the door, Kakashi opted to have a look around before he sat down, inspecting everything that made up Naruto's home. There were multiple pictures around the home -because it was far too warm to be called a house- each one featuring either Naruto or her friends. One included both himself, Obito, Rin and Naruto dressed in those ridiculous farmyard outfits back when they were nine, and Kakashi just smirked at his sensei's over-active imagination.  
>He turned to look at the Naruto clones, who were managing their jobs perfectly despite the pot they were all wearing on their right leg. One was sat upon the sofa, patching up one of Naruto's outfits that'd been through the wars -not literally, because they weren't allowed on the front-lines- with the skill of a seamstress. There were times when Kakashi wished he could make as many clones, just ten would do.<br>But he didn't have the chakra reserves to keep two going for an hour, never mind the two hundred that was Naruto's norm.  
>As he looked closer at the furnishings, he saw things that all but screamed Naruto, and quickly came to the conclusion that she'd been putting her shadow-clones to good use. From the looks of the pillows -which were all in the shape of ramen toppings- she'd not only learned how to sew up clothes; the curtains had whirlpool patterns on, whilst the metal they hung from had been carefully carved to look like leaves blowing in the wind. As the Hatake took a good look at Naruto, it was safe to say he finally decided she wasn't stupid, she just played up. For what reason, he wasn't quite sure. But she did, and she wasn't. Which only increased his ever-growing list of questions concerning his team-mate.<br>At that point, the door to the bathroom burst open, revealing a freshly cleaned Naruto, clad in a simple orange shirt and black shorts -because there was no way in the five countries that she'd manage to get trousers over that pot- and a towel turban atop her head. A few strands of blonde hair had escaped from the confinements of her headscarf, framing her tanned face and drawing even more attention to the whisker marks on her skin. He still couldn't get over the fact they were naturally there.  
>In unison, the clones dispelled, leaving Naruto to dish out the breakfast on her own, something she pulled off with an air of professionalism. He'd heard Minato's warning, the one that said, under no circumstances should you let Kushina and Naruto pair up in the kitchen because they'd kill your taste-buds with their heavenly food. There was a rumour going around the Jōnin lounge that Kushina had managed to get an Iwa nin to happily eat poison. And Kakashi wasn't about to dismiss it.<p>

"Hey Kashi, I take it Minato-niisan got a mission?" She asked, gathering up the two plates and making her way over to the table. The silver haired boy twitched slightly, still not completely at home with the situation. Naruto was acting like this was perfectly normal, and she didn't mind the fact they were pretty much playing out the husband and wife scenario.

"Yes, I have no idea why it's such a short mission though."  
>Nodding thoughtfully, Naruto set the two plates on the table, gesturing for Kakashi to take a seat. He did so gingerly, not quite sure whether he wanted to believe that Naruto had really just pulled his favourite breakfast out of the bag. Resting atop his plate, almost calling for him to eat it, was a good portion of cooked eggplant slices, tomato's, boiled eggs with toasted bread -cut into several thin slices- along with some bacon and sausage. Reaching for the knife, he carefully cracked the first egg, watching as the runny yolk -just the way he liked it- ran down the side of the egg shell, a small droplet landing upon the plate. He stared at Naruto, one eyebrow raised as if asking how she'd know. The set of blue eyes stared back, blinking once before she smiled.<p>

"Is it okay?" The question rung through Kakashi mind as he picked up a strand of toast, pulling his mask down to eat, because he really didn't have a problem with Naruto seeing his face.

"Yes... It's okay." What he wanted to ask was how she'd known, but what his body wanted was to eat, before the food got cold.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing?"<br>Naruto leapt five feet into the air, screaming like a wild hawk and glaring at her sensei. _

"_What are you doing here sensei! It's seven in the morning!"  
>The silver haired man stared back at his student, raising a brow before eye smiling at Naruto, who was hissing at him from where she stood by the stove. <em>

"_I went to meet up with my team, only to find that I was missing a member." _

"_You actually turned up on time? I've been doing this for weeks, I don't normally show up till eight at least. It gives me two hours before you normally pop up," Naruto grumbled, placing two eggs into the complementary cups and eyeing her sensei. _

"_Just because I turn up on time doesn't mean I meet the three of you on time. I'm in the area, you just need to locate me for earlier training. A ninja must always use their initiative."  
>Scowling, the blonde girl placed another two eggs into the cup holders, slapping a few slices of eggplant onto the plate and followed by the rest of what she'd been cooking. <em>

"_Do you want breakfast sensei? Because if you're going to be here bugging me you might as well eat."  
>Though she'd planned to see Kakashi's face that day, he'd eaten everything the second she'd looked down at her own plate. Regardless, he seemed to turn up every morning, at the same time, always with the same excuse, and always ended up staying for breakfast. One day, he even let it slip that her breakfast's were his favourite, much better than the diner he'd normally go to. And Naruto had taken the compliment in her stride, even cooking for the team when they were out of Konoha with their missions. However, it hadn't taken long for Sasuke to start questioning why Naruto was always showing up late to their team meetings. And when he'd gone to find her, he'd appeared at her apartment, to the horrifying sight of Kakashi and Naruto sat up to table eating breakfast, the latter clapping him on the back for using his brain. What irked the Uchiha though was that Kakashi was having breakfast with this idiot, instead of training him. But, Sasuke had started attending breakfast soon enough, and Kakashi even began to bring them a few scrolls to read up to table. Nothing past Chũnin level, but enough for them to be occupied when he wanted to eat. They never did get to see him with his mask off. <em>

* * *

><p>From where she was sat across the table, Naruto was doing her damn hardest not the stare. But it was so infuriatingly difficult, what with Kakashi was sat across from her, maskless. His face looked so, naked without it. It looked so alien. And yet, so right at the same time. At twelve years old, Naruto had come to accept her feelings towards the silver haired boy, and made no plans to make these feelings known. Yet, he was just so pretty. So very, very pretty. She tried not to scowl into her breakfast, but it'd been so good to see the boys eyes all but light up at the sight of the breakfast, the one Kakashi-sensei had revealed to be his favourite ever since childhood. Yes, she really wanted to say something, but words escaped her every time she looked at that beautiful face. Because it was so beautiful.<p>

"This isn't poisoned, is it?" Kakashi had asked, looking up at her with a small twinkle in his eye. It had to be her lights, Naruto concluded, doing her best not to shake her head. There's no way he's smiling at me like that. And he wasn't, it was just the lighting, for when Kakashi leaned back, everything returned to normal. And Naruto realized he'd finished his plate, almost licked it clean.

"Do you want any orange juice?"  
>Kakashi nodded, something Naruto happily jumped to her feet to fetch. Subsequently shattering the pot on her leg with the chakra infused bounce. Scowling, Naruto looked at the bits of plaster surrounding her before summoning a shadow-clone which immediately set to work.<p>

"You're legs not broken?" Kakashi all but gaped, staring at the broken remains of her cast in something that resembled hidden horror. Only much, much more hidden; this was Kakashi after all.

"I have a fast healing rate," Naruto murmured, rubbing gingerly at the back of her head before offering up the glass of orange juice.

"How fast?" Kakashi grumbled, watching as the blonde grinned sheepishly.

"I kind of healed last night? I wanted to lay low, didn't want any big clans to know I have a bloodline."  
>Kakashi nodded, standing up before bowing slightly.<p>

"Thank you for breakfast Naruto, however I need to go do some training."  
>Smiling Naruto waved him goodbye, offering some home-made dango for him to have as a mid-training snack. He took the wrapped treats, slipping on his shoes and opening the door.<p>

He paused, chewing on his lip before pulling his mask up, turning to Naruto and with the straightest face she'd ever seen, he said, "you'd make a brilliant housewife Naruto."

* * *

><p>Obito arrived for dinner, only to find his whiskered host curled up in the corner, looking so shocked she might as well as seen a ghost.<p>

"What's up?" He asked, kneeling to her level and snapping the girl out of it.

"Oh nothing, I just think someone's planning to either marry me off, or marry me himself."

* * *

><p><strong>This has nothing to do with the 250 reviews, this is for the 200 alerts on this story (which I totally never expected, so thanks a bundle). I never said I'd be putting this up because I wanted it to be a surprise! <strong>

**So, surprise! Fluff, hope you like it.  
>I'll reply to reviews next chapter, and thank you very much for the reviews!<strong>

**Enjoy the fluffiness!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Second Chances**

Chapter 18

Smoothing down the blond locks, Minato sighed gingerly. Both he and Jiraiya had managed to infiltrate enemy lines -god only knows how, what with his sensei's distinct... everything- and were now dressed up as the typical rich gentlemen. Several tubs of gel later, and Minato's hair was smooth against his head, falling just to the nap of his neck and leaving him ticklish every time he turned his head. They'd found out that Iwa were planning a strike through Nara forest at some point in the future, but they hadn't been able to determine the date. Regardless, they'd sent a hawk as warning, and hopefully they'd be able to figure out the exact date soon. The long her spent away from home, the twitchier Minato became, unlike Jiraiya, who was still as cool as a cucumber. Quite possibly because the Land of Earth only had a grand total of three bathhouses.  
>Speaking of the man, Jiraiya had dyed his own hair black, putting it up into a traditional topknot and was currently doing his damn best to smooth out the strands that still fell down his back. It wasn't going very well so far. As Jiraiya scowled, patting his hair more vigorously, Minato returned to the concealer, gently smoothing it across Jiraiya's cheeks to hide those distinctive red tattoos. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the situation right now, but it was most certainly awkward. But, at least when the time came around, he could always help Naruto with her make-up...<br>Oh who was he kidding, that girl was never going to wear anything above Vaseline for chapped lips. It's not like she'd need it anyhow; she looked like a female version of him as it was, which meant he'd be beating back the boys with a stick.  
>He could only hope that no one had particularly seen her in that light yet.<p>

* * *

><p>From where he was nestled on the branch of a rather thick tree, Kakashi sneezed, nose twitching. Across from him, Naruto was curled, looking like a cat ready to spring at any given moment. Her spine was curved forwards, allowing for her to balance perfectly so that she could see directly below the limb they were situated on. Gai was hanging from a branch above them, looking down at the enemy and perfectly camouflaged in his green jumpsuit. But just to be safe, Kurenai had set up a light genjutsu, just in case. After a week training, Obito had received a message informing them that it was now or never, and they were to push the intruders off their land. So, he'd split the teams up into two; the experts and then the all-rounders as back up. Kurenai was fast becoming the genjutsu expert of their graduating class, and Gai was without a doubt the leader in Taijutsu. And finally, both he and Naruto specialized in Ninjutsu; the girl hadn't shown much of what she could do, and he was sure there was more to see. A lot more.<br>The blonde girl was currently toying with her bangs, the same thing she'd spent the better half of the week doing. It seems that cutting it so short had it's draw backs, because the strands around her forehead was starting to fall into her eyes. She blinked again, drawing the strands back a third time in the past minute before scowling to herself. She was still peering over the edge of the tree, still trying to see just what was going on.

"You think I should go check it out, Obito and the others won't be too far behind..." Naruto looked up at him, whiskered cheeks raised as a smile graced her lips.  
>Kakashi nodded slightly, quickly informing the hidden Kurenai of what they were going to do before disappearing over the edge of the tree. With a light sigh, Naruto dived down after him, flipping gracefully halfway down.<p>

As they made their way through the undergrowth, Naruto fidgeted to his left, leaving Kakashi to take the right-hand side. They were exceedingly cautious and weary of any enemy ninja's, and he wasn't exactly going to trust anyone they came across now unless they knew the pass-code. That's why he'd been stuck with Naruto, the girl couldn't remember anything intellectual to save her life. It was the same reason Rin was stuck with Obito. The Uchiha had said he wanted to group both Rin and Naruto together, but both girls had ground their teeth together so hard even a hermit like Kakashi could tell there were problems between the two girls. The blonde girl beside him was heavy on her feet in almost all situations, the only exceptions being when she was hunting, and when she was fighting. Pushing forwards into the clearing, Kakashi took a look around. And he felt his breath escape him at the sight.

* * *

><p>From where he was hanging upside down in an Iwa generals office, Minato felt his heart leap out his throat. Jiraiya, who was currently hidden in the vent above him and was holding the rope he'd been lowered with grunted at the time he was taking. But Minato was focused on the paper in front of him. Because, according to this information, Iwa would be attacking today. And not just a full out frontal attack, it was an attempt to pry off all their Genin and the few Chũnin that were training in Nara forest.<br>_Naruto. Kakashi. Obito and Rin.  
><em>He couldn't think beyond the main four as worry overcame him, Jiraiya hastily pulling him up and summoning a toad to cart the message off. It would be at the Hokage's in five minutes tops, and hopefully, it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>Before them were a group of Iwa nin. A group of Iwa nin that had just killed off the four Genin that'd been camping there. Naruto didn't recognise them, but Kakashi obviously did. And yet, all Naruto could see was the leaf headbands, splattered in blood. The blood of what could have been her comrades. Their murders were in a large group, at least one hundred that all looked to be Chũnin and Jōnin level. They certainly hadn't come to play around, and they meant business. Well, so did she, all but throwing open the cage door for Kurama, snarling as she did so.<br>Kakashi had been momentarily distracted from the Iwa ninja's, staring at the dead Genin, Genin he'd seen graduate, and felt sick to his stomach. Killed on home turf was just more of an insult. It was at that point, he felt what was quite possibly the worst chakra he'd ever felt fill the air, and the thickest killer intent he'd ever had the misfortune of recognising drop on his shoulders. And it was coming from Naruto. Before he could ever turn to look at her, she'd placed a hand to his chest, and suddenly he was hurling backwards in the aftermath of a chakra burst. He kept soaring away from the clearing, rocketing past where Kurenai and Guy were stationed two kilometres away, and yet he still kept going. The five trees that'd been in the way of his path of flight now had a Kakashi shape hole in them, and it was taking up a good portion of his chakra to lessen the blows. He didn't even register that Naruto was back there on her own now, all he could ask was why Naruto had just done that.  
>He let out a pained cry as he collied with Obito, the boy startled and thrown to the floor. Rin was instantly upon them both, checking for injuries and hissing at what she pronounced to be four broken ribs and a broken forearm. All of which were his. Obito was screaming at him, demanding to know what was going on and it took all of Kakashi's breath to try and piece together what'd happened into words, never-mind words that Obito would understand. Rin was still hovering above him like a fruit-fly, glowing green hands resting on the side of his body and the rest of the team heading out towards Naruto.<br>Until Obito called for them to stop.

Everyone turned to look at the Uchiha, who just shrugged helplessly.

"Naruto will have sent you back here because you'll get in the way," he half-heartedly explained, watching as Asuma gapped like a fish.

"She's fighting real Iwa ninja back there, at least Chūnin level! She's got no chance!"

"YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT I SAW!"  
>Everyone stopped as Obito screamed in Asuma's face, Sharingan having flared to life in the heat of the argument.<p>

"When we went to retrieve Tsunade, we ran into a group of high levelled, at least A class ninja from Kumo! And Naruto destroyed them! She destroyed them without even breaking a sweat! It's the most terrifying thing you will ever see when Naruto get's serious! She'll have pushed you out of the way, because she can't control that level of chakra!"  
>Almost as if to back up his point, there was a earth-shaking boom from the direction Kakashi had appeared, followed by a wave of chakra that knocked the entire team off their feet. Hayase quickly flipped into the ram seal, activating her Byakugan against Obito's orders. And she just couldn't look away. Asuma and Rin begged her to tell them what was happening, but the brunette started to cry, sobbing hard and losing all concentration on the chakra around her eyes. Kakashi hissed, trying to sit up and push his way past Rin with his good arm.<p>

"I need to get back there," though his voice was devoured of all emotion, Obito could almost feel the cold anger in it.

"I order you to stay here Kakashi!" Obito snarled back, forcing the silver haired boy down by pressing on his shoulder.

"You're not the boss of me Uchiha, this training exercise is clearly over, and I'm a Chũnin. What are you going to do about me leaving, Genin?"  
>Grinding his teeth together, Obito went to tackle the boy. Instead, Kakashi leapt back before shooting off into the trees, darting off to fight for his village.<p>

* * *

><p>As the chakra left her at the same speed Kakashi left the clearing, Naruto felt Kurama's chakra bubble to the surface, instantly dropping into the three tailed cloak. Every Jōnin in the group was screaming for them all to get back before she charged, slicing and cutting and severing as she went. She was just too angry to care. Maybe Nagato was right, peace could only be brought through bloodshed, at least blood would have to be spilt. She didn't want to kill, and yet she wanted to hurt, to tear, to destroy the people who took those four Genin's lives. With a cry, Naruto whirled, realizing she'd took a kunai to her shoulder from one brave Chũnin, who was currently twisting it down into the muscle. With another burst of chakra, get gathered up a fourth tail and swatted the man off, the wound healing in an instant. And the hole in her jacket allowed the Iwa ninja's to see it. Panic spread through them like wild fire and they all began to scream, trying to run, to just get away from her and her vicious killings. She let them go, no matter how much Kurama protested, no matter how much she just wanted to rip off another head.<br>The thirty extra bodies that littered the clearing where enough.  
>Once all the chakra had bubbled away, Naruto dropped to her knees, feeling sick to her stomach and all the way up her throat. Blood was splattered across her face like freckles, drying her short hair red and staining her clothes. The burn of using Kurama's chakra raced through her and she forced herself not the cry out in pain, to remain silent and appreciate the fact she may have just destroyed someone's precious person, if not impacted on hundreds of peoples lives.<p>

"Naruto?"  
>She turned around at the shocked voice of Kakashi, blue eyes wide before she turned around and proceeded to empty her stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>This was not what he was expecting to see.<br>Naruto was curled up in the blood strained grass, covering in a good body full of blood herself. Bodies laid scattered around the clearing, limp and covering in what looked like huge claw marks. He took another look at Naruto before calling out her name in surprise, forcing himself to keep the terror away. A ninja didn't show terror. The blonde girl turned back to him, her hair stained red and crimson flecks cluttering the bridge of her nose. Yet, her innocent blue eyes stared back at him, as if asking what he was doing here. Without thinking, he cradled his arm to his chest, hissing in pain as he did so.  
>Naruto stared back for a second more until something else demanded her attention. She turned back to face frontwards, emptying the contents of her stomach the second she'd done so. Her body shivered in pain, angry red patches covering what skin was visible. There was a suspicious kunai shaped hole in the back of her jacket, but no wound to prove that was the cause. When she fainted -from what Kakashi assumed to be chakra exhaustion- he didn't think about running forwards and catching her, instead just watching as she dropped.<br>Not minute later ANBU arrived, and looking might confused if their body language was anything to go by, picked up Naruto and some of the more recognisable Iwa nin's before disappearing again, leaving Kakashi to stare at the field and try and picture the destruction which just occurred.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, and it's a bad chapter at the same time. I'm sorry.<br>****Not really much to say on this one, other than I hate how I've wrote it and that you get a insight into Obito's view of Naruto's power. but I needed to get it out of the way, so hey ho.**

**Final point, what should baby Naruto be called when she come around? Leave a suggestion, and then I'll start a poll.**

**.**

**AND I honestly can't thank you all enough for the 28 reviews on the previous chapter! I think the next thing up will be the fluff if it keeps at the same rate!**

**Next chapter  
>The aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Sinder8889- Hehe, and another one here! I was halfway through replying to reviews when you reviewed, I got a little confused when the review count jumped up again! And I promise 250 won't be the end of the omakes! I wear a smile face when I'm reading all these reviews!

Anonymous- Thank you so much! *glomp* Thank you for reviewing!

miku89- Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and your story deserves all the recognition it can get, it's so awesome it needs to be shared! Yeah, Kakashi's good with Naruto seeing his face, he's just not caught on to how much it's affected her yet. And here you go, don't have to wait too long. And the surprise was fun, it's nice to get all this feedback so thanks for all the nice things you say *huggle*

god of all- Thanks

Big Sis of 8- Thanks you so much =)

anon- Thank you, I'm so glad this story is liked so much!

Hentai18ancilla- Yes, she is older than him in her mind. However, it doesn't bother Naruto because a) she doesn't plan to date till she hit's 16 anyway 'cause otherwise it'll just feel gross for her (sorry if you guys were hoping for some romance soon) b) she's been in her childs body for a while, so it's been getting easy for her to slip into her childish state of mind, thus why she finds little Kakashi's face handsome, though she won't do a thing about it for a while. And yeah, Kakashi will come around eventually. Thanks for the question, made me look back on my notes to answer it, and that's always a good thing =)

narutogirl103- Thank you so much!

Ryuujin Shishou- Yeah, here's more, and thanks!

Gruffard- Thank you, and of coruse Naruto's gonna freak. She don't wanna marry... Yet.

Harlequin320- Yeah, two years on, though the next time jump will be to when they're thirteen. Thank you and I'm glad you like the past development!

Kagayaku Hoshi-chan- Thank you so much!

Eternal Cat Moon- Thanks!

VA842867- Yeah, I like writing fluffly fillers, and here's another one to add to the stream =)

sora tsuiki- Made your day? Wow, thanks, it means a lot!

Rasengan 918- Thankies!

jayley- Yeah, I'm still waiting for someone to rip Kakashi's mask off to be honest!

CrescentMelody- No problem, from the review count they'll be one pretty soon!

Horizon Gus Watson- I just wanna say I love your name! Anyway, thank you so much for your kind words!

OverLordRevan- Thank you so much!

Forbiden Light- Thanks! They are super uber cute, but sometimes I fear I don't do them enough justice... But I'll keep trying!

Dark Kyuubi- Thank you, hope this is a quick enough update!

yyh-ygo-fma- Yep, broken leg, and bribing is the way forwards! I really want some ramen pillows now! Yeah, Sakura never found out what was going on luckily for Naruto ^^'

Vaughn Tyler- Thanks, I think!

The stories live on- Thanks, I like writing light chapters, it puts me in a good mood! And I've done that on multiple occasions and got myself so confused! Once again, thank you!

Schnookums- Thanks, glad the fluff was liked. And he might be considering it. (And I'm seriously loving your name!)

Fk306 animelover- Thankies, and here's something else to read.

chibichibi98-Thank you, and it'll killing me not to rush towards the KakaxNaru stuff because I honestly love it so much!

Lily- I don't care if it's your first time reviewing, tell me if the chapters too short and I'll try to make it longer! At least you're reviewing, which is what counts! Yeah, Obito will eventually get over the Kyubi thing, as will Kushina. I can confirm there will be a Rin and Naruto smack down, with no ninjutsu or chakra, but Rin will become the shyish girl seen in the Team Minato part of the anime soon enough. Once again, thanks for reviewing!

Mrs. Kitsune- Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, there's more;<strong>

**For the sequel to this, there's going to be two, which will both happen after baby Naruto's birth (When I plan to stop this story)  
>they'll be the serious side, then another featuring Naruto and Kakashi called the '<em>Pregnancy Day's<em>' which will probably be 90% fluff 10% plot. So, erm... Just thought I'd tell you that. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>YO! Some shameless self advertisement here; I'd appriciate it if you check out 'To Defeat Madara' and 'Silent Waters' if you haven't already? Thanks.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	21. Special 250

**Second Chances**

Special 250

Minato's first clue came on the second day as he dully noted the black bags beneath Kakashi's eyes. His second clue came on the fifth day, when Kakashi fell asleep up to table, landing head-first in his morning cereal. Minato's third and final clue came on the seventh day, when he caught his sister and ex-favourite student in bed together.

* * *

><p>Seven day's previously<p>

Nestled deep within the covers of her bed, Naruto bit her lip, wearily eyeing the four walls that surrounded her. It was silly, but she really didn't like this town. Even if what had happened here was in the past -well, in her past that was- she still couldn't quite shake it off. After all, back in her time-line, this town didn't exist anymore ever since she went Kyubi mode and tried to off Jiraiya in the process. She shivered, shrinking deeper into the covers and scowling as she did so. She was sixteen now dammit, this shouldn't scare her as much as it did! And yet... Frowning, Naruto pulled her wave of three foot long blonde hair up into a bun that rested atop her head, scowling as she did so. It was just a regular mission that in no way required three Jōnin and one Hokage, Minato had just wanted to bring them on a break for the week and to escape all his paper work. He'd even left Kushina with her baby-self. Go at a leisurely pace, kill off a few bandits and then stop by a few bathhouses on the way back. It was a good plan. Gritting her teeth, Naruto slowly placed her head on the pillow, forcing her blue eyes to shut and ignore the shadows on the wall.

Shooting up in bed and clothes soaked in sweat, Naruto let her wide blue eyes wonder around the room, not spotting anyone who'd offer her the comfort she needed. She needed Minato. Right now. Shooting to her feet and dashing out the door, uncaring if she made too much noise, Naruto all but made a bee-line for Minato's door, easily picking the lock and poking her head in, sniffling as she did so.

"Nii-chan?"

* * *

><p>From where he was curled up in the bed, Kakashi froze, sorely tempted to curse under his breath. He'd all but demanded that sensei swap with him; there was no way he was sleeping in the same room as Obito and his monster snoring for another night. And he wasn't quite sure he could take any more talk of the boy's girlfriend. If he heard anything more about the brunette he was going to strangle her, Obito or himself to get away from it.<br>However, now he was without a doubt wishing he'd brought some ear plugs and stuck with Obito for the night. Because the only thing worse than a snoring Obito was a crying Naruto. Which the girl was almost on the verge of doing from the sounds of it.  
>Yet, out of chivalry -and fear of what Minato would do should he act otherwise- Kakashi forced himself to sit up, turning to look at the blond intruder.<p>

"Guess again," he said tiredly, letting a yawn break his lips apart as he stretched his pale arms above his head. Naruto seemed to pause for a minute, biting on her tongue and appeared to be weighing up her options.

"I... I had a bad dream..." She murmured, finally caving and decided to tell the Hatake what was wrong.  
>Kakashi nodded like he completely understood, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and looking up expectingly at her. Yet, Naruto didn't get the hint to elaborate, instead pawing at the side of the door frame rather nervously.<p>

"Can... Can I sleep in your bed Kakashi?"  
>To say the silver haired nin was a little shocked by the statement would be the underkill of the century. If his mouth wasn't dry, he was quite sure he would have chocked on his own saliva; instead he settled for dry hacking.<p>

"Please? I'll be gone for morning... I can't sleep otherwise..."  
>Wordlessly, Kakashi shifted under the covers, refusing to say anything on the statement. Just before Naruto was about to leave the room to go find Minato -and wake up Obito as well in the process- Kakashi lifted the side of the blanket in a silent invitation. Slipping into the bed, Naruto smiled, poking Kakashi's bare shoulder as she did so.<p>

"Thank's 'kashi."

* * *

><p>Kakashi's was stirred out of his sleep when something latched onto him, no only surprising the hell out of the boy, but freaking him out. Internally of course. It took him a second to recognise the attacking limb as Naruto's, and another second to let go of the death grip he had on the appendage.<p>

"Mmmmmm," Naruto sleepily mumbled from behind him, and Kakashi could all but feel the heat radiating from her head. What with the way she'd pressed her face against the back of his skull, lips right beside his ear, it was difficult not to hear her. And then he froze, because he could feel her very distinct curves pressed against his back, very, very distinct curves that were most certainly not bound or hidden under a baggy jacket. In fact, if felt like all she was wearing was a cotton tee-shirt... and boxers, Kakashi determined as he shifted against her. He quickly found out that Naruto was a very huggy person, much like sensei was when he was drunk. Because every-time he tried to get out of her iron grip, she'd tighten her arms until he had trouble breathing. And boy was he currently having trouble breathing. Her legs were curled around his, even with her smaller frame she was still managing to hold him perfectly in position regardless. Yes, focus on escaping her hold, and not on the fact that her two most female assets were currently pressed against his back with two little -holy crap, where those what he thought they were?  
>Kakashi stilled, only for Naruto to snuggle against him a bit more, making him sweat that little bit more. If Minato found out, he was going to kill him. And now that he was Hokage, he had the authority to do so! Kakashi bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to imaging anything he could think off to get the whole feel of Naruto all but flattening herself and those-<br>Focus on the physics behind Chidori, focus on how to prevent the chakra burns and not the two mounds pressing into your back and the long le- chakra burns.  
>He was thinking of chakra burns. As Naruto once against rubbed her face against his, Kakashi let out a small whimper.<p>

This was going to be the longest night of his life.

* * *

><p>"Wow! I had a great nights sleep! Naruto stretched her arms above her head, popping out the stiffness in her back and turning to Obito. The raven nodded in agreement, flexing his shoulders and smirking at their sensei. Minato ruffled the two's hair, much to their protests as they waited for their final member to come down the stairs.<br>Kakashi trudged down the Inn's stairs, looking like he was going to fall under from the weight of his backpack. The boys single, visible eye stared back at them, black ring hanging below it and clearly showing he didn't share their experience of a goodnight.

"Well," Minato said with a grin, slapping Kakashi on the back -and sending the boy toppling to the floor- before pointing eastwards, "only a four hour run to go!"

* * *

><p>It happened every night for the whole mission. And Kakashi didn't know if he could stand it any more. It was driving him insane, and Minato would be suspicious if he asked to share with Obito again. And what was worse, he seemed to be getting turned into more and more a plushie in Naruto's eyes. And he wasn't quite sure if this was a good thing or not, what with the way she'd hugged him in the morning when no one was watching, a warm kind of hug he hadn't received for a while.<p>

But now, it was the bad end of the plushie feeling, because Naruto had somehow flipped him over so they were chest to chest, and oh god it was so difficult to ignore her when he could smell and see her as well as feel her so close. Her long blond hair had fallen free of the band she'd tied it with, the scent of vanilla slowly capturing his minds focus for the moment. Her smooth, almost soft arms were circled around his ribs, refusing to release him and she was just so warm.

Letting out a low sigh, Kakashi straightened himself so that his arms were almost by his sides -with one supporting his head the other laid atop his ribs- and took a good long look at Naruto. By now, her thin eyebrows had slowly began to gathered together, a grimace plastered across her face. The silver haired teen watched in fascination as she trembled slightly before clutching tighter to him, burying her head in the curve of his neck and resting her chin upon his collar bone. Kakashi froze, chewing on his lip till he felt the skin slowly begin to bleed into his mouth. Cautiously, he lifted his free arm -as the other was currently trapped beneath both his and Naruto's head- and ran it up and down the girl's bare arm. Naruto instantly latched onto it, and Kakashi found himself trapped in an awkward one handed hug.

Exhaling, Kakashi let his eyes flutter shut, decided that this might not be so bad if he could relax...

* * *

><p>It'd been one of the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time. Yet, something didn't feel quite right. There was some form of warmth that was surrounding him, and though it wasn't unpleasant, Kakashi wasn't quite sure where it'd come from. And... It felt like someone was watching him.<p>

Cracking an eye open, Kakashi looked at the blue orbs before staring back.

"Comfortable Kakashi?"

"Yes actually," Kakashi replied, letting his eyes slide close and his muscles relax.  
>And then they snapped right back open, staring up in horror at Minato-sensei who was currently leaning over the bed containing both him and the man's sister and oh crap.<p>

"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi yelped, leaping back out of the bed and narrowly missing the still sleeping Naruto.

"Just what are you doing Kakashi?"

"It's not what you think," Kakashi blurted out, reaching for his weapons pack encase he'd need to defend himself, "We're not even together!" He quickly realized that he'd picked the wrong statement there when his sensei's nostrils flared, a glint in his eyes that'd only ever been directed at Iwa nin. "It was innocent! She had a bad dream and came looking for you, and since we swapped rooms-"

"That's what they all say Kakashi-kun. Now what should I do about this hum?"  
>As his sensei took out a handful of his special kunai's, all Kakashi could do was gulp slightly.<p>

* * *

><p>And well, Kakashi never did start showing up to his meetings with the Hokage on time anymore, for at least the first year after the incident. And well, his late attitude eventually rubbed off on all the other less important meetings he was suppose to be attending.<br>Naruto never did find out why she woke up in Kakashi's bed with him absent, or just where the boy was for the rest of their trip.

But hey, at least the nightmares stopped after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, big jump in time here, tried to throw a little humour in, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!<br>Sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything to add... So, erm, yeah. **

**And there's a poll up to decide who Obito's brunette is; Rin or Hayase Hyuga. It's mostly up to you guys **

**Enjoy the fluffiness!**


	22. Chapter 19

**Second Chances**

Chapter 19

Minato was leaping through the trees, having left his sensei behind already. They'd recovered the information, mission done. And now, it was time for him to get back in a full out panic for his sister.

* * *

><p>The second the chakra burst free in the Nara forest, Kushina Uzumaki was on red alert. Quite literally. Her first major concern was that Naruto had lost control, but that was quickly killed off. Naruto had tamed Kurama as much as one could; they were working together to defeat someone called Tobi, and that was all that mattered. Which meant that she -and along with all the other training ninja- were in trouble. Snatching up her weapons pouch, Kushina leapt over wall after wall, eyes zoning in on the ANBU who'd all but swarmed towards the area. They weren't called elites for nothing. Grunting, Kushina flipped through the trees, fingers twitching at the thought that Naruto had been forced to use Kurama's chakra, and just how were they going to explain this?<br>She came to a halt in a clearing, looking down at Naruto was was now unconscious. Kakashi had pulled her over onto her back before the ANBU's snatched her up, leaving the red head standing in the clearing with her boyfriends favourite student.

"Kakashi?"

"What was that Kushina?" His dark eyes looked up at her from beneath the shaggy silver hair, confused and suspicious.

"It's her Kekkei Genkia, gotta be from her fathers side because Minato doesn't have it. It can only come out during times of stress, and as you can see, it uses a hell of a lot of chakra."  
>The boy blinked, looking at the blood on the ground before he slowly stood up from where he'd been kneeling, cradling his arm and favouring one side of his body.<p>

"I think I need to go to hospital..." Kakashi murmured, half-heartedly, gingerly rubbing a hand down his own ribs and wincing. Kushina nodded slightly, biting her lip and realizing that she really should be there for Naruto. Waking up from a Kyubi induced nap wasn't exactly brilliant to begin with, never-mind it when nobody was there to meet them. And she had a few questions to ask, the main one being how Kurama managed to get into Naruto's mind-scape.

"How long will it be until Minato-sensei arrives back?" Kakashi asked from where he now stood beside her, looking up expectingly as if demanding she take him to the hospital.

"I'm going to guess half an hour, hour tops."

* * *

><p>It was exactly fifty minutes after the previous event that Minato Namikaze burst through Konoha's gates, looking wildly around with kunai's pressed into the palm of his hand. And he paused, blinking a few times as he saw the village was most certainly not in panic mode, and half the ninja's walking around looked completely fine. Straightening himself out of his battle ready stance and nodding to one of the weary ninja's nearby, Minato looked around, confusion etched into his face. There were most certainly not under attack, and he hadn't run into any Iwa ninja's on the way here, not that he could have fought them, what with all the chakra he'd put into running here in the first place. It'd take Jiraiya at least a day to arrive. After all, no one could move as fast as he did.<p>

"Minato-sensei!"  
>Head snapping around Minato looked at the three out of his four students stood before him and smiled.<p>

"Obito, Kakashi, Rin and... Where's Naruto?"  
>Rin shrunk in on herself and Kakashi looked down at his feet; Obito seemed the only one unaffected by the choice of topic.<p>

"She's at the hospital, chakra exhaustion. I think Kushina-chan is with her too."  
>It was at this point Minato took in the bandages wrapped around the Hatake's side -only showing through the rip in his shirt- and the fact that his left arm was in a plaster. Obito also seemed to have received an injury; his head was wrapped with rather awkwardly with bandages cutting through his hair.<p>

"What happened?"  
>The three students looked up at their sensei before Rin shrugged, turning to look to Kakashi for an explanation. Obito beat him to it.<p>

"We were getting attacked by Iwa nin, they killed some of the ninja that were practising with us... But then Ruto-chan broke out her Kekkei Genkia and broke them all," the Uchiha finished with a shrug, looking nervously at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. However, the silver haired teen just nodded, confirming the story and allowing Minato to let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Okay team. Rin, patch Kakashi up at some point. We clearly need more training. I'm... I'm off to see Naruto."  
>As Minato bounced away, and Rin dragged an unimpressed Kakashi off to god knows were, Obito allowed himself to drop onto the ground, staring up at the sky and silently wondering just how Naruto was going to lie her way through this one.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a highly awkward moment when Naruto informed Minato she held a demon inside her stomach. The blond had stood their, staring at his sister in something akin to disbelief, if such weak a word could be used to describe the Namikaze's face. He'd found little words to say, and had simply nodded along when Naruto began explaining what happened. Maybe it was the angry red patches that covered her skin, maybe it was the fact that despite the pot on her arm, Naruto's fingers where still twitching wildly, and most importantly, through no conscious effort.<p>

"Which one?" Minato whispered quietly, looking up at his little sister and watching as the whiskered teen just shook her head.

"I don't want to say."

* * *

><p>It had been a little under three years since that incident. Now, a thirteen year old Naruto was sat curled upon the sofa next to Obito. It was the day of the Jōnin exams, and Kakashi was busy fighting in the tournament. However, due to Mikoto's pregnant state -it was only four months from Sasuke's birth- the two had opted to stay home and help her out around the house. In other words, the two had agreed to amuse Itachi. Said boy was currently hunting down his shoes, the ones Obito had hidden, ready for their outing. Naruto however, was not. Because it was only four months from Sasuke's birth. Which meant it was just seven mere months until she was born. And she still didn't have a plan.<br>Obito looked at her nervously out of the corner of his eyes, fully aware that his death was approaching. And though Naruto had promised him, rather violently he might add, that he wasn't going to die, he'd still been taking extra time to play with Itachi and Shisui. Speaking of which, the little seven year old was currently sat next to him, whining on how he wanted to set off already.

"I'm almost ready," the four year old called, sliding down the stairs with practised ease. A little weapons pouch was now strapped to the heir's leg, shoes attached to his feet and a small smile upon his face. Naruto shot up off the sofa, looking around wildly before realizing she'd been forcefully kicked out of her musings.

"Oh, okay then. Come on Itachi." Hefting the little boy up onto her back, Naruto shifted nervously, adjusting her hold until Itachi could rest his small head upon her shoulder. It was no secret the blond girl had all but adopted Itachi as her little brother, something Fugaku was viciously celebrating in private. For Minato had been presented as the future Fourth Hokage before the clan heads a mere month ago, and suddenly, he and his sister were in everybody's good books. And Fugaku had gotten a foothold in before the rest of them.  
>Take that Hyūga's.<p>

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Naruto took a look around at the celebrations in the street, what if the fact Konoha had just won against Kumo. It'd taken one hell of a scrap, with half a dozen nin now six feet under, but they'd won in the end. Which just left Suna and Iwa. Mist had never gotten involved, what with the way they were too busy fighting amongst themselves. Falling perfectly into step with Obito, whom was carrying a very demanding Shisui, Naruto began to flick through the facts she knew. Firstly, the war would end only a month after Obito's death-date, which meant she only had to keep the Uchiha away from any missions related to Iwa nin's after the bridge one. Secondly, she knew Minato would be officially announced as Hokage on the 20th May, just three days after the war ends. Which meant she'd have to dance around him for the five months up till October. Jiraiya was apparently out fighting Suna, which left her all on her own when it came to creating a specialized seal. Even with three years studying the sealing art, Naruto wasn't afraid to admit she needed a little help from Kurama with a bit here and a bit there.

"Naruto-chan," Itachi murmured, affectionately patting her head before pointing towards a dango stall with his free hands, "I'm hungry, would you please get me some?"  
>Grinning up at the boy and allowing her thoughts to run away, Naruto skipped over, Obito's eyes lighting up at the sweets as he followed.<p>

Sitting themselves down, Naruto watched as Itachi eyed her wearily, a pout forming on his lips whilst Obito and Shisui joked around in the background.

"Why are you okay Naruto-chan? You fight, but you're always okay..."  
>Years ago, Naruto had asked Iruka how he could tell a genius apart from the rest of the class. And the brunette had informed her; it wasn't the way in which they walked, nor was it the way they held themselves. Instead, it was all in the eyes. Orbs that were calm upon calculating a hard sum, eyes that were clam when preforming a complex kata, but eyes that didn't pierce the human emotions. Those eyes, were staring right up at her now. Smiling, Naruto ruffed the little boys hair, releasing it from the exceedingly short ponytail Itachi had forced it into.<p>

"It's because I have something to fight for 'Tachi-chan, I fight for the village and all the people in it. It's because they mean something to me. This place is my home, and I'll die defending it."  
>Itachi nodded, mouth set in a hard line before his eyes glowed with determination.<p>

"I'm gonna be like you Naruto-chan, I'll be the greatest ninja, and I'll protect the village... But won't that just hurt other people."  
>Naruto hummed in appreciation. Even though Itachi was almost five, he was scarily smart. And yet, still only five.<p>

"People do get hurt Itachi. But I believe in peace. It may be a long way off-" '_Seventeen years, give or take a few months,_'"-but I believe we can get there. But you gotta help me okay?"  
>Itachi nodded, crawling up into Naruto's lap so that he could reach the counter top, and more importantly, reach the dango. Naruto wasn't so blind to miss the way in which Obito stared at her, nor the way in which Shisui had stopped fighting to agree with this statement.<p>

What she did miss however, was the white haired pervert hidden behind the bar, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short. And I'm sorry it's took so long. But for those of you who live in England, you'll know it's exam season, and I'm so drained from revising that I honestly can't be bothered to so much as get my laptop out, never mind type. The chapter doesn't really flow as well as I hoped, but hey ho. So once again, sorry.<strong>

**In other news, the name has been chosen, baby Naruto will be called Nariko. That's right, Nariko, as in thunder child. There's now a poll up to decide upon her hairstyle, so feel free to check it out and vote. **

**.**

**And thank you all so much for the reviews, **

**Next chapter  
>Kannabi Bridge<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing;<strong>

Everyone.I can no longer do the usual as I have been informed it's against regulations on ffnet. However, I will be making and FAQ section, so if you have a question, shoot.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, there's more;<strong>

**There's been a change of plan for sequels, they'll be the more serious one that will follow Nariko and her life and a less serious one which will follow Naruto getting her Genin team.  
>Finally, the last story that will be a spin off of this one will be 'Obito's Incredibly Good Year' which will follow, you guessed it, a year of Obito's life, one of the best in fact.<br>So erm, I'll inform you when they're up.**

**Finally, I also have an original story on the way, you can read an extract on my profile as of now. Thanks people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	23. Chapter 20

**Second Chances**

Chapter 20

Shuffling from foot to foot, Naruto wearily eyed the long grass that brushed past their legs, trying her very hardest to not snap at Kakashi. Ever since he became a Jōnin four days ago, the silver haired boy had all but bounced back to his rules and regulations stage, and it was driving Naruto made in the process. Growling under her breath, she carefully fingered the little necklace Itachi had given her. Though it had been made by the likes of a four year old, it was nice enough to wear. Hell, even if it was jut a cork bottle attached to a piece of string Naruto would have worn it. She'd never really gotten any gifts before...

"I told you about it before Obito, to give Kakashi a present."

"Sorry, I wasn't listening," Obito grumbled, glaring at the silver haired boy out of the corner of his eyes. That was another problem, Obito had been getting cranky, and whilst Naruto knew it was nerves about the mission, the rest of the team did not. In fact, they were probably putting it down to the fact Obito was jealous of Kakashi's promotion. And both Naruto and Obito would be lying if they said they weren't. Biting her lip as both Minato and Rin offered Kakashi their gifts, Naruto rummaged around in her pocket before pulling out the scroll she'd had tucked away in the material of her pants.

"Catch," she mused, flicking her wrist and watching as the Hatake snatched the scroll for the air. He flicked it open, raising an eyebrow at the squiggles before frowning.

"Am I suppose to know what this is?" He grumbled, raising a hand to pour chakra into the seal.

"You might not want to do that. You know the valley of the end? I stored a good amount of the water from their in that scroll. It'll be good for one burst of high poured jets, but only once. You'll have to refill it yourself."  
>Both Minato and Obito looked on jealously, Rin blushing slightly. After all, Naruto's present had all but blown hers out of the water. No pun intended.<p>

"Wha..What's with the hand?" Obito growled, glaring at the offending appendage that'd been presented before him. Kakashi raised a brow, as if expecting Obito's present to drop out from the sky in the neatly wrapped package, parachute an all.

"I didn't get you anything! Absolutely nothing!"

"Well then make yourself useful, carry my stuff for me."  
>Obito snapped. Naruto watched from the sidelines, head cocked lightly to a side and one eyebrow raised.<p>

"It's a mystery how you ever became a Jōnin! I will surpass you, as soon as I awaken this Sharingan!"  
>Jabbing at his eyes, Obito glared back at Kakashi.<p>

"The Uchiha clan are all elite ninja's aren't they? At least, that's what I thought, until I met you, dead-last."

"What?" With a growl, Obito leapt at Kakashi, who, in the shock of having a team-mate attack him, dropped the kunai he'd been holding. Both boys hit the earth with a thud, Naruto only just managing to hold Rin back from getting involved. With a sigh, Minato grabbed hold of the two boy's, snapping them back with an iron grip on their collars and sighing to himself.

"All that teamwork, dead," he grumbled under his breath, frowning when Naruto laughed. "What teamwork sensei?"

* * *

><p>Having stopped to rest for the night, Naruto found herself refreshed and rearing to go. However, the group were most certainly not feeling the same way. Obito seemed to be slumped over, shoulders curved inwards with what looked like new knowledge. Knowledge about what, she wasn't quite sure, but it as there. Rin was busy wrapping up Kakashi's arm, and Naruto smiled to herself at the fact he wasn't wearing a mask right now. Though the times were far and few, it still happened.<p>

"Almost ready?" Minato asked, cocking his head over his shoulder and grinning at his four students. Flicking a blond lock back from her hair -she'd let it grow, and now it brushed past her shoulder blades- Naruto offered a light grin.

"Yep." She flexed her shoulders, wearily eyeing Obito's tense form before closing off all external communicate. Oh, she was still there, but she wasn't conscious of the movements she made. It was what Obito had dubbed her autopilot. And so, she approached the brilliant golden bars in front of her.  
>Ducking into Kurama's open cage, Naruto blinked, looking at the fox before a frown broke across her face. He still wasn't happy she'd had to forcibly remove his chakra, and then set the two apart. The yin chakra of the nine-tailed fox was one she'd never worked with before, what with the way Minato had previously sealed it off. If everything went to plan, Kurama's yin chakra would be sealed away within her baby self, and she would have the Yang chakra, and subsequently, keep the presence of Kurama until a link could be established. Well, that was the plan at least.<p>

"_Kit, I suppose you have a plan on how to save the Uchiha brat?_" Naruto nodded, grinning up at the fox before rocking backwards and forwards on her heels.

"I'll need you to tone down the malice and killer intent a bit though, I still haven't got completely pure chakra. Who knew that separating two two would be so difficult?" Kurama just snorted at the girl's ignorance, scratching lazily at his cheek before a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"_Just be careful Kit. I don't want to end up with only one host._"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry Fuzzy, I'll take care of it!"

* * *

><p>When Naruto regained conscious movement, she found herself surrounded by bamboo, flaming piece of bamboo atop the water surface. She leapt back out the way, trying to determine whether or not to just kill off the two ninja now. However, Kakashi still needed to learn his lesson... Chewing on her lip, Naruto looked between the two boys, already fully aware that Rin had already been taken. Without hesitation, she allowed the Iwa nin to capture, Kurama laughing at the poison he injected her with. The fox dealt with it instantly, allowing her to simply remain motionless atop the man's shoulder. He'd be dead before he could get anything out of them.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as she felt Obito's chakra flare up outside of the cave, Naruto grabbed hold of the rope with the Bijū chakra, snapping them easily before cutting the Iwa ninja's neck. Rin fell to the floor, unable to catch herself since her arms were tied up. That, and she was also unconscious. Naruto easily hefted the girl over her shoulder, leaping up and out of the cave before carefully nestling her against the rock surface. Oh, she was most defiantly planning on intervening before Kakashi lost his eye, but for now, she wanted to see how things would play out. She watched as Kakashi made to leap in the way for Obito, carefully reaching out with her chakra and readjusting the Iwa nin's attack so that he caught Kakashi's cheekbone in a shallow cut instead. Still, it was laced with a potent poison that had Kakashi flung back and screaming in pain. Obito twisted, kunai out and Sharingan activated as he drove the blade through the enemy ninja's stomach. The Iwa ninja coughed before dropping down dead.<p>

"Are you okay Kakashi? We need to get Naruto and Rin!" A light cough brought both boys to attention, looking down at the blonde haired girl who was currently holding the dead kidnapper up to show them.

"Really Obito? You really thought I'd need rescuing? I do the rescuing."

The four sat down outside the cave, the newly awakened Rin healing up the cut on Kakashi's face whilst Naruto stared up at the sky.

"It's all gone pretty well so far... Though I can't help but feel we're missing something..." Though Obito instantly knew she was in fact not referring to the mission, Kakashi just snorted.

"You mean aside from the fact we haven't completed our mission yet?" Naruto blinked at the dry comment, sitting up and biting on her lip.

"No, it's not quite that... I was expecting more of a battle I guess."

"Naruto! Obito and I are both almost out of chakra, and Kakashi's not in good shape!"  
>The blonde girl just chuckled lazily, looking around before freezing slightly. Because it was then she felt it, the presence of over twenty hostiles. High levelled hostiles. Kakashi sensed them too, ordering Rin and Obito to get down, attempting to shield them with his own body. Instantly, Naruto knew he'd learnt his lesson. And with that, she popped the cap off her chakra reserve.<p>

* * *

><p>From where they were curled up, Obito managed to crane his neck past Kakashi's shoulder in attempt to see where the golden glow was coming from. And then, he saw Naruto. This had to be her infamous Kurama chakra mode she'd told him about. Kakashi seemed to have noticed the yellow sheen on Obito's face and he turned to look, gaping in amazement.<br>Naruto had curled her spine, pressing all four appendages to the floor and a threatening growl tore through her throat. All the Iwa nin seemed to pause in their movements, feeling the malice that laced the air, the killer intent that swarmed the forest and had them almost chocking. Naruto didn't speak, instead slowly pulling orbs of what looked like energy from the air, transforming it into a rotating ball that somewhat resembled Rasengan. And then, she just swallowed it, as if it wasn't a mass of swirling energy but a simple rice-ball. Before Kakashi and Obito could speak however, Naruto's mouth opened again, and what could only be described as a laser of destruction emerging, crushing through the hundred year old trees as if they were nothing more than samplings. Several of the Iwa ninja's were incinerated in that one blast, the rest fleeing the second they realized they were no match for this. They were regular Jōnin, no match for a bloody tailed beast.  
>Smirking, Naruto flopped back onto the grass, extinguishing the golden glow before smirking.<p>

"Yeah, that's what I was waiting for."

* * *

><p>When Minato had reached the bridge, the last thing he'd been expecting was his team in one piece. In one piece and working order. The teamwork they showed as they detonated the bridge was brilliant; and he wouldn't find out the cause for a few months. Not that he minded. However, what he did mind was the way Kakashi was looking at his sister.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again its so short, but in exam season, I don't really care. It feels rushed, and I'll probably redo it once I've got my head back on.<strong>

**Thanks for not giving up on this story. **

**.**

**And thank you all so much for the reviews, **

**Next chapter  
>Fox Arch Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Points of Interest;<strong>

- I don't know if I've mentioned it yet -and I can't remember doing so- but **Miku89** (That's 8Miku9 on deviantart people) has drawn me some wonderful fanart of team Minato in their farmer outfits, so check it out if you can find it!

- I also have some second chances sketches up, including Hayase Hyuga (my deviantart name is ruriko-kyou). She is officially Obito's brunette, the poll results will be up till the 10th, when they will be replaced with the Naruto hair poll. Thanks for voting, and Hayase won by a landslide vote of 85% in her favour.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	24. Chapter 21

**Second Chances**

Chapter 21

Naruto shifted nervously from foot to foot, looking up at the sky and chewing on her bottom lip. The delicate skin peeled away slowly, a soft substance that clung to her tongue until, disgusted, she spat it back out. Scowling, the blonde stood up, slowly looking at the late October sun before her. The war had ended May the 13th, an odd day but right on schedule as far as Naruto could remember. At the end of the month, Minato had taken up the mantle of Hokage, pouring an ocean full of salt into Iwa's wounds. Oh yes, it was a good time to be one of Minato's students, everywhere they went they were recognised. However, Naruto had no time for that. It'd taken her a month of solo training outside the village -thank you Jiraiya- but she had finally managed to separate Kurama's chakra's, returning the Yin chakra to him and keeping the yang chakra for herself. The chakra she was most familiar with and the one her body wouldn't reject.  
>Staring at the dipping orb, Naruto let out a low breath before standing up, stretching her arms above her head as she did so.<p>

"So brat, what you going to do about it?"  
>Looking over at Jiraiya, Naruto wiggled her eyebrows, throwing her arms behind her head as she did so.<p>

"First things first, gotta prepare the seal. I can trust you to keep Minato away once I get him to the correct location?" The white haired pervert nodded, looking down at the blonde as she stared back, arms crossed against her orange clad chest.

"Yeah yeah, leave you to handle it, I got it." Smirking, Naruto turned her back on her beloved sensei, pocketing her hands before marching into the village.

"Naruto! Naruto!"  
>Turning to look at the approaching threat, Naruto paused, straightening in her stance and staring at Obito with a grin on her face.<p>

"Hey Obi', 'Tachi, Shi-shi." The latter of whom scowled at his childish nickname, pouting when Itachi was plucked up off the ground and spun around.

"Naru-chan, you're back," the little Uchiha looked up, a light blush dusting his cheeks before pressing himself against the girl in a tight hug, little face buried in her stomach.

"Hey hey 'Tachi-chan, you start the academy next year, right?" When the youngster nodded, Naruto offered up her brightest grin, ruffling the boys hair and grinning as she did so.

"Well, I'll teach you some of my moves when you do-"

"WHAT? No fair!"

"Okay Shisui-kun, I'll teach you too. But right now, I gotta go."

* * *

><p>Once Naruto had made all her rounds, it was time for the grand show to begin. Upon entering Kyubi mode in the dark depths of a forest, she sense everything. The smallest of the woodland creatures scurrying about in the undergrowth, the soft groan fo the branches that were blown about in the trees, the rustle of the leaves and the shallow trickle of a nearby stream, Naruto was aware of it all. But the thing that stood out most, the thing that she could feel the most was the pulsating sensation that was Tobi's negative energy. She just couldn't pin point it. Groaning, she turned, sniffing the air for the most familiar scent in the world to her, her own scent. It was only a slight, lingering taste in the back of her mouth, but it was enough for her to know she had already arrived in the world. And that was something she could follow unlike the hazy intent that was Tobi.<br>Dashing off through the woods, Naruto leapt from tree to tree, grunting as she went and scowling at how long it was taking. She was further away than she thought. A small frontal flip and she landed perfectly outside of the cliff-side bunker, staring up at it before frowning at the ANBU's that were laid flat out on the ground. There was nothing she could do for them.  
>Leaping up to the cave entrance, she could hear Tobi speaking, and that was the point she rushed in, screaming as she went. It was enough to catch the attention of everyone in the room, even her younger-self. The baby stared back in confusion, blue eyes wide and shock red hair standing up at all ends. Rose cheeks rounded from the new effort of breathing were stretched wide as the child gave another tiny whimper, which seemed to break the spell Naruto had placed upon everyone.<br>Naruto stumbled slightly, trying to process the fact that the baby had red hair and she most certainly didn't. That small slip up was enough time for Tobi to attempt to blow her younger self up and to kidnap Kushina, and forcibly have Minato leave. Scowling, Naruto took off after the presence of her younger self, heading towards the bunker Minato had preprepared in case on an emergency.

Racing through the forest, Naruto snarled, cursing herself for not attempting to learn Minato's time-space techniques early. Then, it hit. A burning, bubbling sensation that was Kurama's chakra burst about in her stomach, much like a pinball as it smashed against the sides of her ribs. Gasping for breath, Naruto dropped to her knees, hissing in pain before a scream escaped her mouth, cracking the corners of her lips and stinging at her ears. The volcano of chakra began to burst about, hissing and screaming inside of her before it began to leak out a crack in the seal that wasn't her own. Kurama's chakra was being brutally ripped from her body, most likely through Kushina as a medium. It took a moment, but the burning finally stopped, replaced by the soothing sensation that was Kurama's Yang chakra.  
>With a low gasp, Naruto placed her hands atop her knees, forcing herself out of the awkward positions he'd landed in, panting once she managed to get onto her hands and knees. This shouldn't be the end, she needed to get up, and she needed to get up now.<br>She snarled under her breath, demanding her body to cough up the stamina that'd once come so easily, demanding it to keep ruining if only off chakra. And with that, she was back on her feet, shooting off into the trees once again.

* * *

><p>It didn't take her long to arrive, and by that time, Minato had appeared with the newly Kurama free Kushina.<p>

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Minato turned to look at his glowing younger sister before his eyes went wide, taking in her golden appearance and the open seal on her stomach, a seal that looked very much like the back-up seal he'd developed if exactly what was happening was to happen.

"I can help. I don't have time to explain, but I need you to go and distract Tobi. Don't worry about Kur- the nine tails, I'll seal him."

"Naruto? What are you saying? You're just a-"

"Listen to her Minato!"  
>The Hokage froze, turning to look at his wife in horror, watching as the red head coughed into her hand, tenderly stroking the babies cheek as she did so.<p>

"She knows what she's doing!"  
>Biting his lip, Minato allowed a small nod before disappearing in a poof of smoke, allowing Kushina to turn to look at Naruto.<p>

"Please tell me you have a plan."

"Of course I do kaa-chan. Now, I need you to keep little me still whilst I draw this on."

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, but was a measly minute, Naruto had managed to scribble the seal onto the babies stomach, having already made the modifications to her own. And by that time, she could feel the negative energy around the fox disappear, leaving Kurama completely free. Scooping herself up into her arms, Naruto nodded to Kushina, smiling as she did so before sprinting for the door, eyes darting around for the huge demon fox that should be somewhere nearby.<p>

"**Hurry up kit!**" Kurama's thunderous voice echoed form about her and Naruto turned, looking up with wide eyes before a small smile slowly founds it's way onto her face.

"On it," her hands flew through a set of seals before resting upon the bird seal, staring back at the fox stood above her, "Seal!" Pain laced through her arms, burning into her chakra networks and forcing Naruto to scream out in pain. Kurama didn't seem to take it any better, snarling under his breath as his form was slowly condensed down at a rate he'd much rather it not do.

"Bloody hell,"  
>Naruto's eyes rocketed open, turning to look over her shoulder to see Minato stood there, staring at her with wide blue eyes. And not just that, all three members of his team were beside him too, watching with open mouths as Naruto continued to seal the fox. Her younger self was laid out across the alter that'd just been recently summoned, crying from the pain just like her elder self was doing.<p>

"I'm sorry." Letting out a final scream that broke what remained of her whisper, Naruto poured the very last of her chakra into her fingertips, feeling the chakra coils around her stomach burn in agony. There was a reason Jinchūriki were more effective when they were sealed as a baby, the whole process blasted all the major chakra coils apart; it felt like someone had poured lava into her ribcage. Footsteps were approaching, but by that time, Naruto could feel her legs buckling, her arms falling out the seal and Kurama's oh so familiar voice echoing around inside of her head, complementing her on handling the pain.  
>Coughing as she hit the floor, Naruto drew back her hand before staring in shock at the blood that came away with it. Vaguely, she could hear her name being called by that of her parents, Obito's voice slightly higher than usual in panic. Hell, she could even hear Kakashi asking what was happening. She was rolled onto her back, suddenly staring up at the faces above her, at Rin's glowing green hands.<br>And she offered them a bloody smile as she did so, allowing her eyes to flutter close.

'_You did good kit..._'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm really sorry it's been such a while, but I finished my last exam yesterday, so this is now my priority to finish. And since there's only one chapter left and then the epilogue, it shouldn't take to long. <strong>

**I'm sorry it's short, I'm sorry I suck at action scenes, but hey, at least it's up. I couldn't really add anymore into this chapter without it seeming out of place, so, yeah.**

**Anyone seen Avatar the Legend of Korra? If not, go watch it! If so, who's your favourite characters? Mine are Bolin and Tahno.**

**.**

**And thank you all so much for the reviews, **

**Next chapter  
>Fox Arch Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Points of Interest;<strong>

- For those who don't know, I have a new FemNaru time travel up that will also be FemNaruxKaka; it's called 'Flash of Thunder', if you've got time, check it out please?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	25. Chapter 22

**Second Chances**

Chapter 22

It'd only been twelve hours since the the mask mans attack on Konoha, and Minato was back in the Hokage's office, running through paperwork like it had never happened at all. Oh, he still had to file multiple witness reports, but his concentration levels were at an all time low when there was so much on his mind.  
>Looking out of the corner or his eye, Minato let a small smile flutter onto his face before he cocked his head, looking into the little crib that was now resting beside his desk. The red headed baby stared back up at him with childishly blue eyes wide, mouth open in a perfectly curved circle before a little giggle escaped her mouth. He cooed, allowing the little girl to grasp and his finger and watching as she instantly brought it to her mouth to suck on. It wouldn't be long until she was hungry...<br>Turning back to the stack of papers, Minato plucked up Obito report, frowning as he did so. It'd been a lot calmer than that of Kakashi's and Rin's, which was so out of place it like like a beckon, telling him Obito knew a hell of a lot more than what he was letting on, much in the same way that Kushina had instantly trusted in the girl. Kushina-  
>Minato let out a low sigh, turning his head a bit more till he could see the hospital out of the office window. His beautiful wife was currently in intensive care, but he'd been told that she would pull through, people were working around the clock to make sure of it.<br>And then, then there was Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>When he arrived at the foxes currently location, this was the last thing Minato expected to see. Firstly, three of his four students were stood there on the sidelines, each looking about as shocked as the other whilst absorbing the sight before them. Secondly, he quickly noted that the summoning alter had already been called, with his newly born daughter laid out across it. And stood over her, twin pigtails whipping around her in all directions, stood Naruto, her lips set in a grim line and her hands clasped in the bird seal. Finally, the last thing he noticed was the giant demon fox, stood over his intimidate family and looking down at the blonde girl before him with a look of complete and utter... trust.<br>The foxes slitted pupils were sorely focused upon Naruto, but he made no move to crush her, he didn't move at all. Instead, the fox was just stood over the two in a very protective stance, looking down at the girl and fully expecting something spectacular to happen. And spectacular did happen. Suddenly, Naruto let out a cry, the fox shrinking above them all and howling in protest- no, howling in pain as it was forced into smaller proportions by an unseen force.  
>He briefly heard Obito mention how both of the girls were taking in dark red chakra into the seals drawn on their now exposed stomachs, each one groaning after the other; he didn't even here himself mutter his own disbelief. His daughter was crying, right up until the foxes image disappeared altogether, a haze the only thing left of the most powerful demon in the world.<br>And then, Naruto dropped onto the ground, coughing and clutching at her stomach. _

_The four spectators raced over, rolling Naruto onto her back whilst Kushina had made to check on their daughter, Minato was more worried about the fact Naruto was coughing up fine red liquid. Rin was pouring her heart into healing the girl, glowing green hands hovering over her chest and Kakashi demanding to know what in hell had just happened. It was only Obito how managed to cough out the idea of a twin seal, something Minato had never even dreamed of before. Carefully, he inspected the seals as Rin worked, noticing they were all but identical, only the slightest variation; looking like they were made to hold back different things. His daughters had something about Yin chakra and presence scribbled down, whilst Naruto only seemed to house presence, nothing on Yang chakra like he'd have assumed it should. _  
><em>Hiruzen appeared not a moment later, along with a team of medics that instantly set to work on Kushina and Naruto. One handed him his daughter, informing him of the villages current state. He only took in about half the information, more concerned with the sate of his daughter.<em>

_It wasn't until Naruto and Kushina had been rushed to hospital did he finally snap out of it and follow after them._

* * *

><p>"Oh Nariko, what the hell am I going to do?"<br>The little girl just stared up at her father through tired eyes, obviously struggling to remain awake. He smiled warmly despite himself, watching as Nariko finally gave in and dropped off to sleep. Clicking his fingers, he watched as one of the ANBU appeared, bowing before looking up through the porcelain mask for orders.

"Get me Fugaku and Obito Uchiha. I don't care how, just get them here."

.

It was but moments later the two arrived at the office. Fugaku hadn't even gotten out of his daily attire yet, even though the sun was most certainly coming up in an hour and the man should have been sleeping. However, like a good clan leader, he'd been running the jobs his Uchiha's were too tired to do, such as check casualties for the clan. Obito however, was in his pyjama's, and currently struggling against the ANBU who'd dragged him out of his nice warm bed.

"Sensei! I don't like being kidnapped by your ANBU!"  
>Fugaku shot the younger boy a look of complete disgust to which Minato just sighed, not in the mood to be fighting with the younger Uchiha.<br>The third ANBU in the room just chuckled, lifting his mask up to reveal black eyes and silver hair.

"It's not kidnap, simply surprise adoption."  
>Fugaku coughed, almost chocking on the saliva he'd been swallowing before turning to look at the Hokage for orders. Minato sighed, carefully plucking the sleeping Nariko up out of her crib and resting her in his arms, sat atop his desk as he did so.<p>

"Okay, we've got everyone here who needs to know. Kakashi, I assume you have no idea what's going on?"  
>Once the young teen shock his head, Minato repeated the question to Fugaku -whom replied the same as the Hatake- before he finally turned to look at Obito.<p>

"Now Obito, Kushina isn't here to tell me, so I'm going to have to go to the only other source that seems to know what is going on. That source is you. What the hell is Naruto." It wasn't a question, it was a demand that left Minato's mouth, Kakashi nodding slightly in agreement towards the turn of conversation. Fugaku frowned, looking suspiciously at his nephew who suddenly seemed like he'd want to be anywhere else than this.

"But sensei-"

"I'm not asking you as your sensei Obito. I'm telling you as Hokage, either explain to me what Naruto is, or I'll have to send you to T&I."  
>That was enough for Obito. Within moments he knew the gig was up, he knew Naruto's secrets were going to come out whether she liked it or not, so he might as well attempt damage control.<p>

"She's from the future!" Okay, that didn't go as planned.  
>Minato stared, and stared a bit more whilst Kakashi's eyes widened almost comically, mouth open beneath his mask.<p>

"So that's how she knew, back with the bridge..."  
>The Fourth Hokage was too busy coming to terms with what his raven haired student had just said to even process Kakashi's words. Fugaku too seemed to be in a state of disbelief, but got over it quicker than Minato.<p>

"Explain, now."  
>And so Obito did, running through everything that Naruto had told him whilst trying to keep out some of the most important parts of the future. "So, she knew the fox was going to attack, so she and Jiraiya went away and worked on the joint seal! It's how she knew just where everyone was going to be, it's why Kurama didn't attack her and let her seal him, because they both know what's coming in the future. They're comrades, and they only told the people that needed to know. I don't know why she told me, but she told Kushina 'cause of the link between their seals, and she told Jiraiya 'cause she needed to talk seal with him... I guess that sums it up..."<br>Minato blinked, sitting back against the desk and absent-mindedly rocking the baby girl in his arms.

"You can leave now Obito, Fugaku-san. You too Kakashi. I need to think about this."

* * *

><p>It was three day's later that Kushina woke up and he got the story confirmed; Naruto really was from the future. Yet, she was still in intensive care.<br>Sitting beside the girls bed, Minato looked at the blonde haired teen that was hooked up to all sorts of machines before clearing his throat. Yet still, he was lost for words. Slouching into the chair, Minato let out a long sigh, staring up at the ceiling as he did so.

"I... I don't know why you didn't tell me Naruto... Obito said you grew up without us huh? It must have been hard for you... But you came through in the end, and you're here now right? I... I don't know if I can act as your dad... It's a bit weird when you're old a baby now, well, to me you are. Nariko... She has Kushina's hair... Yet you have mine... You did sleep at night as a baby right? Tell me you did, between running this village and running after Kushina, I don't think I get enough sleep as it is..." Trailing off, Minato cradled his head in his hands, looking at the girl that was laid out across the hospital bed. Her tanned skin looked completely out of place against the white of the hospital bed and Minato sighed, shaking his head and getting to his feet.

"The village is recovering well, the damage would have been worse... But you and Kurama are friends right? Hehe, never thought of that, never even dared to hope." Looking out the window, Minato rocked back and forth on his heels, sighing as he did so. "Thanks for not giving up on us Naruto."

"No problem dad."  
>Minato's head whipped around, staring at the very much conscious Naruto. She was smirking, pulling out the tubes in her body before watching in fascination as the skin healed almost instantly.<p>

"Naruto?"

"The one and only!" Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto shot up out of her bed before accepting her fathers hug, trying her very best not to tear up as she did so.

"So erm... Wanna come meet your baby sister?"

* * *

><p>Kakashi's days after the attack had been uneventful, a continual hazy blur as he tried to piece together Naruto. She was so damn confusing, and now he knew why. His future self had taught her... Obito was suppose to have died, so had Rin.<p>

"Kakashi-kun?" He paused, turning to look at the girl that'd addressed him. Hayase Hyūga stood there, one hand hanging limply by her side whilst the other was wrapped around a home-made hamper. She was in her traditional kimono; a light pink design with a cream coloured sash that was pulled into an overly large bow at the back.

"Yes Hayase-san?"

"Are you going to see Naruto-chan? She just woke up."  
>Kakashi heart preformed a back-flip whilst his stomach was going for Olympic gold, twisting and turning till he felt slightly sick. Not only that but his cheeks felt unusually warm against the cool material of his mask.<p>

"I see. I was not informed. I assume you are going to visit Minato-sensei?"

"Uh-huh. Hiashi-sama wishes for the delivery of this basket to welcome Nariko-chan to the world... And then Obito-kun and I are off for a meal."

Kakashi blinked, once and very slowly. "Obito and you..." He shook his head, not too sure if he wanted to know how this had come about. He hadn't even noticed Obito's shift in affections, but now that he looked back on it... He should have been more observant, instead of paying too much attention to Naruto as he had been doing previously. "I shall accompany you then." Holding out his hand for the heavy looking hamper, he watched as Hayase blushed, carefully handing it over. As their hands brushed against one another Kakashi felt the sting of foreign chakra before the hamper began to weigh down his hand. Re-enforcing it with chakra, Kakashi watched as Hayase smiled guiltily. She too had been holding the wicker basket with chakra; no ordinary human could hold this without it.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun."

.

Upon arrival at the Hokage's office, Kakashi happily handed the hamper back, watching as Hayase made her way in before him. Entering the door afterwards, Kakashi was greeted with the beautiful sight of Naruto cradling Nariko to sleep, cooing as she did so.

"Ah, tell Hiashi-san I send my thanks, we'll have to arrange a dinner at some point."  
>Hayase nodded, making her way over to Naruto and smiling at the baby. As Kakashi watched the two women interact, a small smile found its way under his mask and onto his lips, watching as Naruto carefully placed her younger counterpart back into her crib. And suddenly, he got the image of her cradling a little child with platinum blond hair and black eyes. Blinking away the image, Kakashi turned to Minato, bowing slightly before straightening.<p>

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, you're late... Again Kakashi... Though you're not as late as Obito, thanks for small favours."  
>At that point, the raven haired teen in question broke through the door, eyes whipping wildly around the room before they rested upon Hayase. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he carefully lifted his goggles up onto his forehead, staring at the brunette before a sly smile slowly made its way across his face.<p>

"Hey Hayase-chan! Are you still up for going to a meal? Or," he stepped to a side, revealing the picnic basket he'd brought along for the ride, "would you like a picnic?"  
>Kakashi watched, befuddled, as Obito effortlessly had the Hyūga girl blushing and nervously playing with her hands. It was like he wasn't even trying, but he just looked so happy that his affections were being returned; he had defiantly missed this change in Obito's behaviour. He sneakily shot a look at Naruto from under his silver hair, the girl who seemed to be just as impressed as he was. Maybe she wanted something like this too...<br>Learning to cook didn't seem like such a bad idea now.

"Ah, Obito! It's about time you got here!" Minato clapped, gathering the Uchiha's attention before smiling at the new couple. At least one of his students seemed to have picked up his ways with the women. Though where he'd got it from when his sensei had been Jiraiya... That was a true mystery.

"Yourself and Kakashi are off an mission tomorrow, only a B-rank, I just need you scooping out the borders for a few days, got it?"  
>The two teens nodded, Obito saluting his former sensei before leaping to his feet, snatching up Hayase and his picnic basket as he did so.<p>

"Bye sensei!"

.

After watching Obito leave the room, Naruto raised a brow before laughing, gesturing for Kakashi to come join her. The silver haired ninja shuffled nervously from foot to foot, not quite sure what to say to the girl from the future. Instead, she just smiled at him before turning back to the red-headed baby as she did so.

"You know Kashi, I'm really looking forwards to having my own family."  
>The silver haired ninja nodded, missing the way Minato's nostrils flared and he glared at the Hatake. Because oh-ho, his precious Naruto was too young for that.<p>

"Plenty of time for that later," the Hokage reminded, getting up and purposely standing between the two teens in order to scoop up his daughter. Heavens knew Kushina would be demanding to hold the girl once she got back from her ramen run. As the elder blond walked away, Kakashi just smiled, running a hand through his hair before smirking at Naruto.

"I think I am too Naruto," he watched as she raised a smug brow, clearly proud of his sudden u-turn in personality, "I can't wait either."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick update is quick -two in one day- and this is the final chapter, they'll be a epilogue but then it's onto the sequels. Hope you like the turn of events here!<strong>

**Not a lot to say on this chapter really, aside from it's long. =)**

**.**

**And thank you all so much for the reviews, they mean a hell of a lot**

**Next chapter  
>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Points of Interest;<strong>

- For those who don't know, I have a new FemNaru time travel up that will also be FemNaruxKaka; it's called 'Flash of Thunder', if you've got time, check it out please?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	26. Epilogue

**Second Chances**

Epilogue

Standing at the gates of Konoha, Naruto rocked back on her heels, whistling to herself as she did so. A bag was thrown over her shoulders, a sloppy, tattered mess, but enough to hold the four scrolls stashed away in its depths.

"So, we going to set off, or what?"

* * *

><p>Smiling at the sight of Konoha, Kakashi stretched his arms up and above his head, looking at the bundle of energy on his right that was Obito. All the way through their mission all he'd ever gone on about was Hayase, how brilliant and beautiful the girl was. Obito fell fast and hard, the only problem was that this girl was returning his affections. She'd never get away now... Though, Kakashi mused, looking at the Hyūga that was stood by the gate, she probably wished to remain in his clutches forever.<br>Obito dashed forwards, snatching Hayase up and spinning the girl around, laughing to himself as he did so. It made Kakashi sick to watch the two, and he'd only seen them together twice now, this right now plus the time in the Hokage's office before they left for this mission. When he last saw Naruto.  
>His heart leapt up into his throat, forcing him to swallow the feeling down and scowl to himself. He could still hear the sickeningly sweet giggles that Hayase gave out as Obito described just how much he'd missed her, complete with the accompanying gesture of spreading his arms out as far as they could possibly go.<p>

"I missed you this much! Rawr!" The arms enclosed on Hayase's form, snatching her up from the ground as he twirled her around, the two laughing in joyous harmony that had Kakashi feeling sick to his stomach.

"I'm off to go report in Obito... Not that you really care."  
>Hell, he would be surprised if Obito even heard him.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Hokage's office, Kakashi stretched out his back before pushing open the door. Minato had the back of the chair to him, leaving the office looking almost empty of human inhabitance.<p>

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi knelt, looking at the floor as was the custom for ANBU members.

"I've been expecting you Sir Hatake."  
>Kakashi's head shot up, watching as the chair spun around to reveal Kushina slouched in the custom made, wide leather chair, perfect for positioning your arms whilst holding children. Nariko was curled up in the crook of Kushina's arms, red hair sticking up in all directions at the ripe age of one week old.<p>

"Kushina-san?"  
>The red headed woman laughed, stroking at her child's hair and smirking as she did so.<p>

"Why yes. I have taken over, kidnapped your Hokage and the leaf village is now mine. From now on, I shall-"

"Kushina honey, what are you doing in my chair?"  
>The red-head looked up at her husband, scowling as she did so.<p>

"You ruined it Minato! You better have brought me my ramen!"  
>The blonde haired Hokage simply held up the wrapped package in his arms as if it were a peace offering. Kushina snarled before shuffling over to the huge bean bag -at least twice the size of what was considered normal- before she dropped into the chair, still perfectly holding Nariko. Handing over his report to Minato, Kakashi slowly made his way over to Nariko, watching as the baby's blue eyes instantly locked onto him.<p>

"Do you want to hold her Kakashi-kun?"  
>He didn't get a chance to answer as Kushina forcibly handed her daughter over. Juggling the baby till she was in an identical hold to what Kushina had preformed but a mere moment ago, Kakashi looked down at Nariko as she stared back up at him. She had Naruto's eyes, and her whisker marks. And fondness for orange... He stared in disbelief at the jumpsuit, bright orange with a picture of jail bars atop it and the word's '<em>I just spent nine months on the inside<em>'.

"It was there," Kushina grumbled, folding her arms and scowling like a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar.  
>Shaking his head in disbelief, Kakashi watched as Nariko reached for to grab hold of his hair, pouting when she didn't quite reach. Hell, she was way off reaching it with her stubby baby limbs. Kushina was laughing at the twos interaction and Minato had already pulled out the camera. In fact, the only thing missing was-<p>

"Where's Naruto?"

Minato shuffled about in his seat, looking out of the window rather sheepishly.

"She's... She left with Jiraiya."  
>Kakashi paused, lifting his head up and handing Nariko back to her mother.<p>

"Oh... How long will she be?" He made his way over to the photo's that lined the desk, some of their team -including those horrible farmyard outfits- and others of the time when Minato was a Genin, and a few of Kushina. The newest one of was of Naruto holding Nariko and beaming upwards.

"Kakashi... She'll be gone for two years."

* * *

><p>Pushing open the door to his apartment, Kakashi took a good look around before punching at the wall. Two years. And she hadn't even stuck around to say goodbye. Dropping onto the bed, Kakashi let out an angry sounding sigh, running a hand through his hair and plucking his headband off his forehead. Throwing it onto the table, he almost missed the envelope that most certainly hadn't been there before. Snatching it up, he ripped it open, letting his eyes flicker across the messy, almost illegible scrawl.<p>

_'Kashi,  
>Hey, I'm gonna guess you're not happy with me running off right? Well, hey-ho, I'm a ninja, and I've got ninja stuff to do. But serious 'Kashi-kun, don't be depressed, I'll be back! I can't stay away for my village forever, and I'm going to have to attend Obito and Hayase's wedding! I was the one to get them together after all!<br>__Keep your chin up, keep doing what you're doing and life good and long! I'll see you when I get back, and make sure you're in top condition; I want a rematch after all!_

_Your friendly dobe,  
><em>_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

He stared down at the letter for a moment, blinking once slowly as he came to take in the fact Naruto was determined to fight with him. She wouldn't forget him. Jumping to his feet, Kakashi quickly retied his forehead protector before heading for the door.

If Naruto wanted a fight, then a fight she'd get. She wouldn't be the only one training.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... That's the end huh? It feels strange finishing off a story I must say, can't say I've ever finished something of this length before... It's a bit of a shock. As cheesy as it is, I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed, everyone who alerted and faved, and everyone after this message that does so. Because it's the reason I keep writing.<strong>

**Right, the first sequel, 'Obito's Incredibly Good Year' will be up either by the 1st of July or when this story hits 444 reviews. Whichever comes first. Sorry it's a big number of reviews, but that's what I'm aiming for? It'll also give me time to get a load of chapters wrote and time to update my other stories. **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Obito's Incredibly Good Year Preview;**

.

Well, it'd finally happened. Upon this day, Obito Uchiha ascended to Jōnin of the hidden leaf. Jōnin! Sure, it'd been three years since Kakashi got his promotion, and sure, it'd been two years since Naruto got hers, what with the way she'd sealed off the greatest demon of all time, using a joint seal all the less- but hey!  
>This was Obito Uchiha's day! And he was going to scream the news into the face of whoever cared to listen.<p>

Starting with his sensei.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To;<strong>

**Miku89**- For the amazing stories you write that keep me wanting to write and for your amazing reviews and fan art!

**FK306 animelover**- For being there from the start and continuing to read this all the way to the end.

**VA842867**- For your lovely words and what I see as high praises

and **yyh-ygo-fma**- For putting up with my stupidness and being there to talk to; your reviews were some of the best to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people?<strong>

**Lot's of love,  
>Tsume<strong>


	27. Special Word

**Second Chances**

Special Word

Stood in the center of the battle-field, Kakashi looked around in confusion. All around him, people were dropping like flies from the multitude of jutsu wielding, battle hardened shinobi, yet no body parts littered the marred the earth. Minato sensei was slicing through person after person with his fabulous, war winning jutsu, yet no crimson blood came from the bodies, no limbs flew apart. They just dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Beside him, Naruto leapt into the air, twirling her Rasenshuriken around in her hand and grinning madly, pigtails of blonde hair whipping around her frame as she flew through the sky.

"Take this you -"  
>Kakashi blinked in confusion, sure that her final two words had just been, jsut been bleeped out.<p>

He scratched at his head, confusion evident on his face before turning to look at Obito. The Uchiha just shrugged back at him before turning on his Sharingan, red eyes spinning before they suddenly widened in understanding.

"RUN KAKASHI! IT'S THE FANFICTION PURGE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously guys, if this goes through, so much will be missed out of the stories that have users trying to write as realistically as they can. I for one don't want to dance around boundaries on my writing, which is why I'm posting this.<strong>

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Thanks for reading guys, **

**Tsume**


End file.
